Dawn
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: Betrayed by the very people who gave him the chance to create bonds, Naruto Uzumaki travels this world and the next in order to get stronger. As he travels he comes across different people, different ways of living and lots of hot enticing women. This is a mass crossover between Naruto and...about everything else! Action/Adventure and Lemons! With a plot! What more can one ask for?
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, guess what…this is the first chapter of my new lemon story. Yup, it truly is. So when I woke up the next day after I posted my AN, I did what I usually did. Got ready for school. **

**So after that was finished and I was on the way to school, I checked my profile on my phone and was surprised to see that I got more than ten reviews on certain stories, agreeing with what I said, and that I was totally speaking the truth.**

**But that's not the best part. After reading the reviews, I went to my P.M thing and saw that I got over ten messages from different people, all of them agreeing with me, and such. **

**Some said that they were glad I was not dead and I actually told them what the deal was with my stories, while others completely agreed with me on my AN.**

**Still not the best part though.**

**So after like 20 minutes or so of reading, I check my poll that I put up at exactly 10:14 P.M the night before. I was purely and absolutely shocked…yes THIS is the best part… that I had 233 votes of yes and 12 of no.**

**…..**

**…..**

**Do you know how mind blowing that is for me? I never had so many yes's in my entire history on this site! That was amazing! So I was like, what the hell, it's not like the no's will catch up anytime soon right? Did I mention as the day went on the yes votes were still coming in? Mind blowing, for me at least. And I first checked it like at 7: 40 in the morning!**

**That shows how many people read my stories and support me. It actually made me grin, and I don't grin often, I smile and laugh, but not grin.**

**Anyway with that said, I'm here to give you guys this chapter. Now keep in mind, that this story won't be updated as fast as everything else, only when I'm in the mood. **

**Also if things go bad and they delete this story, I'll simply create another file and post it on there, and if that doesn't work…well other sites I guess.**

**But hey! It's better than Yaoi right? Also do any of you notice that most of the Straight lemons disappear and not Yaoi? It's disturbing. **

**Anyway! Before I give you this chapter, I want to inform you guys that this story will have a lemon every other chapter or so….well that's what I want to say, but who knows with me right? I change my harems every ten minutes.**

**Another thing, people were also wondering which girls for sure will have the sweet sour opportunity to have a lemon with our favorite dopey optimistic grinning shinobi Hokage wannabe hero.**

**I will give you a list now. By the way part of this list is my own favorites, so don't complain and bitch to me how it shouldn't be her or anything.**

**Now the list:**

**Amaru**

**Shizuka**

**Mabui**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Mei**

**Female Biju**

**Temari**

**Road to Ninja Hinata**

**Mikoto**

**Those are for sure. So the story will be AU I guess, since…how am I going to fit R.N Hinata in here ne? Also the lemons won't be this chapter but next chapter. I'm, really trying to give this story an action adventure plot mixed with a lot of lemons. **

**An Action/Adventure Lemon Story. That's it!**

**Also did I mention girls from other series will be in here too? Talk about awesome right?! **

**I won't reveal which though, and they will mainly be brought to the Naruto world or something…not sure yet, maybe I'll do something different. Might be a mass crossover story. Hmm.**

**Anyway, I think I have spoken or typed…long enough. Time for the revolution to begin!**

**P.S: Don't be mad if the story is not really up to par or something with Lemon sage or NILF, this is my first real lemon story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The darkness I was gazing into started to brighten as my eyes fluttered open. Once they were fully open and things weren't blurry the first thing I was gazing at was the ceiling fan, which was currently on. I simply watched it spin for a couple of minutes or so before I tried to lift my arms…. However they wouldn't.

I looked on my left and right to see who exactly was suffocating each arm in their nice silky soft bosom. On my right was one of the most beautiful girls I've seen in my life time.

She had long mid-back soft black hair. The woman had bangs covering her forehead while the rest of her hair was pushed behind her ears. Her eye lids were closed but behind them bore the most vibrant jade green eyes I've seen since I met her.

Her delicious, soft yet pouted lips were slightly parted. As my eyes traveled from her face to the rest of her, a small smile graced my lips as I bore witness to her wearing the silk woven dark green nightgown I bought her for her birthday a few months ago.

I could see her nipples slightly poking through the gown, meaning she was slightly aroused, or it was the cold circulating air. Once I was done gazing at her beauty, my head turned to see another woman who matched the first girl in beauty.

This one had slightly dark red hair, bangs covering her forehead as well. She had some thick eyebrows, though it fit her perfectly in my eyes. The woman had tanned skin, almost peach, if not a little darker. It is actually darker than mine. She also had a mole under left.

My eyes travelled down to her lips, which looked delectable. They were also pouty, especially her bottom lip. With a small sigh, I calmed myself down. After that was handled I looked down at her attire to give a small sweat drop.

Unlike the woman on the other side who at least had some decency, she simply wore a dark blue lacy bra and panties. Her breasts were at least a D-cup which was not the same size with the other woman who was a double D-cup.

After giving a small chuckle, I lift my head up to see anything I can replace my self with. Finding nothing I simply create a clone and quickly replace it, before it could argue and wake the girls up. The clone gave me a dirty glare before giving a silent huff.

After a small snicker I cross over to my closet passing my mirror. I give a small glance to see I'm wearing black sleep pants. After entering my closet, I grab my soft orange silk robe and throw it on. Once I quietly leave my room, and slightly close the door, I smell cooking food from downstairs.

As I walked down the hall and exited I laid my arms on the railing of my Grand Foyer staircase, gazing down at the lobby that was filled with 5 lounging chairs and 3 small coffee tables. In all five of those chairs were women, beautiful women at that.

"Oi, who's in the kitchen?" I asked the group. The girls looked up at me and smiled, before one of them answered. Once I received it I nodded and made my way down the stairs. Soon after, I adventured to the kitchen, passing other rooms and such.

I bypassed the large living room and dining room to enter the kitchen which to me was a decent size, but to the women in the house, it was beyond their wildest dreams. Women.

The sight I came upon once entering my decent sized kitchen was three half naked women, all wearing aprons. One of them was over the stove with four pans filled with cooking scrambled eggs. How many eggs used? No clue.

Another was at the counter flipping and turning pancakes on the small grill, she had about three plates full of stacked pancakes.

The last was pulling out plates and cups, trying to set the table. As she was stacking the plates and grabbing cups, she saw me and grinned at me.

"Morning sweetie." The woman said as she left the room. The other two turned around to see me and smiled as well.

"Morning dear." They chorused together. I simply smiled, greeting them back before leaning against the counter, making sure to stay out of there way.

"Morning. Mind telling me why you guys are in here cooking breakfast so early in the morning?" I asked them, the one on the stove simply gave me a deadpanned look as she moved the eggs around on two pans.

"Hun, its Sunday. And you know we always have a big breakfast on Sunday." She told me. In response I blinked. And blinked again.

Was it really Sunday already? I could have sworn it was Thursday. Man, time flies when you're having fun. I grinned to myself in thought before I spoke up again.

"True, but can you tell me why you are in just your underwear? Sexy ones at that?" I wondered as I eyed their purple and red laced panties and bras. The two women giggled before the one making the pancakes spoke.

"I don't see why not. It's not like were doing something we don't do on the regular." The woman shrugged. I sighed before scratching my head.

"Well, besides the girls in the lobby, anyone else up?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Kara-chan is outside somewhere. And the others are around." Was my answer. In response I shrugged. Breakfast would be ready in 15 minutes, and I wouldn't be any help here so I decided to go get some fresh air.

After kissing their cheeks I left my cozy house. Well it's not exactly what you think when I say cozy. It's actually a 4 story mansion; it's great considering I have almost nothing but women and children living in my house.

As I walked down the jungle which is my…front yard? I finally was able to make it to the edge, to see the deep blue ocean. I did mention that my house was built on a somewhat remote island right? I don't think I did.

Stepping back a bit I walk a few feet till I see a medium sized boulder. Picking up the boulder, reveals a hole that I dug not to long ago, inside the hole is a fine wooden box. After I drop the boulder and open the box, reveals to be 10 of the most tasteful and finest brand of cigars in the Elemental nations.

Grinning to myself I carefully take one, sniff it and exhale with a look of satisfaction. Once again I carefully close the box and put the boulder back where it was stationed.

Moving back to the spot I was in, I let the cigar hang from my lips. Carefully I lift my right thumb to the end tip of the cigar and let a white flame lit my Cigar. After it was lit, I shake my hand to get rid of the excess flames and enjoy my Cigar.

Aaah

Hmm? Oh yeah you guys. This whole time I still haven't introduced who I am, well let me rectify that then.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, though I prefer just Uzumaki. I have problems with the original owner of that second surname.

Anyway, I'm 23 years old, have 4 beautiful children, two boys and two girls. I also own a slightly remote island, along with a four story mansion. All paid for.

And on this island are other houses, which are rented by people who come here when on vacation. Anyway, back in my own household, I have…lets see…about 15 women or so living in my house. Four of them are for sure my wives while others are just women who I respect yet love to have…intimate relationships with.

Ya see, before I was married, I was a very handsome and well off bachelor. I lived the high life and still am. I did things all men want to do. Drink, make money, fuck women and shit on people I don't like.

But to get where I am today, a lot of shit happened to me, and there was a lot of shit I had to go through.

You see originally, I come from a little hidden major village that resides in fire country called Konohagakure. I was supposed to be what this world calls a Shinobi.

Now you may be asking why do I say world like there are other worlds….well my friends…that's because there are. Different worlds, with different rules, backgrounds, principles and such.

Anyway I'll get to that later, now back when I was born 23 years ago, the village leader at the time, the Hokage, decided that it would be best to seal a nine tailed demon fox that was attacking the village in a new born innocent child.

It worked. Did I mention that this oh so great man, who would do anything for the village was my bastard father? Yup, his name Minato Namikaze. Hence why I don't like that last name, leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

Anyway, since that moment, my life was hell. And up to a certain point it continued to be hell till I took my life into my own hands…and made it a bit worse.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to tell you all, my story. Now you can all sit and listen like good folks, or you can be an ass and just leave. Either way, it's being told.

Now let's start from where my life started to change, 16 years ago. You guys can do math right? For those who can't, it was when I was seven.

Now shh! The story is about to start….

* * *

**Sixteen years ago, Konohagakure**

It was cold night, yet the stars where out and there were very few people out on the street, considering it was about 2'oclock in the morning. The only ones up right now were those in the red light district.

Either wanting to make a quick hundred bucks by selling drugs, or wanting to bust a nut with a prostitute. Though other than sleazy, sneaky people like those, nobody was really roaming the streets.

The sound of a falling trashcan was heard as a homeless bum was looking for food behind a restaurant. He needed to find food tonight or he would go hungry. And lucky for him, he found some. It was a loaf of bread.

However that was the only good thing about it.

The loaf was stale, and had large mold spots on it in too many places. It even looked unappetizing to the bum, but hey, beggars can't be choosy. Just as he was about to tear into the nasty bread, he caught something by the corner of his eye.

The bum turned a bit to see a lone boy sitting against the wall, hugging his knees together with his face pressed within. The boy wore rags for clothes; he had no shoes, and had nothing but grime on his skin. His hair which was an odd blonde color was coated with dirt, and crud. Lastly the kid looked frail, most likely malnourished.

The bum gazes at the boy then the loaf of stale moldy bread in his hand. He sighs before walking over to the kid and shaking his knee.

"Hey kid, kid!" The bum calls as he shakes the boy. After a few more shakes, the boy lifts his head up to see what was going on. The bum wasn't so surprised to find out that this kid was THAT kid.

"Do you want some bread? We can share." The man stated with a small close lipped smile. The blonde boy looked at the bread then the man, noticing he also looked frail.

"N-no, I'm okay. T-thank you though." The boy answered in only a whisper. The man was silent before nodding. Who was he to force the kid to eat? He did his part at being a Good Samaritan.

Once the bum left, the boy laid his head back down before he heard more footsteps a little while after, though he didn't lift his head. The mean women in the orphanage always taught him to speak when spoken too.

"So this is where you spend most of your time." A slightly nasally male voice spoke. The blonde boy was silent and didn't move for a few minutes before the man spoke again.

"What is your name boy?" The man wondered, most likely knowing the answer. The boy was silent before looking up again to see a man who wore dark blue robes and had a cane. His arm was bandaged, as well was one of his eyes.

"N-Naruto sir." The boy now known as Naruto told. The man was silent before nodding.

"I see. You are to come with me, young Naruto. We have things that must be done." The man stated as he began walking away. However Naruto didn't follow, he however stared after the man as if he just found light.

"Y-you want me? But nobody wants me, everyone hates me. Why? Why me?" Naruto asked his voice quiet and hurt. The man stopped and turned his head to gaze at Naruto with his closed eye.

"That I do. You are a powerful tool, Naruto. And you are my tool to have, understood?" The aged man demanded in a commanding yet calm voice.

Naruto was surprised by the reason but kept quiet. Even though a part of him told him not to go, another part that wanted to be wanted told him too go. So the boy simply nodded as he shakily stood up.

"H-hai mister…" Naruto trailed off in wonder. The man gave a small amused smile as he spoke.

"Danzo, though from now on till I say otherwise…you are to call me Danzo-sama, understood?" Danzo demanded once more. Naruto nodded, giving a small bow.

"H-Hai, Danzo-sama." Naruto answered. Danzo nodded in satisfaction.

"Good, now come, Naruto. It's time to fix you up." Danzo stated as he began walking again. Naruto followed this time, not wanting to disappoint his new master.

'You have lost a most valuable tool, Hiruzen. But I will teach him how to operate in darkness, yet rule within light.'

* * *

**One year later**

"Again!" a man yelled, as he stood and watched two children of 10 years charge at an 8 year old.

The 8 year old mind you, was blindfolded with one hand tied behind his back. He was still able to duck and weave through the two kid's assaults before he gave one a sweep kick and elbowed the other in the gut, before jumping up and delivering a spin kick to both of their faces, knocking them out cold.

The man grunted in annoyance as he wrote down something on his clipboard. Once he was finished he glanced up.

"Your done, next!" the man dismissed.

The boy grabbed the blindfold with his free hand and ripped it off before ripping off the rope that tied his other hand. The blindfold revealed the boy's eyes to be a bright sapphire blue. His hair was also blonde, it was young Naruto.

Next up was a young girl who was the same age as he. She had short navy blue hair with short bangs covering her forehead. Around her eyes was already a blind fold, though this blind fold had a Kanji for 'Seal' on it. Most likely to seal her doujutsu considering she is a Hyuuga.

The blonde has seen her around before, but he's never really spoken to her or anyone else really. But like him, she is one Danzo has an eye on. Besides this will be the first time he's seen her in action, it will be interesting to see why she has caught Danzo's attention.

Two ten year old boys walked up as well, prepared to fight. Naruto watched them all closely, the girl mostly. She had her left hand tied behind her back, and her right was stationed at her side, though her body was ready to pounce.

"Begin!" The instructor yelled. Before the two boys could even charge, the girl was gone. Naruto blinked before his eyes darted up to see the girl was coming down at the two with a falling strike palm.

One of the boys caught on and was able to move out the way, but the other wasn't so lucky and had his shoulder dislocated before he was knocked away with a kick.

The remaining boy charged at the girl with ferocity, hoping to overpower her. Though she was ready for him, and dodged both of his quick jabs, maneuvering around so she would be behind. With that done she palmed his left shoulder, before tripping his feet, making him fall forward on his face.

Once she heard the thud, the girl stood at attention immediately like Naruto and everyone else did prior.

"Again!" The instructor barked. It took a few seconds before both boys were on their feet again, though groaning in pain, holding their hurt shoulders.

As if sensing their foul mood and hurt pride, the girl gave a small chuckle before she rushed at them once more. As she ran towards them she jumped before front flipping and sliding across the ground to trip them. She grabbed one of them and tossed him at the other boy, both tumbling to the ground.

As soon as she stood she stood at attention. The instructor snorted as he wrote down what he needed to.

"You're done, next!" The instructor dismissed. The girl nodded, taking off her blindfold, revealing her lavender eyes, which only belonged to Byakugan users. Once the rope was off her hand she stepped back in line, though she glanced at Naruto. Sapphire met Lavender for a quick moment before reverting back to the next match.

Next up was another boy Naruto has seen around but never spoken too. He had very pale skin and ink black hair and eyes. Like everyone else, he put a blind fold over his eyes and tied his right arm behind him.

Two more ten year olds, a boy and a girl stepped up ready to brawl. Once the instructor saw that they were all ready, he let them begin.

The matches didn't last long, due to the pale boy yanking on the girl's hair and throwing her over to the boy and delivering a spinning round kick to each of their faces.

As expected, the Instructor barked at them to go again. The two older kids stood back up, though barely unconscious. It didn't take too much time for the blindfolded boy to dodge their attacks and counter them with force.

The match ended when both were sent flying to the other side of the room, unconscious.

The Instructor grumbled something to himself as he wrote down whatever he was writing. After he was done he dismissed the pale boy. For the rest of the day, Naruto watched the other kids go through their training.

* * *

**One week later**

Naruto is found in a large contained room with other 50 or so kids. Minutes prior they were all rushed into a room during the middle of their resting period and put into this room. On the far corners of the room, were lockers and tables filled with weapons of all sorts.

The usual silent and obedient kids were now a little rowdy, and talkative, wondering what was going on. Though, Naruto was silent. His eyes were solely trained on the short katana sword that was hanging high up on the opposite wall from him.

For some reason he felt a connection with the blade, as if it would lead him somewhere. He simply wanted to walk towards it. But before he could, a voice on the intercom came on.

"Attention, ROOT students. This is your leader, Danzo," The voice claimed, gaining Naruto and everyone's attention. "You are probably wondering why you were so eagerly rushed out of your rooms and into these strange rooms…" Danzo paused for a few seconds.

"That is because it is time for your initiation. Your job today, is to kill every single person in the room and come out on top. You will be rewarded once you do so. It's either kill…or be killed. You have one hour, good luck." Danzo finished, before cutting off the connection.

It then dawned on everybody what they must do and what the weapons were for. Each one looked at each other and it was silent and unmoving for a total of five seconds before a girl burst from the crowd, rushing to the horde of weapons.

Once the kids realized what happened…the brawl started. Kids started to turn on each other, punching and pushing one another, trying to get through.

A boy next to Naruto tried pulling a trick like that but promptly got his arm broken. He fell to the floor crying in pain as Naruto still had his arm. The blonde gazed into the other boy's terrified eyes, but steeled his own resolve.

'Danzo-sama still needs me, I can't die here. I am his most useful tool, and I will prove myself worthy.' Naruto thought as he brought up his foot and crushed the other kids' windpipe and neck.

Not a moment later, Naruto dashed towards the very item calling him. He knew what the blade wanted now. It wanted to lead him….lead him to victory.

'For Danzo-sama!'

* * *

Blood…everywhere. Blood was splattered against the walls, across unused weapons, multiple dead bodies and more. Across the room floor was countless slain, bloody bodies and attachments.

Standing amidst it all, taking another life once again, was Naruto Uzumaki. The clothes he wore to sleep a few hours prior were soaked in blood that was not his own. His hair and face were caked with drying blood; he only had a few scratches, but nothing major.

As his last victim took their dying breath, he slowly pulled out the short bladed katana that caused most of the destruction. The once silver blade was dripping off blood down to the hilt.

Naruto stood straight taking a small deep breathe. Though, it hitched a bit when he heard the door creak open. Slowly, he turned around to face one of the ROOT members.

The man looked amongst the room of unmoving bloody corpses and remained silent. Till his eyes landed on Naruto, who gazed at him as well. His eyes were bloodshot, his pupils a cold, emotionless Ice blue.

"Well done. Danzo-sama will want to see you now." The man said. Naruto simply gave a nod before dropping the weapon that caused so much death. The young boy walked over the dead bodies with an emotionless face.

There was silence the whole time as the two made their way to Danzo's office. The blonde paid more attention when they stopped in front of a sliding door. The masked man kneeled, waiting to be acknowledged.

"Enter." Was Danzo's voice. The man nodded and opened the door, allowing Naruto to walk in first. Once he did he was surprised to see eight more children around his age standing in front of a sitting Danzo.

"Ah, young Uzumaki, please…" Danzo nodded for him to stand somewhere, so he did next to a girl with dirty blonde hair.

The boy also glanced around to see if he saw any familiar faces and was surprised he did. The lavender eyed girl and pale boy from before. He was surprised to see the girl was almost as nearly messy as he was. The pale boy however just had a few spots of blood on his person.

As he figured, he was the messiest.

"Report." Danzo said gruffly. One of the men that were standing in the back took a step forward and spoke.

"Room one was filled with 40 student's milord, only three made it out." The man stated, indicating to which three. It was the girl next to Naruto, a boy with somewhat blackish/grayish hair, and another girl with black hair.

"Room two was filled with 40 students as well milord, only three made it out." Another Ne member informed, indicating to three boys that were standing together.

"Room three were filled with 30 students, all of the higher age group milord. Only these two made it." The third member stated, indicating to the lavender eyed girl and the pale boy, who glanced at each other before looking back towards Danzo.

"Room four milord was filled with 50 students, only this one made it out. I would have had more but he was too fast for me to keep track on who was good enough, he impressed me the most." The man that brought Naruto here stated.

Danzo was silent as he went over the reports in his head. A total of 160 students and only nine survived in one hour. Meaning 151 did not make the cut do to being too weak, either in will or strength. He surveyed each surviving student in front of him, gazing into their cold dead eyes.

If these nine were really the best out of 160 students, then it was somewhat worth it. He still had at least 500 qualified Ne members that weren't students. He was slightly glad that this number of kids wasn't too large, because then he would have to pit them against each other till only a certain amount was left.

This actually gave him the perfect amount of breathing room, able to distribute each of them to enough areas, to protect Konoha.

"Well then, congratulations to you nine who had the strength to survive. What you went through was your graduation test, and you nine passed out of the total 160 students." Danzo informed. They all bowed their heads to him in thanks.

"Now, during your time here in ROOT academy, you have learned mostly fighting skills. How to fight, survive, and kill. Now you will learn teamwork. Teamwork is essential in Konoha, while I do not in the Sandaime's 'Will of fire' ideal, I do believe teamwork is key in some cases. Therefore, you nine will be grouped in three's." Danzo explained to them.

They all nodded, waiting for orders. Danzo was quiet as he studied each one of them. The teams were quickly, yet strategically made. Nothing much was changed though, as the kids from room one were put together as well from room two. That only met the two kids from room three and Naruto were left.

Danzo paired the three together and had them introduce each other. It was the pale boy that went first.

"Hello, my name is Sai. I hope we can get along." The pale boy stated, giving a fake smile. Naruto and the girl stared at him with blank expressions before glancing at each other. It was Naruto who went next.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a dull bored tone. It was the girl who went last.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. Don't start none, won't be none." Hinata stated boldly, causing Naruto to give a small smirk.

"Agreed." The blonde nodded, earning a nod from Sai in agreement as well. Hinata nodded before turning back to Danzo.

"Good now that you all are acquainted, you have your team numbers. You are dismissed, except for team three." The other two teams bowed to their lord before leaving without a word.

Team three waited patiently for Danzo to speak to them, which he was glad for. After taking a sip of his tea, he then spoke.

"I have a special mission for you three. You each have your own story and background. Hinata, you are the daughter of the Hyuuga clan head, Hiashi Hyuuga…" everyone noticed how she stiffened and a small scowl mar her young pretty face.

"…You were sent to me to get stronger and grow more confident, since the training you were receiving after your attempted kidnapping did not go so well." Danzo finished his eye on Sai now.

"Sai, you are the illegitimate grandson of the fire Daimyo, given to me to make sure the Daimyo's son's dirty secret is never revealed in the light." Danzo informed, not earning a response from Sai. The ROOT leader's eye then turned on Naruto, his eye opening a bit.

"And you, Naruto Uzumaki…are the Jinchuriki for the nine tailed fox, son of the Yondaime Hokage and Red death. Left as an orphan due to their death, and the abandonment of your godfather, Jiraiya of the Sannin." Danzo explained.

The response the elder got from the young Uzumaki was the clenching of his fist, darkening of his whisker marks and growth of canine teeth, his pupils also turned to slits.

"You each have an obligation to Konoha and her people. Especially you two, Naruto and Hinata. You must be put back into the public eye, so people know you are there when needed. Therefore, you three will be enrolled into the academy this year." Danzo uttered, gaining wide eyes from the three.

"This year is rumored to have an important set of students. Clan heirs, whether it be shinobi or civilian. These clan heads and you three, determine Konoha's future when the time comes. So, you are to keep an eye on them, grow bonds if you need to. But sever that bond immediately once you realize they are a threat to Konoha and her people." Danzo ordered with more seriousness in his voice.

The three gave nods, understanding their mission.

"At night, you will return here for training. During the day you will go to school and learn what you can about Konoha, enjoy yourselves a bit. While during the night you will come back here to learn under myself personally, as an emotionless tool. Understand?" Danzo demanded.

"Understood, Danzo-sama." The three children chorused. The elder nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. Class doesn't start till 8, though the opening speech from the Hokage will be at 7:30 am. Be there, dismissed." Danzo nodded off. The three bowed before leaving for their bunkers.

They had class in the morning.

* * *

**7:30 a.m., Konoha academy**

If one were to ask a random citizen of Konohagakure no Sato what the date of August twenty-fourth symbolized, they would almost always answer with two words; the Academy. More or less, this is because said institution began the start of a new term on that day, for almost every year since the village's founding.

The obvious exceptions to this were the years during wartime, where the curriculum was fast-forwarded and altered to churn out new Shinobi and Kunoichi at a moment's notice, regardless of what date or day of the year it was.

Those irregularities aside, today was no different than any other normal year; children of ages five to twelve came flocking to the Academy's gates, some returning to continue their studies while others were just beginning the journey they would take towards becoming a Ninja.

However, while this was the case almost every time those same doors opened for another term, this year was special. Perhaps it would be best to rephrase that, though; it was not the year itself that was special, rather the collection of new students who would be entering for the first time.

While many were civilian born, some of them not even native to the Land of Fire, there was also a student entering from practically every major clan in Konoha - the Aburame, Akamichi, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Uchiha, and Yamanaka.

Standing on in front of the academy doors was the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen himself, ready to give his welcoming speech like he has every year since he entered office.

Amidst the crowd were the clan heirs, which included Hinata as well. Her attire that she usually wore during her time in ROOT was changed.

The young girl wore a cream colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. The jacket was unzipped showing the black shirt she wore underneath. She also wore navy blue pants that stopped at her calves.

Hinata stood next to her ever stoic father, Hiashi Hyuuga. She stood in a still position, a stoic look on her face as well. Hiashi glanced down at his daughter and a ghost of a smile came across his lips. He could see the confidence radiating from her posture, though her eyes seemed dead. Expected, since Danzo told him what kind of training she would be participating in.

Not to far from Hinata, in the front was Sai. He simply wore a black long sleeved buttoned up shirt with matching pants and shinobi sandals. His eyes and ears were trained on the Hokage as he spoke.

Far in the back, nearly alone was Naruto. His attire changed nearly drastically from what he wore before Danzo found him and during his time in ROOT. The young blonde wore a high collared short sleeved open orange jacket, with a black tank top underneath. He wore black slightly baggy pants that were tucked into his sandals that looked almost like high top sneakers.

The blonde leaned against a tree with his arms crossed as he listened to the Hokage, but his eyes were scanning the crowd, spotting out the clan heirs.

Ten minutes later, the Hokage finished his speech. This allowed the students to mingle with other students before class started. The parents said goodbye to their children and left them alone. Naruto simply waited for class to start, as did Hinata and Sai.

Once the bell rang, kids rushed to their homeroom so they could choose which seat. Naruto didn't really care so he walked to class with a decent pace.

* * *

In room 205 of the academy a rather large group of kids were chatting loudly amongst themselves, talking about a multitude of subjects, like how their summer vacation went or what they had for dinner last night.

In the front of the room, leaning against the teacher's desk was the Chūnin instructor for this particular class, Umino Iruka. The man gazed silently across the large group of kids as they continued to yammer away, absentmindedly rubbing the scar across the bridge of his nose with a small smile.

While many of his students came from a civilian background, it was still easy enough for him to spot the heirs to each of Konoha's major Shinobi clans scattered around the room, most minding their own business or talking amongst themselves like the rest of the students.

Glancing down at his hands in thought, he contemplated the lineup of said heirs; Aburame Shino, Akamichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, and Yamanaka Ino.

Each of these students had their own quirks and differences, of course, though some were more noticeable than others. For instance, Shino sat silently in the far corner of the room, just as stoic as any of his fellow clansmen were reputed to be.

Chouji sat next to his best friend Shikamaru, feeding his face with chips while the Nara had his head laid down, obviously fast asleep.

Iruka had to sigh at that, as he just knew it would take more effort than he could spare to break those two of their particular habits. Moving on, however, he was surprised to see who Hinata sat by herself in the middle of the room, with a bored look on her face as she studied the other students.

This attitude of hers is way different from a year ago before she just left the class and didn't come back. Not giving much more thought, he turned to the other side of the room.

Kiba was laughing and being rowdy with a group of other kids, his dog Akamaru perched in the usual place on top of the Inuzuka's head. Sasuke was by himself, gazing out the window, though if one looked closely enough they could tell he was observing the other kids with his peripheral vision. And finally, Ino was with one Haruno Sakura, as well as a bunch of other girls, giggling up a storm over the class's resident Uchiha.

"Iruka-sempai I have the list for you." A voice said from the side. Iruka looked towards his friend and assistant Mizuki and smiled, taking the list of students with a soft thank you.

The man looked over the list with a calculative eye. He knew every student in here since they first entered a year ago. Iruka was to be their teacher for the next six years till they were old enough to become genin, if they could pass the graduation exam that is.

As Iruka continued looking at the list, he darted his eyes up occasionally to check off each of the students. Having done this many times in the last year, it wasn't long before he managed to check off the last of his many pupils.

Just to make sure he had caught everyone, though, he looked back at the list to double check. After all, he wouldn't want to accidentally forget to mark off a child who was here now would he?

Iruka's eye's scanned down the list till he stopped at a name that was right under Uchiha Sasuke's name. His eyes widened once he saw the name and instantly looked up, looking around the room for the boy, but he were nowhere to be found.

Iruka scratched his head for a moment, thinking it had been a mistake of some sort; he would have to take it up with the Hokage later. Casting a glance at the clock he saw that it was time to begin, so he spoke up to get the kids to settle down.

It didn't work.

Trying again, he raised his voice slightly, but alas, it still didn't have the desired effect. Though when his left eye started twitching out of sheer annoyance, the few children that were aware enough to notice said physical tic started slinking back to their seats, knowing what was to come.

Of course, the rest of the class was still oblivious to their teacher's irritation, so the scarred Chūnin carefully performed the necessary hand signs for his own created Jutsu, inhaling sharply soon after.

"I SAID, SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka screamed, the Big Demonic Head Jutsu doing exactly as its name implied, expanding his head to epic proportions. Almost immediately, the kids who had yet to do so rushed into their seats and looked towards him in silence.

Iruka nodded and cleared his throat to begin his speech.

"Thank you. I hope you all had a nice summer break, and for those who are new and just started, my name is Umino Iruka, though you may call me Iruka-sensei. Now before we get started I want to tell you all…" Iruka stopped mid-sentence when the door opened up, causing him and everyone else in the room to look towards the doorway.

Coming in was Naruto who had a bored look on his face. He had his hands in his pockets as he walked in; he looked at everyone in the room and nodded to himself.

"Finally." The blonde muttered as he walked up the steps and sat down next the Aburame heir. Iruka blinked as well as everyone else.

"Um…and you are?" The teacher asked. Naruto raised a brow as he answered.

"My name should be on there. Naruto Uzumaki. I apologize for being tardy, I couldn't find the right room." Naruto informed. Iruka nodded, crossing off Naruto's name.

"Well, welcome I guess. Anyway…"

* * *

**Hokage office**

The Sandaime sat his desk, smoking on his pipe. It was silent and that was just how he liked it, allowing him to relax. But he couldn't relax, not after who he saw today. On his mind at the moment was Naruto Uzumaki, who he hasn't seen in a total year.

"What is it that you are worrying about, Hiruzen?" Danzo's voice spoke, as he appeared from the shadows. The Hokage simply glanced at his old friend as he inhaled.

"How is the Root program?"

"Much as before. Numbers are still necessarily low, but missions are at an all time high success rate. I think I've only had to take drastic action once in the last month. Fortunately it went without a hitch." Danzo stated, as he gave a small smirk.

Sarutobi was silent as he asked his question. "Does it have anything to do with Naruto?"

"Perhaps." Danzo gave a shrug in response. The two eyed each other in silence before the Hokage used his voice once more.

"How is he?" The Sandaime wondered. Danzo was silent as he thought over his next sentence.

"Well. He is more talented than I thought he would be. I'm considering putting him under that project." Danzo informed, earning wide eyes from Hiruzen.

"What? Why would you even consider something like that? Don't you know the survival rate of that project?! Out of the 10 people in the world, only one made it out alive, and even then he wasn't contained." Hiruzen reminded.

"Two. Two actually made it out. Though the second had to receive a daily dose. All that matters Hiruzen, is that there is a chance of success. And with the Kyuubi residing within the boy, it makes his chances of surviving that much higher." Danzo explained.

The Hokage was silent as he watched Danzo pace around, something was off about him. The other man seemed, nervous, which was strange, as Danzo was ever rarely nervous.

"There is something you are not telling me. What is it Danzo?" Hiruzen demanded in a calm voice. The ROOT leader sighed as he scratched his chin.

"Your successor screwed up." Danzo stated bluntly. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes in response.

"What?" The Hokage uttered, wanting Danzo to elaborate.

"Minato, he screwed up the seal in his haste of sealing the Biju. During the training I was giving Naruto I found out two crucial things. The first is…Naruto can't use Chakra." Danzo relayed.

"Excuse me?" Hiruzen muttered with a blank look.

"Our Jinchuriki of the most powerful Biju can not use chakra. He has it, but he can't use it. I had Hiashi take a look at his coils. They are massive, as expected of a Jinchuriki, but the pathways were so narrow, that he was only receiving enough chakra to live." Danzo explained.

"Wait, you said were as in past tense. What else are you leaving out?" Sarutobi demanded.

"You are right; I was using past tense, as I was talking about the beginning of his training. As the year went by, he was able to widen them just a bit more. They are wide enough for him to actually have the reflexes and strength as if he was using chakra. He is almost like a young version of Might Gai." Danzo told him.

"Hiruzen, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu are way above his reach at the moment. I am not saying that he can't ever use chakra, I'm just saying he won't be able too till he is at least in his mid twenties. Another option is forcing Kyuubi's chakra through the pathways to widen them even more but that…"

"Will most likely kill him, or cripple him. Is this why you want him to go under this project?" Hiruzen wondered with a total level of seriousness in his voice.

"Not just that project, but the G.R project as well. Combined he will be a killing machine, the greatest tool Konoha will ever have. Granted the success rate drops a bit with the G.R project thrown in, but I'm sure with his Uzumaki blood and the Kyuubi, he will survive." Danzo explained with a tone of absolute sureness.

Hiruzen simply gazed at Danzo as he spoke. "This is not only about his blood and Kyuubi Danzo; this also involves how strong his will is. I don't know who this second person is that survived project A.H, but I know the first lived because his will kept him alive." The Hokage stated.

"I understand that. Hence is why I had enrolled him into the academy. If he can create bonds, he will find his will, and that will hopefully push him on." Danzo stated.

Hiruzen sighed as he leaned back in his chair and puffed from his pipe. He was contemplating the whole idea. If this really did work, then Konoha would have one of the strongest Shinobi since the Yondaime, maybe even before. But if it didn't, Konoha just lost their Jinchuriki, and the Kyuubi would be on the loose again.

The Hokage took another puff as he gazed at the Hokage pictures. 'What would you three do?' the old man asked inwardly. This was all for Konoha, Konoha was his most important objective, it came first above all else.

If this idea of Danzo's would benefit Konoha then he would have to go with it. Besides, Danzo had the same mentality as he, he wouldn't push so hard for this idea if didn't help Konoha. Danzo literally breathed for Konoha.

"Alright. But whatever training he is receiving right now, needs to be increased if he really is going to go through this. We will carry out your plan in a span from four to six years. It will take that much time to raise enough funds to support it. The G.R project will be first, as it has a more success rate, than the other one. You have four years Danzo." Hiruzen finished with a harsh glare and a serious tone, showing the man he was not fooling around.

"I understand, Hokage-sama." Danzo bowed as he left the room without another word. Hiruzen stared after him as the man left. Once he was gone he turned around to his window to face the village.

'For Konoha.'

* * *

**Academy yard**

A civilian boy fell down with a thud across the mat, indicating his defeat. Not to far from him was Sai who had a blank look on his face.

"Very good, Sai." Iruka praised as he wrote down his notes. After, he called up the next pair.

The class was going through a sparring drill, to see if their skills were as good as last year before break. There were some expected losses and unexpected wins.

Hinata easily beat with Sakura Haruno without lifting much of a finger, while Kiba beat Chouji with the threat of him and Akamaru eating all his food. Shikamaru simply gave up, and Shino's opponent surrendered, since he had a phobia of bugs. Ino surprisingly won her battle against Ami.

The next pair up was Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was the champion of spars since he entered the academy at six. And due to that, he became more arrogant than usual when it came to spars. So much in fact no one really wanted to deal with him, but wanted him to lose.

Except his fan girls of course. This included, Ami, Sakura and Ino.

Sasuke stepped up to the mat with a small smirk across his face, while Naruto walked up to it with a bored look. As Naruto was preparing himself to face off with Sasuke he heard the mutters of the other students.

'_Ugh here we go again, Sasuke is going to win and his ego is going to go up…again.'_

'_Damn, why can't someone beat that snob? He doesn't look that tough.'_

'_Sasuke-kun is going to win again!'_

'_Go Sasuke-kun!'_

'_I feel bad for that blonde kid. He seems cool.'_

'_Grr! That should be me up there facing that teme! Right Akamaru?!'_

Naruto frowned as he listened. For some reason, he didn't like what he was hearing. This was the first time he has been in public and people already doubt his skills, that didn't sit right with him.

"So are you going to stand there all day or are you going to let me win? What's wrong afraid dobe?" Sasuke taunted. Naruto huffed as he put one hand in his pocket. With his other hand, he lazily waved it at Sasuke to come at him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but smirked. He was going to overpower the blonde with his speed and go for the knockout. With that thought, Sasuke jetted at Naruto with all he was worth.

To the other kids minus two, Sasuke was gone in a blur. Though the ROOT trained kids were able to keep track of Sasuke, very well in fact.

As he approached Naruto, Sasuke raised his fist and threw it at Naruto's face. However the blonde caught Sasuke's arm pulled him forward and kneed him in the gut. Sasuke gasped in pain and surprise, but Naruto wasn't finished.

The boy let go of Sasuke's arm and snatched at his neck, lifting him up. Everyone was too surprised to say anything, or to stop him. Besides, it was happening way too quickly.

Naruto tossed Sasuke in the air and delivered a round kick to his face as he came back down, causing the boy to go flying and tumbling. The blonde simply huffed, putting his other hand back into his pocket.

The teachers finally registered what happened and ran to go check on Sasuke. The students followed in a horde, rushing to go see. Naruto simply stood where he was, his bored face never lifting.

The teachers checked Sasuke to find out that his jaw was dislocated, a cracked rib, and a sprained ankle from his tumble. It was Mizuki who took him to the hospital to get healed.

"Was that really necessary?" Iruka asked as he walked up to Naruto with a serious look. Naruto simply gave a shrug.

"I don't know. I believe in always trying my best and first impressions. Everyone here thought me as weak, now I showed them it's quite the opposite. Maybe next time the fool will keep his mouth shut, or at least mind who he is insulting." Naruto stated.

Iruka sighed, inwardly agreeing with him. He was actually one of those people. He couldn't really punish Naruto for doing what he was told. Which was beat his opponent.

"Fine, but mind yourself next time." Iruka warned softly, earning a shrug from Naruto. The blonde was surprised when he was bombarded by other kids, asking him questions and telling him how cool he was for beating Sasuke.

The blonde for a few minutes had a confused look on his face as he surveyed each person in front of him. They were all grinning and smiling, at him. It was strange. Living in an underground bunker filled with emotionless people, made him ignorant to positive feelings like these kids were showing him.

He was left alone by himself for a year. Only speaking to Danzo or whatever instructor that was instructing him. And the only time he interacted with other children his age, besides his recent placement in a team, was physical contact in order to win whatever battle he was in.

For the first time in a very long while, Naruto actually gave a smile. Not a smirk, a frown, or even an occasional rare grunt, but a real small smile.

From afar, Hinata and Sai watched Naruto interacting with the other kids. Hinata felt a pang of jealousy, while Sai wondered what emotion those kids were showing Naruto.

The whole thing was strange.

* * *

Not to long after the sparring drill, lunch rolled around. Naruto was sitting with a group of kids watching them interact with each other as they ate lunch. Naruto learned the term friends, and he kind of liked it.

He made friends out of some civilian boys, a few girls who thought he was cool. As he ate his lunch, Naruto looked up to see Hinata was leaning against a tree while Sai was drawing near her. A frown came upon his face as he gazed at them.

'_During the day you will go to school and learn what you can about Konoha, enjoy yourselves a bit._'

Those were Danzo's words. So why was it that he was enjoying himself, yet Hinata and Sai were alone in silence? That didn't sit right with him. Those two were his supposed teammates, so it was only right for him forge bonds with them as well, right?

With that thought in mind, Naruto stood up and picked up a decent sized rubber ball. Tossing it a bit in his hand, he walked a bit towards Hinata and Sai.

"Hey, Hinata! Catch!" Naruto called, gaining her attention. Once he did, he threw the ball at her, to which she caught it with one hand. A small scowl was on her face as she stared at him, then the ball, then back at him.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to cause problems Uzumaki?" Hinata demanded with a glare. Naruto simply chuckled as he shook his head.

"Not at all, just wanted to see if you two wanted to play." Naruto stated. That word, 'play', it was foreign to him in this kind of situation. He didn't really get to play with anyone unless it was in battle. But since he wasn't, it was strange.

Hinata blinked surprise at what he said. She looked at the ball, a deep frown marring her young face. When was the last time she played with anyone in this kind of sense? She couldn't really remember. The last time she played with anyone, was with her mother before she passed away.

That was a long time ago, about four years ago. That thought made her sad a bit. But now, she could play. She was offered to play with someone and have some fun. Danzo-sama did say enjoy herself. With a small shy smile, she threw the ball back at Naruto who caught it with ease.

"Sure. Come on Sai, come play with us." Hinata urged. Sai blinked in confusion, not knowing what she meant. Hinata sighed as she pulled him up and ran over to a spot where they could catch the ball.

And the three kids played together. One's first time playing with anyone. Another's chance to play since her mothers passing, and the last knowing what the word meant in a physical sense.

As time passed, more kids wanted to play with the three, which brought bright smiles across Naruto and Hinata's faces, and as small real smile among Sai's.

Maybe their time in the academy would be fun.

* * *

**Later that night, underground bunker**

Dressed in their ROOT outfits, which was a tank top and black pants, Naruto, Hinata and Sai kneeled in front of Danzo who was also sporting training gear.

"How was your first day at the academy?" Danzo asked in curiosity. The three gained small smiles as Naruto answered.

"It was…enjoyable, Danzo-sama. We thank you for this opportunity." Naruto thanked, earning a nod from Danzo.

"Very well, Time for training."

* * *

**So as I said before, next chapter will definitely have a lemon, and a time skip. Just wanted to introduce what was going on. At the beginning I didn't mention any more of the women because they will be introduced first hand in the coming chapters.**

**Also if any of first five guys can figure out what the A.H and G.R projects are and tell me by P.M, I will put in any one girl you want to have a lemon with, whether it be from Naruto, or outside of the series, I will do it. Might regret it later, but I'll do it. And that is if you can guess both of them, or at least what the A means.**

**That's my challenge to you guys! So now time to move on to whatever next story!**

**REVIEW!**

**OvO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys here is the next chapter of Dawn. So far I have gotten good reviews. The only negative reviews I have received only concerns Naruto's disability to use chakra. **

**Sigh. Apparently those who complained about it didn't read on, but just stopped reading all together. Naruto can use chakra, he just can't use it the way he is now. And plus when have you ever seen Naruto use any kind of jutsu at the age he is, hell, Sasuke could only use the Fireball jutsu, and it took him hours to do that.**

**Bottom line, just don't jump to conclusions and review, especially if its something negative because that only serves to piss me off. If you keep reading like a good reader, then you will find out what really is the case.**

**But if you just stop at half of the first chapter, then you will never find out -_-**

**Give a story a good three chapters before you decide not to continue reading. That's what I do, it really tells you if you like the story or not.**

**Anyway, enough of that. Now on to my challenge. So none of you got it right. But one person said it would have been nice if I gave some kind of hint, which I didn't and that's my fault. So I will come up with another challenge soon with the same reward, and hopefully I'll remember what the hint was.**

**Okay, so I guess its time to move on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter two**

An eleven year Naruto made his way through the dark tunnels, on his way to Danzo's office. The blonde was dressed in his usual training outfit, considering he just finished his daily spar with Hinata and Sai. For three years, he and his team have been constantly training. The only time they had break was during the day at the academy.

To Naruto and his team, the academy was the greatest place on earth. They were able to socialize and make friends with other kids, play with them as well.

Not to mention, they were able to actually use the emotions that they were forbidden to use during training. It gave them a chance to express themselves, and out of all of them, Naruto was the happiest.

He made friends with almost every single boy in the class. He was rivals with few however. Sasuke Uchiha was one in particular. The boy saw him as a rival, though Naruto didn't. He could easily kill the Uchiha heir but didn't.

Another boy he was rivals with was Kiba Inuzuka, though he unlike Sasuke, Naruto was friends with him. The two were always causing mayhem during school hours. Whether it was pulling pranks or slacking in class, they did it together.

The blonde was also popular within the female populace within his class. He had many fangirls which were almost equal to as many fangirls Sasuke had. Though Naruto didn't ignore his fan girls, instead he welcomed their advances with open arms most of the time.

However it was usually Hinata who told them to back off or she would maim them. Hinata was another person Naruto saw as his best friend.

Hinata was cold, and blunt most of the time. She spoke her mind, even if what she thought was rude to others she still did it, and dared anyone to say something about it.

However, instead of being gossiped about and ignored, Hinata was also given attention by those in the class too. She was someone the girls wanted to befriend, and the guys wanted to get at. Kiba being the main one.

Sai wasn't as social as Naruto or Hinata. He was quiet and usually kept to himself. But the kids loved his artwork, and enjoyed engaging in conversations with him. The pale boy would usually be seen hanging around with Shino Aburame or speaking with Shikamaru and Chouji.

Bottom line the past three years have changed the once emotionless children who only followed Danzo's orders. And they still did in fact. Whenever school was over, the three would hang with their friends for a certain amount of time before heading to base and continuing their training. All emotions were locked up till the next morning.

But the kids gaining a social life isn't the only thing that happened during the past three years. The Uchiha massacre took place about a year in during the academy.

Only Sasuke, and his mother Mikoto were left alive. The one who caused the massacre was Itachi Uchiha, the older brother of Sasuke and Anbu captain. He was the heir of the Uchiha, and was considered a genius. Now he is on the run ranked an S-rank criminal.

He scarred Sasuke for life, and giving the boy a goal to achieve. To gain power and kill his older brother. Mikoto was spared due to being on a mission that required her and another group of jounin's attention.

Kakashi hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Might Gai and Mikoto were assigned to check out the grave robbery of one of the late twelve ninja guardians. The mission took a good week, and they weren't successful.

Mikoto was beyond shocked to come home to an empty compound and her son in the hospital in a coma. Since then she has been training non-stop to protect her son, who now just ignores her.

Naruto shook his head, shaking those thoughts off before he kneeled and waited to be acknowledged, since he reached his destination.

"You may enter." Was the voice of his master. Naruto did so and stood at attention as Danzo was going over paperwork, with an impassive look.

"You are most likely wondering why I have called you here, aren't you, Naruto?" The ROOT leader asked. Naruto just nodded but kept silent.

"Tell me Naruto, your birthday is a week from now, yes?" Danzo stated, earning a nod as his answer. "You will be turning twelve, yes?" Danzo asked. Naruto gave another nod.

"I am taking you on a trip. The result of this trip will increase your abilities to new levels. It will take about a week to arrive, and when we do, it will be the tenth of October. The Hokage has already approved of this trip, and has funded the project you will be undergoing." Danzo stated, and for a brief moment, a flicker of confusion took place on Naruto's face.

"You may speak your mind Uzumaki." Danzo allowed. Naruto gave a small nod before he spoke.

"I wasn't aware I was going through any projects Danzo-sama. May I ask what the results of this project will bring me?" Naruto wondered. Danzo nodded, answering the boy's question.

"You weren't aware because I didn't feel it was necessary at that point in time. It is now, hence why are finding out now," Danzo paused, earning a nod of understanding.

"The results of this project are…unknown to me as well. Each recipient goes through different effects. However all I know is that each sense is boosted, your natural skills too. We will learn more once we arrive." Danzo informed.

As Naruto gave a nod, Danzo continued to speak. "We leave tomorrow morning. Inform your team you will be absent for some time. And get packing." Danzo ordered.

Naruto bowed to his master before he left the room. As he walked the halls, he ran into Hinata who was leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"What did Danzo-sama need you for?" She asked with her usual blunt attitude. Naruto sighed then spoke.

"Danzo-sama has enrolled me into some kind of project. When he did it is beyond me. But I'm going with him tomorrow morning and won't be back till after the tenth." Naruto informed. Hinata glanced at him before looking forward again.

"Alright then, I'll tell Sai, you get ready. And Naruto," Hinata called as the two stopped at two way tunnel. Naruto looked at his friend to see she was giving him a determined look.

"Don't get your goofy ass killed alright?" Hinata smirked. Naruto just chuckled before shaking his head.

"Alright Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled a real smile before he turned and left. Hinata's smirk turned into a small frown as she stared after her friend.

With a sigh, she turned the other way to go tell Sai what was going on.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto was walking with Danzo and the mans two bodyguards. The young boy wore a similar black poncho that everyone else wore. Underneath the poncho though was a black Anbu outfit, though he wore a black high collared short sleeved shirt that Mikoto gave him last night when he ran into her. Strapped to his back was his own short katana, due to his height.

The group was walking through the forest and heading to the border of fire country, Naruto didn't know where they would go from there. Though, he wasn't willing to ask.

And since he didn't expect for conversation to be made he let his mind wander. The subject he let his mind wander too was Mikoto Uchiha, the mother of Sasuke.

He has been spending a lot of time with her after the academy, and grew close to her. Naruto caught notice how Sasuke ignored her one day and decided to see if he could cheer her up. Ever since then the two nearly spent every day with each other doing whatever.

Mikoto kind of filled in the role of his mother but not quite. Though he wasn't sure, he thinks Mikoto saw him as a son. But Naruto just figured they were good friends.

The Uchiha women would teach him techniques from time to time, help him with his training, the training Sasuke refused from her. If they weren't training then they would just be hanging around the village, having conversations.

Due to those conversations, Naruto was able to deduce that Mikoto was a lonely person; even before the massacre. She told him stories of her life before marrying Fugaku. It was filled with laughter with her best friend Kushina, who Naruto thought was a cool person from the stories Mikoto told. But she would never tell Naruto her last name which was strange to him, but he let it be.

But then when her uncle the clan head at the time, Kagami Uchiha was dying, she was forced to be the next head. Naruto was confused at that logic but she explained it to him.

Her parents died when she was a little girl and her uncle took her in, and since he didn't have any kids at the time she took role as his daughter, hence being the clan heir. Kagami later had a son when Mikoto was 17, Shisui Uchiha.

Though it wasn't too long after when Kagami started to die, and Mikoto was forced to marry Fugaku and bear him a child within three years time.

Naruto learned she did bear Fugaku's child a year later, Itachi, who grew up to become best of friends with Shisui who just two years older than him. He also learned Mikoto cared little for Fugaku, who didn't really care much for her, so it was a loveless marriage.

And due to it being a loveless marriage, she was alone most of the time, being a housewife. It was occasionally that she got to go on missions, but it was usually high ranking missions that she was called for.

Naruto didn't feel pity for her. He admired her for her strong will. Instead of fully succumbing to the loneliness, she perceived, allowing her children to push her forward. And even though her clan was wiped out, and only her selfish inconsiderate son remained, she still kept her head up.

The blondes thoughts were interrupted when his senses alerted him of the Shuriken that were honing in on his groups position. The blonde quickly brought out shuriken and threw them in different directions that deflected the opposing.

"It seems we have visitors. Naruto, take care of them for us will you?" Danzo asked. Naruto nodded in response.

"Hai, Danzo-sama." The young boy said before he disappeared. The blonde reappeared in a tree branch, behind one of the assilants. Naruto didn't bother informing the man he was there, he just plunged the kunai in the back of his head before he quickly moved to another branch and repeating the process.

Both bodies fell from the trees with a thud, and Naruto hopped down as well, walking towards his master. But as he walked his ears twitched and he threw a kunai to the far left which impacted with something. A moment later, another body fell forward, the kunai imbedded within the head.

Naruto stayed still to make sure there was no more, and once he was sure he continued on. A nod of a approval was his praise from Danzo before they continued on.

Danzo gave a small twisted smile as they walked. A powerful weapon he would have indeed.

* * *

**One week later; Unknown Island**

The group of ROOT stepped off of the boat that transported them to the strange island in the middle of the ocean between Earth and Lightning Country. The trip was eventful in some cases.

They were mainly hassled by thugs or low rank missing ninja but it was mainly Naruto who took care of the threats, much to Danzo's satisfaction. It showed that Naruto was capable of handling real life threats, and that his training was actually paying off.

The island the group was one was for thing big, and far out, really far out. It took them a day and a couple of hours just to arrive. The island had a jungle terrain, though most of it was fenced off. However they could hear the howls, screeches, and roars of animals. It interested Naruto, but he kept it on a low; only giving glances here and there.

When they arrived on the island they were met by two people who were wearing some kind of strange armor and helmets. Almost similar to the armor that the Samurai of Iron country wore, but not quite. Naruto wasn't that interested to really care though.

The two just nodded at Danzo and began walking, the group following their lead. As they walked Naruto felt a little on edge, as if he was being watched. His hands moved over to his weapon pouch, but he heard Danzo speak, giving his attention to his master.

"Calm yourself Naruto. These animals are caged in and are watched reguraly. There is no need to be on edge." Danzo assured him. Naruto gave a small frown before adjusting his hands.

"Hai, Danzo-sama." The blonde muttered. The two adults behind Naruto and Danzo glanced to the sides as well before looking back forward.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit once he saw the large metal fortress that they were approaching. It was almost like a castle, though he could see guards patrolling around, on the bottom, middle and top level of the fortress. Some were even on what Naruto guessed to be Kunai turrets, mainly pointed at the jungle.

The blonde boy's attention was soon given to the large metal doors that opened, and a single man wearing a white lab coat coming out.

The man was middle aged with short cropped brown hair, with short bangs that swept to the side. He had fair skin, and wore round shaped glasses. He had a five o'clock shadow, and his eyes were a light green. Besides the white lab coat he wore, underneath he wore black dress pants and a green shirt and black tie. Instead of sandals, he wore closed toed boots.

The man walked up to the group who stopped. The guards that escorted them before moved to the sides, standing at attention. The man nodded to the guards before walking up the Danzo. Naruto stood at alert at a glare but remained still and silent.

"Danzo Shimura, it's a surprise to see you here after so long." The man stated with a friendly tone as he shook hands with Danzo who nodded.

"It has been a long time." Danzo nodded in agreement. The man chuckled before he looked at the three that accompined him. The two adults stood at attention, as if waiting for orders. However his attention was then given to the young boy that was by Danzo's side.

"And who do we have here? You're brining children with you now Danzo-san?" The man asked with a smirk. Danzo gave a small nod before he dug into his pocket and pulled out a white envelope.

The man raised a brow before he took the envelope and opened it. He read the contents for what seemed to be like minutes. Once he was done he looked towards Naruto then at Danzo. The ROOT leader gave a nod, causing the man to give a small smirk.

His green eyes turned to Naruto and he held out his hand.

"Doctor David Nakamura, and you are young lad?" The doctor asked. Naruto glanced at Danzo who gave another nod. With his permission granted, Naruto shook the man's hand.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." The boy informed. Nakamura's smirk widened as he shook the boys hand. Once the greeting was over the doctor ordered for the group to follow him inside. As soon as they stepped inside the metal doors slid shut, and a click was heard.

Naruto instantly took in the scent in the fortress and scrunched his nose in disgust. He didn't know what exactly the name of the smell was, but it smelled like a hospital, and he hated hospitals.

"I'm surprised that Hokage-dono would go to such lengths to ensure Konoha's strength and safety. But then again, I shouldn't be since Konoha and every other villages use children to fight for them." Nakamura chuckled.

"Every measure we take is for Konoha. No matter the cost." Danzo stated. Nakamura nodded as they walked through the white halls. Naruto looked around to see glass windows, and within those windows were people wearing white lab suits, doing different kinds of work.

Some were working in a lab mixing potions, others were dissecting some kind of…thing. It was all strange to not only Naruto, but the adults behind him too. Danzo and Nakamura seemed impassive by this, as if they were used to it.

Nakamura took a right, and continued walking till he pushed open a set of doors. The group following him walked in as well. Naruto blinked as he realized they were on another level, since there was white railing. As they walked, he looked past the railing to see there were people down there, working on some kind of machine.

The machine was like some kind of large canon. Next to the machine was another item that resembled an oven; though, inside the oven was something glowing green.

Naruto turned back forward when they came to a stop, and Danzo greeted more people who were working at computers. Nakamura took a seat and rolled to his desk. Two more people in similar white lab coats stood around him, a man and woman.

The second man had neck length black hair with a full beard and dark blue eyes. He also wore black dress pants, but he wore dark blue shirt and red tie. Naruto heard Danzo call him Doctor Sheard.

The woman looked around her mid or late twenties. She had brown hair that was tied into a top bun with a bang framing the right side of her face. She had sky blue eyes, similar to Naruto's own. She wore a dark blue skirt with a tucked in red shirt, and black heels. She was actually considered pretty to Naruto. He also heard Danzo call her Doctor Jewels.

"Naruto, come here." Danzo ordered. The blonde boy did so without question, moving to stand by his master. "I want you to go with Doctor Jewels and do whatever she tells you too, understand?" Danzo asked. Naruto gave a nod, with the usual 'Hai, Danzo-sama.'

Jewels gave Naruto a charming smile, "Come with me sweetie." Naruto nodded before following the pretty lady. Once the two were gone Nakamura gave Danzo a look.

"Alright, so do you know what's going to happen?" The man asked, as he and Sheard gave him a look. Danzo gave a small nod.

"Young Naruto, will gain new abilities, as well increase the ones he has…." However he was interrupted by Sheard who spoke up.

"Yes, but that might not be the case. This project might result in his death. Or he could be crippled, but into a coma etc. There are a lot of variables that come into play with this Danzo. You and Hiruzen are hoping for the boy to become a great weapon, when in reality, he may become the bane to Konoha's existence." Sheard said seriously.

"So you're telling me this won't be a success?" Danzo opened his eye, narrowing it at the two doctors. Nakamura shook his head, in response.

"We're not saying that at all…well actually we are. You see Danzo, this project as a 45% success rate. The other 55% doesn't always result in death. Like Sheard said, it might result in something totally different from what you were hoping. And with the entity that Naruto possess within himself, that success rate just dropped to 25%. We don't know what this project will do to Naruto." Nakamura explained.

"But we are not saying that what your hoping for is not possible. As long as there is more than a 10% success rate, there is still a chance. Not a big chance, but still a chance." Sheard added, Nakamura agreeing with him.

"So before we just throw young Naruto under the machine, we need to go over his entire anatomy. And it says here, you two also plan on having him going under the A.H project as well right?" Nakamura clarified as he re-read the letter.

Danzo nodded, causing Sheard to shake his head with a sigh. Nakamura hummed as he tapped his chin. He glanced to his colleague, then back at Danzo.

"While Jewels is inspecting Naruto, I need you to tell us about the boy. We need to know about his personality, quirks, habits, things like that. Because if we put him under that machine," Nakamura gestured to the large cannon like mechanism.

"Things are either going to be amplified, or it will destroy him." Nakamura finished. Danzo sighed as he took a seat and began speaking about one his most favored starred pupils.

* * *

**With Naruto**

While his master was speaking with the doctors, Naruto was with Jewels who opened a door to a room. She allowed him to walk in first, and he realized it was a simple room; a check up bed, a scale, a computer, the whole nine yards.

"Alright Naruto-kun, can you please remove whatever items you have on you. That includes weapons and such." Jewels smiled as she turned around to type something into her computer.

Naruto gave a nod as he took of his cloak. He then took off the vest, his shirt as well, only leaving him in his pants. He un-buckled the belt that carried his projectiles, unclipped his short sword. Afterwards he took off his boots, and set all the items on the bed.

Jewels turned around and gave a small sweat drop at all the weapons and such Naruto carried on him. "A little overboard don't you think?" Naruto simply shook his head.

"I must be always ready to protect Danzo-sama." Naruto answered. Jewels remained quiet before telling him to step on the scale, which he did.

"So I'm guessing your always on edge, looking out to protect Danzo right?" Jewels asked, earning a nod from Naruto. She pursed her lips and tried balancing out the scale, while measuring how tall he was.

"Wow, 5'5. That's pretty tall for a boy your age." Jewels commented. Naruto nodded a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Kiba is always ranting on about how short he is compared to me. But it's difficult being this tall because Iruka-sensei can always…" Naruto then shut his mouth, causing Jewels to look at him funny.

"What's wrong Naruto?" She wondered. The blonde shook his head, before he spoke.

"I'm not supposed to tell people what I do outside of training. Danzo-sama will get mad if I do." Naruto muttered. Jewels frowned before speaking.

"Well, it's okay if you do right now. Danzo is back down the hall. He won't know unless you tell." Jewels grinned.

Naruto blinked in surprise before he smiled as well.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Both Jewels and Naruto came back to the group who were waiting for them. Nakamura groaned as he saw his colleague finally return.

"The hell took you so long?" The man demanded. Jewels rolled her eyes as she handed Nakamura the clipboard with all of Naruto's information on it.

"I was doing all needed to do to get what we need." Jewels told him. Nakamura looked over the notes Jewels took to see she was telling the truth. He nodded before telling Naruto to come over.

Once he did, the doctor told him he would need a fresh pint of his blood. Naruto looked at Danzo who nodded. Giving out his arm, Nakamura accepted it and drew a pint of Naruto's blood which took a few minutes.

"Alright, this will take us all night for us to analyze and do what doctors do. So, I will have on of the guards escort you all to different rooms. You will be summoned once we need something." Nakamura stated.

And with that the group was led away. Jewels waved to Naruto with a smile, and the blonde gave a small smile and wave back before he left with Danzo.

* * *

**The next afternoon**

The next afternoon, Danzo was having a conversation with Nakamura and Sheard, while Jewels was keeping Naruto company by giving him the tour of the fortress. The two other ROOT agents were by Danzo's side as always.

"So we went over all the information you gave us. And I have to say, it's something." Nakamura chuckled. Danzo raised a brow till Sheard explained.

"Last night, we had a meeting with almost all the staff in our department. We discussed the possibilities and variables, concerning Naruto…"

"We even came up with a chart!" Nakamura pointed out, interrupting Sheard whose left eye started to twitch. "If you look here we have all the things that could go right with Naruto, and then all the things that could go wrong." Nakamura informed.

Danzo took a look at it, to see they were both the same length in amount. Before he could question this Nakamura continued.

"Now while I could go on and on about what will happen, I'll just put it in simplest terms. Right now, Naruto is already considered someone who will become a person who above normal. With the Kyuubi within him, it's already factor," Nakamura shrugged.

"But if we put him under the machine and it is a success. He WILL be considered a Super human, guaranteed. Sheard, explain to Danzo what will be enhanced and how much it will be." Nakamura smirked, crossing his arms.

Sheard rolled his eyes before he spoke. "Naruto's five senses will increase dramatically. From the information you told us, right now from a scale from one to ten, his sense would be put considered, a 6. If this succeeds, he will be higher than a ten," Sheard started.

"He will almost be like a mix breed between an animal and a human, and that is without the Kyuubi variable. His speed and strength will skyrocket, so much so, he is most likely going to have to wear limiters to do so. His elemental control will also be boosted…."

"Like I said, Super human!" Nakamura grinned. Sheard sighed with a roll of his eyes. He really hated being interrupted.

"Yes, this sounds great and all, but will there be any side effects that I must know of? What use is all this power, if it is no good to me. He might turn against me or something in the future, these are things I need to know." Danzo explained with a serious tone.

"Yes yes, we understand that. And were getting to that," Nakamura stated, trying to calm Danzo down.

"Now, we analyzed the pint of blood we took from Naruto. And since it was fresh we were able to deduce some things. Now the boy is what twelve? This is the start when a boy his age starts going through puberty. But, due to the Kyuubi, his hormones started to get out of wack about half a year ago. Meaning he has already been going through puberty." Nakamura explained.

"You were able to get that from just a pint of blood?" Danzo asked. Nakamura laughed at him shaking his head.

"I wish, no we were able to get that from Jewels who told us when she did her inspection. Your star pupil is an early bloomer." Nakamura chuckled. Danzo grunted in response.

"Anyway, one of the side affects is that his control over his hormones is going to loosen. His libido is going to increase dramatically. It might not happen right after, but it definitely will happen." Nakamura told him.

"He also might not be able to gain a good grip over his emotions like he has now. He might succumb to his anger more quickly than usual. Also his thought process will increase as well. He will tend to think things more through, having the IQ of a Nara." Sheard added.

"He will also have a strong desire for whatever he wants. Whether it be food, training, women, blood, it doesn't matter. Oh and that's another thing. His lust for blood will increase as well too. And lastly the pherenomes he gives off will rise as well, which goes hand in hand with his libido." Nakamura added.

"So bottom line, he will be a horny, blood lusting, smart ass, low tempered motherfucker." Nakamura stated bluntly. Sheard once again rolled his eyes before adding his own comment.

"But be aware these are only possibilities. None of this might not happen. He could be the most dumbest, yet happiest person on earth who thinks being abstinent is the best thing in the entire world. These are all possibilities." Sheard reminded.

Danzo remained silent for a few moments as he pondered the information he was just given. Both Nakamura and Sheard watched him. The former had an amused expression, and the latter had a grim one.

"And what of the A.H project? Will that do anything to him too besides what is expected?" Danzo wondered.

"We don't know, we haven't gone over that math yet. But before we start talking about that, lets slow down and focus on this first. Besides, Hokage-dono, only put a down payment on this project." Nakamura muttered.

Danzo gave a small grunt as he walked to the railing where the doctors below were working on the machine. He had a deep frown marring his face before he sighed and gave a nod. This was all for Konoha after all.

"Lets continue on with the project. I am aware of the effects this will have to the boy and I am fully ready for what is to come." Danzo stated. Nakamura and Sheard gave each other looks before nodding, the former with a sigh.

Nakamura pressed a button, requesting Jewels to return. After five minutes of waiting for the two to return, they set to work. Jewels' mood turned sour as she was told of what was going to happen. But she hid her emotion and led Naruto down to the second level of the room.

When they finally got down there, Jewels instructed Naruto to take off all the materials he had on him except his pants. He did so, setting everything to the side. Once he was finished he turned to Jewels who had a sad frown on her face. She also had a needle to which she took a sample of his blood.

"What's the matter?" Naruto wondered. Jewels looked at Naruto with a frown. She gazed into his sky blue eyes, which held concern and confusion.

"Nothing Naruto-kun; I'm just upset to what has been going on in your life." Jewels muttered. Naruto blinked in confusion, which caused her to elaborate.

"It's just that you are a sweet smart young boy, but you are surrounded by people who simply lust for power. Instead of caring for you like someone should, people are only using you for their own selfish benefits. I guess…I guess it makes me sad to know that." Jewels confessed.

Naruto frowned before he looked towards Danzo who was speaking with Nakamura. He then looked back towards Jewels who was setting everything up.

"I'm fine with it," Naruto stated. Jewels gave him a confused look before he continued. "I have no purpose, no goal in this life. Before Danzo-sama found me I was nothing. I was alone all the time, on the streets with no food." Naruto whispered in remembrance.

"But then he did. He gave me a reason to live, to be his tool and serve Konoha. He then gave me the opportunity to have a social life and make friends. Before, people would glare at me; but after a few years of hiding in the shadows and resurfacing, they don't. Danzo-sama gave me the chance I never thought I would have, to forge bonds." Naruto smiled.

Jewels gazed at him with slightly wide eyes and surprised look.

"And for that, I'm grateful to Danzo-sama. I will continue to serve him till I die, as that is how a tool should be." Naruto stated. Jewels only frowned deeper before shaking her head.

"Alright, Naruto, I'm going to need you to sit down in the chair." Jewels ordered. Naruto nodded in did so. Once he was situated, Jewels strapped his wrists and ankles down. After that she pressed a button which made a metal clasp appear above his torso, and pin him down. The boy gave a small shiver to how cold it was.

Jewels then pressed another button, which caused the chair to move up vertically so it was as if Naruto was standing up. The boy gazed the cannon, but his attention was then given to Jewels who started speaking, as the other doctors prepared the cannon.

"Okay Naruto-kun, I'm going to explain what's going on. Danzo told you he enrolled you into a project, correct?" Jewels asked, earning a nod from Naruto. "Well the project he enrolled you in is called The Gamma Radiation Project." Jewels revealed.

"This machine here is the Gamma Ray projector. That green glowing substance is a stone that is filled with Gamma energy. Don't ask how we were able to do that, long and complicated story." Jewels grumbled.

"Anyway, we are going to put that stone into the projector and it's going to shoot you with large amount of Gamma waves. These waves WILL change you. We don't know how, but it will. We are hoping that it will be successful, and not a failure which result into negative results." Jewels explained; Naruto just kept nodding, understanding what was going on now.

"I don't know how it feels, but I'm guessing it's going to hurt. The only thing that will help you live, is your will. Whatever it is, use it as a method to survive. Good luck Naruto-kun, I'm glad I got to know you a little bit." Jewels smiled, kissing his forehead.

The blonde gave a small blush before he looked back to the cannon, not an ounce of fear in his eyes.

"Is everything set?" Jewels asked the other doctors who gave nods and yes's. Jewels went to a computer and typed in what she needed too. Once that was done she checked over the cannon to make sure everything was perfect, they couldn't afford to mess things up.

After checking everything twice, she went up stairs to the upper level and guided the doctors on the computers. Sheard, Nakamura and Danzo were standing against the railing, their gazes on young Naruto who continued to look at the cannon.

"Wave power," Jewels demanded.

"100%" was her answer. As she kept listing off, the men against the railing were speaking to each other.

"You know Danzo-san, even though there aren't very many of those who have succeeded through the project, they get their own Weapon lab name. Would you like to give one to young Naruto?" Sheard asked.

"Ooh, what about Weapon Maelstrom?" Nakamura asked. Sheard sighed as he shook his head. Danzo didn't reply, as he was in thought.

"Dawn. Weapon Dawn; as in the Dawn of Konoha's rule." Danzo stated. Sheard and Nakamura hummed in thought.

"Raise the walls!" Jewel ordered. Her reply was the sound of thick glass walls to rise from the ground to box around Naruto. In front of the cannon was a big enough circle for the beam to come through.

"Weapon Dawn eh?" Nakamura muttered to himself.

"Fire!" Jewels barked. A moment later, the Cannon started to whirl before it fired a green beam into the box and at Naruto. The room started to glow a dull Green and everyone could hear Naruto's screams.

Within the box, Naruto was moving around, his veins bulging out. His head was thumping really hard, as if someone was trying to split open his skull. Not to mention his body felt as if it was on fire. There was a loud ringing in his ears also. He was in total pain.

After a few more moments, he couldn't take the strain. His eyes started to roll into the back of his head, while his body started to shake wildly as well. He was having a seizure.

"Are you sure he will live through this?" Danzo demanded quietly as they all witnessed what was going on. Sheard and Nakamura shook their heads, causing Danzo to give a small sigh.

'Prove to me how useful you are, Naruto.'

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to be greeted to a dim lit room. The sound of dripping, made his ears twitch. He also felt a little warm. The boy blinked as he focused in to what was in front of him. And that was a large thick barred cage with a paper seal holding it together.

Large blood red eyes with a vertical slit pupil opened up, glaring at Naruto. The blonde boy glared back with an impassive face. It was like that for what seemed like hours till the owner of the red eyes chuckled deeply.

"**So it seems my container isn't afraid of me. Interesting.**" The deep voice stated. Naruto cocked his head to the side a bit, as if studying the creature within.

"Normally, I would be afraid…if I was some kid who didn't know what was going on. But I do. You are the Kyuubi no yoko, the strongest Biju." Naruto stated, his keeping his gaze on the giant red eyes.

"**That is correct. Tell me fleshbag, why do you not fear me**?" Kyuubi wondered. Naruto raised a brow before answering the question.

"Because, Danzo-sama taught us not to fear anything; not even death. Fear is a sign of weakness, a weakness that our enemy can exploit which will result into our defeat." Naruto uttered, remembering his teachings.

Kyuubi hummed deeply before nodding in agreement. "**Your teacher has taught you well then, fleshbag. Now why do you come to bother me? Is it the need for my power?**" Kyuubi growled a bit, narrowing his eyes.

"I have no need for your power Kyuubi. While it is great and helpful, it is of no use to me since I can't use chakra. Besides, it will only result in a headache if I try to force you to give me your power." Naruto muttered.

"**You are correct boy. For that my respect for you has risen a bit. However you are wrong as well. You have the ability to use chakra, I'm just not allowing you to use it.**" Kyuubi smirked.

Naruto hummed with a nod. "I see. The reason you are prohibiting me from using the chakra I have, is so I don't try and force you to give me your chakra. But you are allowing some of my pathways to widen so I don't die, hence you not dying as well. Correct?" Naruto deduced.

This time, Naruto was greeted with the sight of a set of razor sharp teeth that were set into a grin.

"**Bravo boy. Once again, my respect has risen. You are correct. It will be easy for me to widen your pathways at the moment. Besides, their widening anyway due to this…gamma wave thing, you are undergoing.**" Kyuubi muttered.

Naruto simply nodded before he spoke. "I apologize for bothering you, Kyuubi-dono. I unconsciously came here, I will see to it that it won't happen again. Farewell." Naruto bowed respectively. He was about to leave when Kyuubi stopped him.

"**Before you go boy, there are a few things I must know and you must know as well. First, I want to know why you are treating me with such respect.**" Kyuubi demanded. Naruto blinked, pondering the question.

"Well you are the great Kyuubi. If you weren't trapped in that cage, you would kill me easily. Besides, I later learned that it was you who kept me alive during the time before Danzo-sama appeared. For that you have my gratitude. Also, even though it is my body, it isn't. We share the same body in a way. Another thing is I have a reason to treat you like garbage anyway. If anything we are alike." Naruto paused as Kyuubi narrowed his eyes again.

"**How so?**" He wondered. Naruto looked at his feet, then the seal, before finally Kyuubi.

"We both didn't have a choice in the sealing, and now were both prisoners." Naruto finished, causing Kyuubi's eyes to widen in surprise from the answer. It was only a moment, that they closed and Naruto heard a deep rumbling chuckle.

"**You amuse me, Naruto Uzumaki. But I do agree with you. Therefore, I shall tell you the changes that are happening to you."**

* * *

It seemed as if hours passed, but it was only a few minutes. Danzo was getting anxious, though he didn't show it. Jewels was getting worried, but kept her emotions in check. Sheard and Nakamura continued to keep their gaze on Naruto who was still having his seizure.

Danzo's eye narrowed as he felt a burst of chakra come from Naruto. He didn't know what it was, but it kept him on his toes. His attention was given to one of the doctors on the computers who spoke.

"Ma'am, the pint of blood and Gamma storage is almost empty. Should we turn it down?" He asked. Jewels was about to answer but it was Nakamura who spoke.

"Turn it up a bit higher, give him one last good dosage. What is the perecent level right now?" The doctor asked; his answer was forty. Nakamura nodded in response. "Turn it up to 58."

"Are you insane? There is such a thing as too much David! He could die!" Jewels barked. Nakamura shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"He'll be fine. He's still alive isn't he? I'm sure one more dose wouldn't do much harm." Nakamura shrugged. Jewels growled before turning to Naruto who was shaking even more uncontrollably. The beam wave intensified on Nakamura's orders.

Naruto started to scream again, his head jerking from side to side. His body started to break out of it's restraints, but with no luck. Jewels moved to stand by Sheard, gazing at Naruto with a horrified look on her face.

The boy's eyes snapped open revealing glowing crimson red. There was no pupil in sight what so ever. His whisker marks were beyond thick, as they looked like some put claw marks on his face. His canine teeth sharpened and lengthened, as well did his nails. The boys screams started to turn into howls and roars.

One of the roars surprised one of the doctors working the computers, causing them to twist the knob, increasing one of the elements that the waves contained. The doctors immediately noticed, frowns appearing on their faces.

"What's going on?" Sheard asked the staff. The one who made the mistake spoke up in a shaky voice.

"I accidently turned up base element from 52 to 69. I tried to turn it down but…"

"You fool! That can cause a chain reaction! You should have just left it there! Now everything else is out of whack!" Nakamura shouted in anger.

"Is there nothing you can do to fix it?" Danzo wondered with a raised brow. Sheard shook his head as Nakamura left to go see what he could do.

"There isn't much we can do. If we try to adjust everything else, we might accidently end up killing him. Since that idiot increased the base element, that caused certain other things to transfer too; but not in a good way. Everything now has been increased, instead of decreasing; most likely to odd and uneven numbers, not balancing with their counter parts." Sheard explained with a grave tone.

Danzo's frown deepened as he took in the information. As he turned his head, there was an explosion of light that lit up the whole room. After a few moments, it faded away. The projector was off, and Naruto was completely still.

"What just happened?" Jewels demanded. One of the staff members gave her an answer.

"The gamma storage has hit zero, along with the blood storage. Everything else is offline." The staff member relayed. Jewels pressed the button to lower the walls before she took off for the stairs. Sheard followed her, though Danzo stayed where he was.

Jewels made it to Naruto's position and pressed the button to lower the chair. Once lowered, she pressed the other button to undo the metal clasp. The woman made her way over to the boy quickly and unfastened the belts holding him down.

With Sheard's help she was able to get him off the chair and onto a clear table. Jewels then checked Naruto's pulse, only to feel nothing. The woman immediately got a charger and rubbed them together.

"Clear!" She announced before pushing it down on him. His body lifted before falling back down with a thump. "Come on Naruto, wake up." Jewels muttered to her self. "Clear!"

Once again the same result happened, and Jewels was now starting to get frustrated. She would not let an innocent boy die on her watch, not because of someone else's selfish reasons.

Just as she was about to rub the charges together, Naruto's eyes began to flutter open. Jewels looked at them to see they were a dull crimson instead of the sky blue. The blonde kept his gaze on her before he grunted and sat up, gripping his head.

"The hell happened to me?" The boy asked. Jewels put away the chargers before giving Naruto a hug of relief. The boy raised a brow as he took in her scent. His ears twitched as he heard the sound of typing from above. He blinked as he could see the patterns of a wall in complete detail.

"Damn," Naruto muttered as he closed his eyes and covered his ears. He wasn't used to all this heightened crap, so it was messing with him. Jewels let go of him wondering what wrong. But then she took in his appearance.

There was small muscle build on his body that were surely grow in time. His blonde hair was more vibrant than before with red tips and streaks in it. His whisker marks were a bit more pronounced than usual, but not by much. Sharpened fangs jutted from his upper lip as well. Then there were his eyes, which had a vertical slit for pupils. The only thing that didn't seem to change was his height.

Naruto hopped off the table, and only stood for a few moments before he fell to the ground. Jewels gasped before she and Sheard picked him up from the ground. The blond was going in and out of consciousness.

"His body is still going through it. We need to get him to the bacta tank fast." Sheard stated as he and Jewels quickly moved to the nearest medical room. Danzo and Nakamura also followed the two. Once they arrived they saw put plugs and a mouth piece on Naruto before closing the tank.

The man nodded to Jewels who immeditately started pressing buttons. A few seconds later, healing water started to fill up the tank till it was completely full; Naruto floating within.

"I must say Doctor, your advanced technology really amazes me." Danzo muttered, earning a smirk from Nakamura.

"Thank you Danzo-san. That means a lot coming from you." Nakamura chuckled. Danzo gave a small nod before he asked his question.

"How long will it be till he can come out?" The ROOT leader wondered. Nakamura shrugged in response.

"Well, from my guess, two days at least. This tank will strengthen and restore his body, getting whatever needs to be controlled under control," The man informed, earning a nod. "You see his body is not adjusted to the new heightened senses, being in there will help him with that; allowing him to get used to it."

Sheard walked up to them with a sigh and a clip board in his hand. "We're going to have to run some tests while he's in here. We're not for sure positive if the operation was a success or not. Hopefully he will be awake in a few hours to participate." Sheard uttered.

"Do what you must." Danzo allowed before he gave Naruto one last look before leaving the room. Nakamura and Sheard gazed after the elder before looking towards Jewels who was gazing at Naruto.

"What do you think is up with her?" Nakamura whispered, earning a shrug from Sheard.

"Beats me." The man grumbled before he too left. Nakamura raised a brow before shrugging as well and leaving Jewels alone with the boy.

After gazing at Naruto in silence for a few minutes she sighed and left the room, switching off the lights and closing the door. However she missed Naruto's eyes start to flutter open, revealing his crimson eyes.

After glancing around, the boy closed his eyes again.

* * *

**Alright so, this is the end of the chapter. And yes I know there was no lemon this chapter, I just wasn't feeling it and didn't know how to make it happen from where I left off. But next will have two lemons, one for that chapter and the other to make up for this chapter.**

**Also I figured out the challenge. So the challenge is what does the A in the A.H project stand for. If you can figure out what it means, once again I will allow you to choose one girl of your choice to have a lemon with, even if I dislike them. **

**And if you can tell me what the whole thing stands for I'll allow two girls. Tell me by P.M though instead of review. Because if you tell me in a review I'm going to ignore it; even if you are correct. Unless you're a guest I guess…**

**The Hint….is….Marvel**

**Now another challenge I have for you guys is what Naruto's power is. If you guys can guess this correctly, you get TWO girls of your choice! **

**The Hint is….Shadow…and that is only a fragment, it's up to you to figure the rest out, to get the right answer.**

**You have until the 12****th**** of June to figure it out. **

**Now with all that said and done….**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**OvO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys time for another chapter of Dawn! So last chapter I left you guys with a challenge, two actually. Now there were winners yes, but the first person who guessed it all right was Willowskeith. He was the one who gave me the right answers first, and later people came along as well. But after a certain date I took no more winners or whatever.**

**But I will not be telling you guys what A.H means, those who won know what it means and that's all that matters. **

**Though I will be telling you Naruto's powers….in the story hehe. So right now there are suggestions of other worlds flying around, some I have heard and know of, others I have heard but never dabbled into, which will be difficult for me. But if I need help I will ask.**

**For now in the mean time the worlds that go first will be the ones I know of before moving on. Each world will have a total of three or four chapters or whatever. But at the moment, it will be the NARUTO universe.**

**Now, as I promised, there will be at least one lemon in the chapter. Now speaking of lemons, Usually in my stories I inform you when there is going to be a lemon and when it ends. I will not be doing that with this story considering this is a lemon story. So it will be up to you to figure out when the lemon happens and when it ends.**

**Anyway, with all that said time to move on to the third chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter three**

Today was the Wednesday the 22nd of May. And in Konoha it was a nice warm morning. Civilians and Shinobi of Konoha were going about their usual day, passing by saying hello to those they knew or those they didn't know.

The sun was shining high in the sky with a few clouds around as well, giving shade in some areas. Though, there were some who had enough shade considering they were inside. By standers who passed by the Apartment complex near the red light district heard…noises. Some stopped to make sure they weren't imagining things, and others simply walked on as if it was normal.

"Excuse me sir, but do you hear that as well?" One civilian asked a man who was on the corner minding his business. The average scruffy looking man gave a shrug, which prompted the civilian to keep going.

"It sounds like someone is screaming, do you think we should help?" The civilian wondered. The scruffy man gave the other a strange look before chuckling shaking his head.

"I don't think they would need it. The girl screaming is perfectly fine, no help needed." The scruffy man smirked. The other blinked in confusion, causing him to elaborate. "Those aren't screams of pain, they're screams of pleasure." Scruffy stated before ending the conversation.

The civilian blinked as he finally realized what the man meant. He looked at his watch to read that it was 7:48 am. "At this hour? Don't you think it's a little early to do the hanky panky?" the man wondered, earning a shrug from Scruffy.

"Maybe to us, but not to him. It's never to late or early for him to receive some pussy. Lucky bastard." Scruffy muttered before heard one last scream that went past the doors, heard by everyone. Everyone blinked for a few moments before continuing on with their day.

The scruffy man looked at his own watch before muttering to himself. "Still hasn't beat his record." The man stated as he and the other man heard a door open. They both looked and heard casual whistling. Coming down the stairs was a teenager about 14 years old.

He had spiky sun-kissed blonde hair with crimson red streaks and tips. He had a light tan to his skin. What stood about him though was the slightly bold whiskers on his cheeks and his sparkling blue eyes with black slits for pupils. His canines jutted out from his teeth which was also unusual.

The teenager's blonde hair was shoulder length in the style of the Dangai haircut, which only he in the village could pull off. He stood about 5'8, while having a muscled yet lean physique.

For his attire, the blond wore a fish net tank top that hugged his torso tight, showing off his abs a bit. Around his neck was a red crystal necklace that shown beautifully in the light, almost glowing. The teen also had medium sized black diamond earrings. On his right shoulder plate was a tattoo of the word Chaos, written in black Kanji. On his left shoulder was a tattoo of a black Uzumaki Swirl.

Around his wrists, the teen wore gold metal bracelets that were tight yet comfortable around them. For bottoms, he wore pitch black Anbu style pants and Anbu style boots. Strapped to his thigh was a black Kunai and Shuriken holster.

Carrying behind him casually was a bright neon Orange jacket, the upper half of a jumpsuit. The shoulders were black, as well was some of the back. On the back in the middle though, was the Uzumaki swirl.

The teen casually walked up to the scruffy looking man and handed him a set of keys. "Morning Kiyan, make sure she's out by," Looking at his watch he continued. "8:15." The blonde ordered.

"Gotcha ya boss. You better, your going to be late." Kiyan warned. The teen waved him off as he kept walking.

The civilian watched the whole exchange with wide eyes as he gazed after the teen. "You know him?" he asked. Kiyan snorted before nodding.

"Yup. He is the best employer I ever had. All I have to do is make sure whatever girl he dicked down leaves his apartment by a certain time and lock it tight. I get paid 200 ryo every two days." Kiyan smirked as he scratched his scruffy beard.

"Wow, who is he?" The civilian wondered in curiosity. Kiyan's smirk widened before he spoke.

"He is the Show off, Number one unpredictable, Hyper active, Ladies man," Kiyan listed before he gazed at the walking teen who was getting farther and farther away.

"His name is…"

* * *

"Where the hell is Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka groaned as he rubbed his temples in irritation.

The Chunin teacher had a full class, only missing one person. He looked towards the class to see no one was willing to answer him. His eye twitched in annoyance. These kids were really loyal to the brat, well everyone besides Sasuke that is. Looking towards the Uchiha, he could see that he wasn't really paying attention, gazing out the window.

Everyone's attention however was given to the door that slid open revealing the blonde teen. He had a small smirk on his face as he walked in.

"Sorry I'm late sensei, a poor little pussy cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Naruto gave, hoping yet knowing Iruka wouldn't buy it. And he was right as Iruka didn't buy it.

"Naruto; that barely made any sense. You have been late since Monday, that's three times in a row. I'm going to have to give you detention. Stay after class." Iruka ordered. Naruto blinked and began to argue.

"Come on Iruka-sensei! It's the last week of school, what's the point in showing up on time, besides I'm only a few minutes late!" Naruto pointed out. Iruka shook his head with a frown.

"Go sit down Naruto." Iruka ordered once more. Naruto sighed in defeat and made his way to his seat. Though on the way, the class, or more specifically Naruto's fan girls, were about to argue and defend Naruto when Iruka rounded on them, using his big demonic head jutsu to shut them up.

Naruto muttered a thanks to the class before he sat beside Kiba who snickered at his friend. The blonde gave the Inuzuka a side glare before he started to tune out Iruka who wanted to start reviewing last minute material.

* * *

After a few hours of doing the basics and whatever, lunch time rolled around and Naruto was hanging with his circle of friends which included Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata and Sai.

Sai didn't really change much over the years besides growing taller, being as tall as Naruto. Hinata however changed the most in Naruto's eyes. While the girl's blunt 'I don't give a fuck' attitude was still the same, it wasn't like that most of the time with him.

Hinata grew her hair longer, having it waist length instead of it being short. The bangs framing her face were still chin length and her hime-style cut hair was the same also. Hinata stood at 5'6 as well. The girl kept her hooded cream colored jacket, but it was fully unzipped as she wore a black fishnet top that stopped right under her large D-cup breasts. The shirt was also cut to show off some of her cleavage. Her stomach was toned and flat, having some abs as well, meaning she kept up with her training.

For bottoms she wore black short shorts, that cupped her bubble butt. The shoes she were black low heeled sandals. For accessories, she wore red lipstick and white studs for earings. Over all, Hinata had a more womanly figure, which was unlike other girls in the academy. All the boys besides her ROOT teammates thought she was hot and a babe. That attitude made her reject all of them.

Though Sai didn't see her as nothing more than a friend and saw her as pretty, it was Naruto who truly complimented her. Unlike the other boys, Naruto told her most of the time that she was beautiful and sexy, which is exactly what she loved. This caused her to get even closer to Naruto, and often proclaim her love for him.

She was currently sitting the closest to Naruto, both of their shoulders touching. It was normal for everyone to see them that close, though why they weren't dating was beyond them. But none of the other kids were complaining. It still gave the girls a chance to chase after Naruto and the boys to chase after Hinata.

Speaking of which, Naruto felt someone tap his shoulder making him blink in confusion. The blond looked behind him to see one Ino Yamanaka smiling at him. The blond boy smiled back, taking in her image.

Ino was right behind Hinata when it came to the beauty department in the academy. The girl had platinum blonde hair that was held in a high ponytail that came down to her waist with a bang covering the right side of her face. She had teal pupil-less eyes as well. The girl stood at 5'6 which was average height for girls her age.

In terms of attire, Ino wore small silver hoop earrings and purple revealing clothing. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and hugged tightly around her pelvic area. The girl used to wear bandages but she didn't after a certain point in time. Instead she chose to wear short black spandex shorts.

The girl's had a flat tone stomach as well, along with a nice set of hips and a slightly more than average ass. Her breasts were a mid C-cup, which she seemed to be proud of.

"Hey Ino-chan, what's up?" Naruto wondered with a grin. Hinata glanced at the Yamanaka before looking back forward. Ino smiled at Naruto before she spoke.

"Sorry about the detention Naruto-kun, Iruka-sensei wasn't really being fair." Ino muttered. No one could really call her an ass kisser because it was true. Naruto was one for calling people out for kissing others asses, he hated it, even from his fan girls. Though, that seemed to only attract more of them.

"Eh, its cool. Detention is nothing new really." Naruto grumbled, earning a snicker from Kiba. Those two would constantly be in detention in their early years due to the pulling of pranks.

"Well, anyway I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after detention. Would like to get to hang out more before Graduation, we might get to see each other as often." Ino smiled. Naruto hummed before he sighed and shook his head.

"No can do Ino-chan. I have things I need to work on, a new project. Maybe after graduation. We do get a week before we need to meet up for team assignments. We can hang out then, cool?" Naruto smiled. Ino nodded with a blush before she left to hang out with Sakura.

"Damn Naruto, you are such a lucky bastard." Kiba grumbled. Naruto hummed before taking a bite out of his apple.

"How so?" The blond teen wondered as he chewed. Kiba gave him a deadpanned glare before he pointed to Ino, Sakura, Ami, and the other girls that wanted Naruto.

"You have pussy thrown at you all the damn time. In school and out. Your like a fucking chick magnet! Hell sometimes he I can smell the pheromones that you give off when we hang out in the village. Then suddenly, the shit that just happened, happens." Kiba muttered. Naruto gave a shrug before speaking.

"Well I can't really control it, it just happens. Sometimes it's annoying dealing with things similar to what just happened." Naruto grumbled.

'_**That's not how you really feel is it**__?_' A deep rumbling voice from within his head voiced it's question. Naruto mentally snorted.

'No fucking way. Pussy is the best thing in life next to money, blood and booze; and a little herb from time to time, to ease the nerves.' Naruto hummed in thought.

'_**Hmph, you scared me for a moment**__._' The voice replied, earning a chuckle from the blonde. Naruto then focused back to reality, just in time to give Hinata his attention.

"Naruto we need to talk, come one. Later," Hinata waved to their friends before she stood up and Naruto followed after her with a small sigh, wondering what the problem was.

"What do you think she wants to talk about?" Chouji asked his friends who gave shrugs. Kiba huffed crossing his arms and continuing to eat his lunch.

* * *

Hinata led Naruto behind the school building to an alley way that no one really came through. The blonde looked confused to what was going on. He was going to voice his confusion when he felt a pair of lips press up against his own, demanding entrance.

Naruto was surprised by this action as he fell back against the wall with a small thud. He realized that Hinata was kissing him and grinding up on him, her large breasts pressed against his chest. The blonde smirked mentally, before closing his eyes and enjoying the kiss, battling his tongue with Hinata's as he fondled her ass.

The girl moaned in the kiss, enjoying the feeling of pleasure Naruto was giving her. Hinata pulled away from the kiss allowing Naruto to nip and nibble at her neck. This made the girl moan even more in pleasure. Hinata lifted Naruto's chin up so she push her lips against his, swirling her tongue around his. But before he could get into the kiss anymore, Hinata dropped to he she was facing his groin.

"What brought this on?" Naruto asked with a pleasure filled grunt due to Hinata massaging his crotch through his pants. Hinata shrugged, a smirk on her face.

"Was horny is all, besides it's been some time since we fucked. I want you now and I'm going to get you." Hinata declared as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his black and orange boxers, so they were now around his knees.

Hinata gazed at Naruto's semi-erect circumcised 5 inch penis. It was just as she remembered, thick and long. The girl gently grabbed onto his ball sack which were the size of two golf balls, indicating how much semen he had stored up. Massaging them softly and slow, she sent a long lick to the under side of his dick.

Naruto gave a small shiver as he watched the buxom girl begin to swirl her tongue around his tip, something he really enjoyed when receiving a blowjob. Hinata puckered her lips and gave the head a kiss before sucking it into her mouth and bobbing her head back and forth. The blonde gave a quiet perverted laugh as his lust started to take over.

Hinata glanced up to her crush to see his sapphire blue orbs start to bleed a crimson red, indicating he had succumbed to his lust. She mentally smiled, happy that things were about to get good. The Hyuuga then focused on the task at hand and started deep throat the blonde teen, suppressing her gag reflex. The gave a guttural noise for a few moments holding the dick in her throat. She wasn't surprised when the semi-erect dick was now expanding to it's full length, filling her throat up even more. Tears started to form as she desired oxygen.

But just as she was about to pull off, a pair of hands held on to the back of her head. Getting a decent grip, Naruto started to buck his hips, his balls slamming against her chin as he let out a growl of pleasure. Once the blonde noticed tears were coming out of Hinata's eyes and her face was red he pulled out, allowing her to gasp and gulp for much needed air.

Naruto patiently waited for her to compose herself, a smirk still on his lips. After a few moments, Hinata took a deep breath before she grabbed on to his dick and started to stroke him off. She got close again and started to tongue his sack sucking on each nut before trying to fit both of them into her mouth. Once she was able to the girl not only swirled her tongue around them, but she hummed as well.

Naruto gave a groan, he looked to his watch to realize they only had about ten minutes before lunch was over. The blonde sighed in annoyance before he had Hinata stand back up. Switching places, he pushed her against the wall and dove his hand in to her tight shorts and panties to feel she was really wet.

Smirking, Naruto unbuttoned her shorts so he could freely slip two digits in to her moist pussy. Hinata bit back a loud moan as he fingered her, not to mention grope her left breast. Naruto wasn't too surprised when he found out she wasn't wearing a bra.

"N-Naruto-k-kun, please," Hinata begged with a moan. The blonde's smirk turned into a grin. Nodding he turned her around, but still didn't remove his fingers. Hinata put her hands against the wall and shot her butt forward as Naruto removed his fingers and slipped off her shorts, leaving her black panties on.

Naruto rubbed Hinata's saliva and pre-cum around his dick, using it as lube. It would be even easier to slip in due to her wet pussy. Moving her panties to the side, Naruto prodded her eagerly waiting pussy. She moaned and shivered when he rubbed against her clit.

"Stop fucking around and put it in already!" Hinata barked, having enough games, wanting the fire in her loins to be put out. Naruto smirked as he slowly entered in, both moaning in pleasure.

"Fuck, Naruto," Hinata moaned out. She nearly forgot the feeling of his 8 ½ inched long thick cock filling up her pussy. Naruto took a deep breath, greatly enjoying the heat that pleasured his dick.

'Man do I love pussy.' Naruto thought to himself, earning a grunt of agreement from the voice within his head. After a moment or so of enjoying the feeling, Hinata and Naruto both started to move. She would gyrate her ass around his pelvis while he humped and slammed against her like there was no tomorrow.

The blonde would give long slow strokes, dipping down a bit before bringing it back up making Hinata curse from pleasure. Then sometimes he would simply pound against her fat ass as he smacked it. This caused the girl to bite her lip in pain and pleasure.

Currently Naruto was slamming against her balls deep as he roughly fondled and pulled her sensitive nipples. The girl was having a very hard time holding back her moans of pleasure, only whispering out curses and words for him to go faster or harder.

Naruto had a grin on his face as he tapped Hinata's ass. However that grin turned to a small frown when he heard something, though he didn't stop moving his hips, only turning his head to where the noise came from. Hinata however didn't hear anything as she was way too into the dick she was receiving.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he slowed down a bit, giving into his long strokes, making Hinata even wetter. The girl was on the verge of cumming, if her pleas of letting her cum were any indication.

The blonde however wasn't really paying attention as he looked around. He figured it was his imagination and was going to go back on focusing fucking Hinata, but out the corner of his eye he saw a mop of pink hair. He instantly recognized the owner of the pink hair and smirked. Seeing the person as no threat and would come back to her later, he focused on Hinata.

He knew the pink headed person was still watching, probably intrigued to what was going on. That meant he needed to put on a good show. With a bigger smirk, Naruto slammed into Hinata even harder, hitting her womb. This caused the girl to give a light scream of pleasure and her tongue to hang out of mouth, her eyes filled with lust.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Hinata started to shout as Naruto was not holding back. The blonde himself was getting spurred on by Hinata's shouts of pleasure, which made him start to feel the feeling of cumming. Trying to get his last nut in, Naruto gave on more long hard slam to Hinata.

'Kurama!' Naruto called to his biju who simply nodded doing what he has been doing for the past two years. And that was making Naruto's semen impotent, but still strong.

Naruto allowed himself to cum within Hinata's walls. Hinata gave a silent scream of pleasure as she felt Naruto's dick expand a bit from cumming. Not to mention the heat and amount of his cum flooding her pussy. This caused the girl to cum herself.

Naruto stayed in his position, emptying out his load. As he did this he gave small short thrusts before he pulled out, allowing a waterfall of cum to pour out the girl's pussy. The blonde took a deep calming breath before he noticed Hinata licking his dick clean from both of their juices. He gave a small moan as the girl sucked in her cheeks, swirling her tongue around the tip.

Her eyes started to roll back in her head as she swallowed whatever cum she gathered. She hummed in satisfaction before letting go with a POP. She gave Naruto a grin, licking her lips as she did.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." Hinata thanked as she stood up, pulling up her shorts as well. Naruto simply nodded with his own smile, following her lead. He glanced to the far left to see that the pink headed person was gone. Once he buttoned up his pants he walked over to the hidden spot to see a puddle of fluid. He narrowed his eyes crouched and gave it a sniff.

He smirked, as he looked towards the exit of the alley way. Whoever was here, got themselves off from his little show. Standing up he glanced to Hinata, who was fixing her clothes and straightening her hair.

As she walked, there was a slight limp in her step. The Uzumaki and Hyuuga left the alley and made their way to class, just in time too since the bell went off.

* * *

The rest of the school day was boring to Naruto, and it showed on his face and attitude; a bored expression on his face, while he kind of slouched in his seat. The blonde looked around to see Hinata was also bored but there was a light blush on her cheeks. She was either masturbating in the middle of class, or she was thinking back to their session.

Looking around some more he saw Kiba was drawing something on his paper while Akamaru took a nap on his head. Shikamaru was sleeping, and Chouji was eating; neither one of them doing something new.

Going to the right side of the class he saw Ino was looking in a mirror fixing her make up or whatever, though it was Sakura Haruno who caught his attention. She kept giving him not so discreet glances, though he pretended he didn't notice. The girl was biting her bottom lip, a look of want in her eyes.

To Naruto, Sakura Haruno was the third prettiest girl in the class. For some strange reason, her pink bubblegum hair captivated him, as well as her jade green eyes. The girl wore a red short sleeved shirt with black spandex shorts. The girl stood at 5'6 as well, and had abnormally large forehead that she used to be made fun of about.

Though, after Naruto threatened her bullies, she was no long picked on. Ever since then she became on of his many fan girls. And of the girls he had some sexual encounters with but nothing really major.

The girl had a low B-cup at best, however her bubble butt made up for it. So while Ino had breasts, Sakura had ass, but Hinata trumped them both as she had bigger tits and a bigger ass. Just thinking about tapping that ass made him hornier than he should have been. Fucking libido.

Naruto gave a small groan, as he heard Iruka drone on and on about nothing. But suddenly, the school bell rang which indicated that school was out. All the kids besides a few stood up and ran for the door. The ones who took their time was Sasuke, Hinata and Sai. Naruto was going to stand up but Iruka reminded him about his detention, this caused the teen to groan and sit back down.

"See ya later Naruto-kun." Hinata waved with a small smile as she and Sai left for ROOT training. Naruto muttered, Danzo was going to be irritated. And Naruto didn't really like it when Danzo was irritated, as that meant he would be given way more training than the other two which would be for hours on end till Danzo felt it was enough.

Naruto slumped in his seat with a bored expression with his face. Iruka sighed as he sat on his desk and spoke to the teen.

"What has been going on with you Naruto? This isn't the first time you been late during the week, and sure hasn't been the third time you've been late during the year," Iruka pointed out. Naruto sat there in silence as Iruka continued ranting on.

"I know it is the last week of school and that you are the top student in the class next to Sasuke and Hinata, but really? At least show a good example to the others. They do look up to you Naruto." Iruka stated. Naruto gave a nod in a sigh, his lecture was really turning him off.

"As much as I don't want to let you stay for detention I have no choice. But," Iruka grumbled causing Naruto to perk up.

"I'm free to go?!" The blonde asked excitedly. Maybe he wouldn't be punished by Danzo after all, those hopes were hurled out the window when Iruka gave him a deadpanned look.

"No. I was going to say I have a meeting with the dean to go to, so I'm going to drop you off to another teachers room where you will serve detention. Come on." Iruka ordered the teen. Naruto gave another groan as he stood up and walked through the halls till they stopped in front of a classroom door. Iruka knocked before he received permission to enter.

Once they did, Naruto and Iruka were greeted to the sight of a female teacher working putting away papers at her desk. Naruto blinked as he gazed at the woman.

She had dark violet hair that was tied into a top bun but a bang framed the right side of her face. She had warm brown eyes, and a fair skin tone. The woman also wore a light shade of pink lipstick on her normal pouted lips.

The outfit she was wearing was different from the other teachers who wore their Chunin outfit. She wore a silky looking purple button up shirt that had a slightly high collar. The shirt was tucked into her dark grey skirt that stopped at little higher than her thighs. Lastly she wore black low heeled sandals, her toenails and fingernails painted black. For accessories she wore a pair of reading glasses and golden stud earrings. Over all she looked to be in her early to mid thirties.

The woman was buxom as well, ranging at a high D-cup. Not to mention she had nice well placed curves, having an hour glass figure. Her buttocks was big and round as well, sticking out a bit. A ankle bracelet was also seen.

"Oh, Hello Iruka-san. Is this the student you wanted to drop of for detention?" The woman asked Iruka who had a slight blush on his cheeks. The man gave a nod, as he introduced the two.

" this is Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto this is Alana-sensei. I apologize once more for this short noticed Alana-san. My assistant Mizuki is out sick and there were no other teachers available." Iruka sighed. Alana smiled at Iruka shaking her head.

"Its fine Iruka-san. So this is the great Naruto Uzumaki you have been talking about? If he is so great I wonder why he is in detention." Alana giggled, earning a twitch of the eye from Naruto and mutter from Iruka.

"His grades and skills are great, his sense of time however needs work." Iruka answered, earning another twitch from the blonde teen. Alana giggled at seeing Naruto's reaction.

"I see, well then is there anything specific you want him to do and what time is he allowed to leave?" Alana wondered as she looked at Iruka. The man sighed as he thought about it.

"Any work you have will be fine. He can leave around…5 o'clock." Iruka replied earning a look of protest from Naruto, who started to voice it.

"Come Iruka-sensei that is not fair! I was only 15 minutes late!" Naruto told him, earning a nod from Iruka.

"Yes you were, but you were half an hour late on Monday and an hour late yesterday. And for arguing it will be 5:25, anything else you have to say?" Iruka smirked, earning a growl from Naruto before he sighed and crossed his arms looking away.

'_**Why don't you use your abilities to speed up time**_?' The fox asked with a bored tone, though he was focusing on the teacher woman. Naruto sighed in response.

'That won't really work. It will only transport me, and if I could speed up time it will only speed it up for 3 hours the least. It's already 3:13.' Naruto answered, earning a grunt from the fox. He was too busy focusing on something else at the moment, that would help him sate his own lust.

"Whatever." The blonde teen muttered. Iruka nodded before looking towards Alana and nodding in thanks before he told Naruto he would see him tomorrow on time. The teen simply grunted as a response before the man left.

"Go ahead and take a seat Naruto-kun, I'll have your work in a minute." Alana smiled. The blonde simply nodded and sat in the front row as he waited. He watched the woman retrieve a stack of papers and walk over to him. She put them on the desk and handed him a red pen.

"I want you to go ahead and grade these review tests. When your done, let me know." Alana stated. Naruto nodded as he took the pen started grading, though he glanced at her occasionally. He has seen her from somewhere before but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Have I seen you somewhere before? Because you look really familiar." Naruto pointed, out voicing his thoughts. Alana blinked before giving a small giggle.

"Well we haven't exactly met but you have met my daughter, Ami. She is in your class with Iruka." Alana reminded. Naruto nodded, as a look of understanding came over himself.

'Looks like we got a milf, Kurama.' Naruto called earning a nod from the biju within.

'Already on it,' was his reply. The blonde teen glanced at Alana to see she was kind of fidgeting in her seat, but not looking up. The blonde sighed, it would take a few minutes so in the mean time he worked on the paperwork.

However those minutes soon turned into an hour as it was already 4:23. Naruto gave up long ago, though he was still horny. Maybe Hinata would be up for another round later. Though, his attention was given to Alana who stood up from her chair going around her desk.

He blinked as he watched her bend over her desk, her skirt hiked up a bit. He could see her ass cheeks, which had the blonde realized she was teasing him. However he wasn't so inexperienced to see it coming and counter it. And that counter was him doing….

Nothing.

He pretended to ignore the woman and her signs. It wouldn't have been good if he came to her. No, she needed to come to him, begging and pleading him to take her through her actions. That's how he worked, he didn't do the chasing, he was the one who wanted to be chased.

Therefore, the blonde looked back down to finish the paperwork with a blank look. Alana looked behind her to see if the sexy handsome blond teen was watching, but she was disappointed to see he was still working. This caused the woman to turn around and sit on her desk with a sexy look, unbuttoning a shirt a little to show some cleavage. She even removed the bun her hair was in, letting it fall down to her back.

Clearing her throat, she was able to catch Naruto's attention. He gazed at her and blinked before speaking. "You need something sensei?" he asked her with a bland tone. This caused Alana to frown. Seeing her not give an answer, the teen shrugged and got back to the grading.

'Is he gay? He can't be, can he? Ami tells me all the time how he is always flirting back with the other girls. So that's not what is going on. Maybe I'm not sexy enough?' Alana thought to herself. She was deep in thought before she had an idea.

She grabbed a movable desk and set it a few feet in front of her desk; Then she grabbed a chair as well and called his name. "Naruto-kun," Once he looked up she continued. "I want you to come sit over here." She told him. The blonde shrugged with a sigh and moved himself and his work to the desk, and continued on.

Glad he flowed her order, she walked behind him and started to massage his shoulders. He tensed a bit but relaxed, not saying anything. Her delicate eyebrow raised before she leaned down a bit and blew in his ear, causing him to give a small shiver.

"Alana-sensei, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, feigning ignorance. Alana smiled as she whispered into his ear.

"Relax Naru-kun, I'm not going to hurt you." She told him. The blonde furrowed his eye brows before nodding and returning to work. Alana's smile widened as she pressed her generous bust against his back and nibbled on his ear. While she did this, her hand snaked down his jacket so she could feel his hardened lean muscular chest.

Naruto however was doing his best not to break, she was definitely seducing him alright. He bit back a moan as she tweaked his nipple. His eyes widened though when her hand that was on his chest made it's way down to his dick which was starting to get erect.

"Fuck it," Naruto grumbled to himself as he surprised Alana by standing up and pushing against the row of desks behind her. She sat on the desk and was shocked when his lips forcefully meshed with hers, demanding for entrance and succeeding. His tongue adventured around her mouth, while his left hand was roughly fondling her tit through her shirt while his right was making it's way up her skirt to rub her pussy.

Naruto pulled away, but while he did so he bit her lip seductively, earning a moan of pleasure from the woman. Once he let go of her lip he dove down to her neck and started to bite that too. Alana moaned and took off her glasses before pushing Naruto down deeper into her neck, allowing him to bite and pull.

After a few moments he pulled away and threw off his jacket, and took off his fishnet tank top, letting her clearly see his abs. While he did this, Alana was also unbuttoning her shirt, revealing to him her dark blue lacy bra, her nipples poking out of the fabric.

Naruto grinned as he roughly fondled her, his hands underneath the bra. Alana couldn't stop her moans; she hiked up her skirt some more and wrapped her legs around his waist. Naruto unclipped the bra strap and threw the article of clothing to the side, allowing him to see her dark rock hard nipples.

"Tell me how you like, soft, slow, hard or fast." Naruto smirked, his eyes flashing crimson red. Alana smiled widely before answering.

"Hard and rough I want you to dominate and ravage me!" She grinned lustfully. Naruto nodded before he grabbed her tit and bit and nibbled on her nipple as he tweaked and yanked on the other one. Alana screamed in pleasure, causing Naruto to curse inwardly. Removing his hands he did some hand signs to silence the room, so she could make as much noise as she wanted.

Once that was done, Naruto returned to pleasuring the milf. The blonde pulled away and began slapping her tits, causing the woman to curse out of pain and pleasure. He squeezed her tits as nibbled on her nipple. The bottom part of him was dry humping her at a fast pace. After a few moments of playing with her tits, he grabbed her neck and started to choke her while plunging his tongue down her throat.

Alana loved every minute of it. It's been awhile since she was given what she wanted sexually. Even her late husband couldn't fufill her fantasies, but this boy…no, man could. In kind she allowed Naruto to dominate her, not fighting back.

Once Naruto pulled away from the kiss, he squeezed a bit harder while slapping her tits. After about 2 minutes of that, Naruto let her go and started to undo her skirt. Once he got that off he was a bit surprised to see a soaken wet dark blue thong. Not to mention she was still dripping wet.

Naruto got on his knees and slipped the thong off and looked at her pussy. There were violet curls right above it, they were combed and in a shape of a triangle. The blonde played with her pubic hair, it was one of his weird fetishes he had.

A nice patch of pubic hair, Thongs, and face fucking. Those were the top three. Shaking his head, he focused on his task and gave Alana's dripping pussy a long wet lick. His tongue brushed against her clit which made her shiver. Seeing this reaction Naruto put his efforts towards her clit.

He licked, sucked, and even bit it while he fingered her pussy. Alana gripped and fondled her breasts while biting on her finger. Her hand left her mouth and gripped onto Naruto's blonde hair, forcing his face in her pussy. Naruto smirked and continued to suck and nibble on her clit. That's when Alana started to buck her hips and gyrate around.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'M CUMMING!" Alana screamed, surprising Naruto as she started to squirt like a water fountain. Most of it got onto his face while some of it flew and landed around them. She continued to squirt for 15 more seconds before she slumped a bit, panting.

"Well damn," Naruto muttered as he wiped the fluids off his face. He didn't mind squirters most of the time, as it was a sign to him that he was doing his job. But what he did mind was getting crap on his face. It was one thing to drink it from the source or cum on a females face, but it was another for the female to cum on his face. That slight turn off for him.

But he was too far gone now to really care. "Get ready bitch, it's time for the main course." Naruto informed her. It was nearly time for him to go and he wasn't sure if Iruka was going to come back to see if he really worked, which meant he would have to finish this up.

Alana instantly spread her legs, allowing Naruto to get ready. The blonde unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his boxers around his knees. The blonde used his hand to get some of the left over juices off her pussy and rubbed onto his dick as lube. Naruto then prodded her entrance, enjoying her whimpers of anticipation.

"You are mine from now on, understand? You will do everything I say when I say, do I make myself clear?" Naruto growled in a calm whisper. Alana nodded excitedly, a grin on her face.

"Yes Naruto-sama! Just please! Give it to me!" Alana begged. Naruto grinned as he slowly entered her pussy. Alana shivered in delight but was surprised when Naruto suddenly slammed his way in, causing her to jump in pain and pleasure.

The blonde didn't give her anytime to adjust to his girth, continuing to plow into her pussy. Alana enjoyed it immensely, moaning his name repeatedly. He would continue to slam into her not stopping or changing his pace unless he was going faster. The teen was balls deep within her pussy. He felt ready to blow his load, but it seemed he was once again beaten to the punch as Alana started to scream in ecstasy, squirting all over the place again.

Naruto scowled but remained within the warm hole, after a few more strokes and grunts, the blonde released his hot white load within her walls, making her moan even louder and her eyes rolling back into her head.

Once Naruto got out all of it, he pulled out and pulled up his pants. Grabbing his jacket he looked at the clock that it was time for him to leave. With a sigh he did some hand signs, creating a Genjutsu for anyone who came in the room. Alana would obviously not be sane for another ten minutes or so considering she had two major orgasms.

After he got his jacket on, the blond casually left the room while whistling a tune; his hands in his pockets as he walked. Making sure no one was around, Naruto disappeared in a thin black flash.

* * *

"Your late." Danzo stated in his usual emotionless voice. In front of him meditating calmly was Hinata and Sai, both in their training gear.

"I apologize Danzo-sama. Iruka gave me detention for being late to his class. I'll try my best too…"

"No, you WILL make sure this doesn't happen again. Am I clear Uzumaki?" Danzo demanded, glaring at the blonde teen who was now in his training gear. The blonde gave a nod in response. "Good, join them." Danzo ordered.

Naruto did so, sitting besides Hinata. The blond sat Indian style and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he began his battle meditation.

The point of the battle meditation was to observe past battles that one has encountered and review it. Pointing out and realizing their flaws in the battle, then making sure it was 100 percent perfect. Though, since neither of the three ever lost a battle it was a little difficult but there were still flaws made.

Danzo gazed at his three students and realized how much they have each grown. It made him sigh, he was getting old and would need an heir to take his place as leader. And one of those three would take that position.

If anyone besides Danzo watched the three over the years since they joined the foundation, their first guess would be Naruto. But Danzo had plans for Naruto, plans that would either help the village, or destroy him and those involved.

The second Operation would be soon, in a couple of months actually and he would need to prepare himself for it. He was positive Naruto would most likely survive, as he wouldn't be caught surprised like the previous one.

Danzo gazed at all three of his students and sighed. He stood there and they sat there for about an hour before Hinata opened her eyes first, followed by Sai then Naruto. Their faces were impassive and emotionless, just as they were taught to be.

"Now that you three are done, it's time for me to tell you about your graduation." Danzo stated, causing their eyes to narrow a bit. "Naruto and Hinata, you two will be officially become Konoha genin, while Sai will stay in the foundation to continue his training. The original plan several years ago were for you three to graduate together and be on the same team. But, I realize how that won't really benefit Konoha at all." Danzo began.

"Naruto and Hinata, you two will be on separate teams most likely. Who will you be with is beyond me at the moment. The Jounin have to put in their requests soon. Sai, you will stay behind and continue your career as a ROOT ninja. You will be the ROOT hidden in darkness, protecting the foundation from the inside," Danzo explained before turning to the other two.

"While you two will be the leaves hanging from the tree; Protecting the foundation from the outside. Do you all understand?" Danzo asked. Naruto and Hinata nodded with Sai simply giving a single nod.

"I want you two to understand that your loyalty is still to me and still to ROOT. From time to time you will be sent on missions for ROOT with Sai, or be given missions to carry out during you Konoha shinobi career." Danzo finished. The three nodded again, not showing the emotions that were whirling inside them.

"Good, now lets continue with your Kenjutsu practice."

* * *

Friday afternoon/evening, Naruto came out of the academy with a blank face, his hands in his pockets. Tied around his arm was a black Konoha headband, meaning he graduated was now considered a genin. The teen decided to sit on a swing and observe the populace. He noticed that Kiba's family, Tsume and Hana were walking towards him.

"Yo," Kiba greeted giving Naruto a fist bump. Tsume grinned at Naruto and Hana waved with a smile. Naruto gave a soft smile back as a greeting before Kiba continued. "Me and the fam were going to the new BBQ restaurant that opened downtown, you in?" Kiba offered. Naruto shook his head, his smile still in place.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though." Naruto smiled. Kiba nodded before telling his best friend bye and walked off. Tsume gave a small smile at Naruto, kissing his forehead before catching up to her son. Hana followed her mothers lead and kissed his cheek before leaving as well.

Naruto watched them leave before continuing observing the people. His ears twitched as he heard hushed whispers.

'_Hey isn't that HIM?'_

'_I think it is, who would have thought he would have passed? And be so handsome too?'_

'_I know right? Just looking at him makes me all tingly, maybe if he wasn't a kid…'_

'_Hey what are you two doing? It's nice to talk about someone behind their back._' A third person interrupted shooing them off.

Naruto gave a small huff as he watched kids walk off with their parents who were congratulating them. It made him jealous a little bit, which was not normal for him. He even saw Sakura and Ino leave with their parents, along with Shikamaru and Chouji.

'I wonder how they would all react if they found out I fucked their mothers.' Naruto muttered to himself in thought. Kurama didn't give a reply, though he thought it would be amusing.

"So are you going to stop sitting here being all emo or are you going to come celebrate with me?" The blonde blinked as he turned around to face the person he saw as a mother figure or an older sister figure…that he fucked.

"Mikoto-chan," Naruto said in mild surprise, his eyebrows raising. Mikoto didn't change at all during the years, she was still sexy as hell, and fit. Mikoto gave him a smile as she waved for him to follow.

The blonde got a small smile on his face as he followed her.

* * *

"So how does it feel?" Mikoto asked randomly as they walked the streets. Naruto had his hands behind his head with a semi bored look on his face.

"How does what feel?" He wondered in a dull tone. Mikoto rolled her eyes and elaborated.

"How does it feel to finally be an adult baka?" She teased. The blonde gave a uncaring shrug.

"Well I don't feel any different; still horny as hell." Naruto told her, causing her to sigh while shaking her head.

"You won't change will you?" She muttered. Naruto gained a grin on his face as a response.

"Nope!" The blond replied. Mikoto glanced at him, seeing his happy grin. She had a small smile on her face from seeing it.

"Ne, Naruto, who do you think your going to be on a team with?" Mikoto wondered. The blonde gave another shrug, not really caring.

"I don't know, nor do I really care. I know I'm not going to be with Hinata. Hope I'm with Kiba though, or even Shikamaru and his lazy ass. Man, we'd give our sensei a headache." Naruto grinned, thinking about all the pranks he and his friends would pull off.

"Same old Naruto." Mikoto muttered as they finally got past the west gate and was making their way to the Uchiha compound.

"I hope it's not boring." Naruto whispered, earning a look from Mikoto who blinked in confusion. Seeing her confused look Naruto went on. "My life I mean. I hope it's not boring. The same routine, the same every day thing; I don't want that," Naruto shook his head as they went through the Uchiha gates.

"Well what do you want? You never told me your goals or dreams you know." Mikoto pointed out with a playful glare. Naruto shrugged with a small smirk.

"Skipped my mind." The blonde replied earning a sigh of annoyance from Mikoto. The two were quiet as they walked through the silent and empty compound. Once they entered the clan house they headed for the kitchen, or more specifically, Mikoto led Naruto into the kitchen.

Once she flipped on the lights she turned around and revealed the scene to him. "Surprise!" She grinned, earning a surprised look from the blonde. There was a banner that said 'Congrats' hanging across the cabinets. On the table was a medium sized cake with orange and black frosting. Written on the cake was 'Congratulations Naruto-kun' beneath it was a crimson Uzumaki swirl.

Naruto blinked in astonishment before he smiled and pressed his thumb and forefinger against his eyes to prevent the tears from coming out. Mikoto smiled lovingly at Naruto, happy to get such an emotional reaction from him. She quietly put a party hat on her and his head before sitting down.

Once Naruto made sure that no tears were coming out he sat down as well, unaware that there was wetness around his eyes, meaning he didn't prevent his tears.

"Why did you do this?" Naruto wondered from the woman as she cut him a piece of cake. Mikoto simply shrugged before answering.

"Because I wanted to. Couldn't let you mope and be by yourself. I know how you get Naruto when I leave you alone for too long on certain days." Mikoto stated, handing him a piece and cutting her own. Naruto furrowed his brows and took a bite of his cake, finding out it was strawberry banana which was his favorite flavor.

"How so?" the blond asked as he swallowed. Mikoto rolled her eyes and sat down as she spoke.

"On your birthday you train yourself till you collapse or you hang out either on the Yondaime's head or in your apartment brooding. On July 10th, you are irritable most of the time, training yourself till you collapse. On January 25th your hanging out on the Yondaime's head getting high or drinking your troubles away. These three days are when you are at your worst, not even I can make you happy." Mikoto explained.

"Well those are sour days for me." Naruto muttered taking a bite of his cake. Mikoto snorted.

"So is fathers day and mothers day, did I forget X-mas too?" Mikoto listed, Naruto simply rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever." The teen muttered, as he chewed. Mikoto sighed and pushed strand of hair out of her vision.

"The truth is, I feel terrible when I allow you to be alone on those days. Even though you tell me your fine and not to force the issue, I know your not fine and need someone to talk too. Your always there for me when my birthday comes around or it's the anniversary of the clan massacre," Mikoto stated with a small smile.

"Despite all the women you fuck, and 'issues' you have," Mikoto muttered, making him sweat drop. "I love you Naruto-kun, and I just want to return the favor." Mikoto smiled at him leaning over and claiming his lips. Naruto was a bit surprised by the action, but happy he didn't have cake in his mouth. The blonde returned the kiss passionately.

It was different from how he kissed everyone else, even a little different from how he kissed Hinata. Instead of lust and want, the kiss he was giving Mikoto and have always given Mikoto; was filled with love and joy.

Naruto didn't want to fuck her like some other girl, he wanted to make love to her; which was strange considering he hated that term and didn't do that, unless it was with Mikoto. With her, Naruto was willing to take it slow, to give her what she needed instead of fulfilling his own desires.

Naruto finally realized after all these years, he loved her. Not as a mother, not as a sister, friend or a fuck buddy. He loved her as his best friend, she was his best friend, and he would do anything to see her happy.

The Uchiha pulled away with a smile on her face, happy to see Naruto's still stunned look. Once the blonde finally gained a grip of reality and left the clouds he cleared his throat.

"I need some air." The blonde muttered as he left to go sit on the porch. Mikoto simply gave a giggle as she finished her cake.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as he sat on the porch, a frown on his face. 'What the hell am I going to do Kurama?' Naruto asked his partner. The fox gave a shrug as he lied on his haunches.

'_**Beats me. You're the one who fell in love with the Uchiha. Why you would do such a thing is beyond me though. You could have gone with something else besides an Uchiha, your better than that.**_' Kurama growled lowly. Naruto simply rolled his eyes as the Fox ranted on.

'Seriously? Are you still going on about this? Not all Uchiha's are bad, Mikoto isn't. Just because one rotten apple is in the basket doesn't mean the whole batch is.' Naruto defended. Kurama huffed, preferring not to start an argument about it.

'_**Well I don't know what to do. If she can sastisfy your incredible lust for pussy then fine. Don't complain about it now.**_' Kyuubi muttered, earning a slight nod from the teen.

He gazed up to the night sky, surprised that it was already night time. The stars were out, and there was plenty. As he gazed at the stars, his attention was given to the sound of foot steps. Sitting down beside him was Mikoto who had a food tray and some paper.

The blonde blinked as he watched her pull out a small bag filled with something that looked like grass but it was a little purple. Narrowing his eyes they widened once he realized what it was.

"Really?" The blond asked Mikoto who simply shrugged in response as she emptied the bag.

"Sure why not?" the woman replied as she took a slip of paper and pinched some of the green and sprinkled most of it into the paper. She rolled it up and licked the sides before taking out a match and lighting the blunt up.

After inhaling, she pulled away and exhaled with a sigh. Naruto simply watched as she glanced at him, a smirk on her face.

"Want some? It's Indo." She informed. Naruto shrugged before taking the blunt and taking a hit. After he exhaled he waved the smoke away.

"Indo? Smell like outdo." The blonde commented, earning a roll of the eyes from Mikoto who snatched the blunt back.

"You can't have me supplying you and you talking about my shit baka, damn." Mikoto grumbled, inhaling. Naruto simply chuckled as he looked into the night sky. Mikoto passed it again, prompting Naruto to take another hit.

"So you gonna tell me about you're goals and dreams?" Mikoto asked, taking back the roll. Naruto gave a shrug, a calm relaxed expression on his face.

"Why not? What should go first?" Naruto wondered, taking another hit. Mikoto shrugged before suggesting to start with his dreams. Naruto simply nodded before he spoke.

"Well I want to have an adventurous life. Do things most people don't get to do. If I didn't pledge my allegiance to Danzo-sama, I would. But he is my master and I will protect him till I'm given a reason not to. When I'm finally able to live my life, I wanna have a big family, to make for me not having one." Naruto smiled as he pictured his life.

Mikoto smiled as she exhaled. "I also want to be up there with Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju; be considered a legend. Another dream I have, is to meet my parents," Naruto said before inhaling. Mikoto was a little surprised by this as she voiced her question.

"What do you want to say to them, if you do meet them?" She asked. Naruto gave a shrug, exhaling.

"I don't know. There are lots of things I want to say, but I don't know what I should say first. I guess the first question I would ask would be if they ever loved me," Naruto whispered. Mikoto looked at him with a curious raised brow.

"You tell me all the time that they did, but it's one thing to hear it from someone else, it's another to hear it from the one being asked. There a lot of things I want to know, what I desire." Naruto murmured, exhaling the smoke.

Mikoto simply nodded before receiving the shortening blunt. "And your goals?" The woman wondered, taking another hit. Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"I guess my dreams and goals are the same. I want to lead an adventurous life, I'm going to become a legend, have a big family, and…" Naruto sighed before he looked towards the Hokage monument, where he could see each face. Mikoto looked at him curiously.

"I'm going to become Hokage, dattebayo." Naruto grinned. Mikoto looked shocked by this statement, really not expecting. Her blunt almost fell out of her hand.

"Why the hell would you want that?" She demanded with blinking eyes, Naruto shrugged before he spoke.

"Because I've been taught almost my whole life to protect Konoha. As much as I still despise the people for what I've been through, I want to protect Konoha's reason for standing. The people mean nothing to me really, it's the Will of fire I want to protect. As foolish as Danzo-sama says it is, I believe in it." Naruto smiled.

Mikoto frowned a bit before nodding. She took a long drag to ease her nerves some more. After she gave it to Naruto who took a long hit too before he started coughing, causing Mikoto to roll her eyes.

"Take it slow! Puff puff give, puff puff give; Fucking up the rotation. You can die with somebody else." Mikoto stated before taking the blunt again. Just as she was about to take another hit a jounin landed right in front of them, panting slightly.

"Mikoto-san, there is an emergency! Someone has stolen the forbidden scroll of sealing! Hokage-sama has ordered every capable chunin and higher to go look for the thief." The jounin stated, earning a sigh from Mikoto.

Once the Jounin left; Mikoto and Naruto took a few more long drags to finish off their weed. When it was finished the two stood up and faced each other and looked towards the stars. They were suddenly surprised when a shooting star occurred.

"Wow, make a wish quick!" Mikoto ordered, closing her eyes and whispered hers silently. Naruto sighed before doing the same, lest she get mad at him.

'_**You're not really going to do this shit are you?**_' The Biju grumbled. Naruto simply shrugged.

'As if it will come true,' Naruto snorted before he silently whispered his wish. "_I wish to have fun challenging horny adventures in my life._" The blonde wished. Kurama rolled his eyes, typical Naruto.

"Alright, so the thief couldn't have gone far, I'll go east you go south." Mikoto told him after they were both done. Naruto simply nodded before he gave her a peck on the lips and disappeared in a thin black flash, causing Mikoto to chuckle.

"Like father like son I guess."

* * *

Mizuki quickly hopped through trees as a means to escape Konoha, he wore the Konoha headband but with a slash through it, on his back was the scroll of seals. The man indeed did steal the scroll after using a henge to appear as the Sandaime's assistant and steal the scroll after the Hokage left his office.

It was a piece of cake till he heard the shouts of Konoha shinobi yelling about the missing scroll. Soon, he would be able to reach his master and be granted ultimate power! The man nearly laughed glee, but that was halted when he heard,

"Reis!" he was suddenly hit with some kind of black orb, making him instantly drop through the tree's and branches landing on the ground with a crash. Mizuki grunted in pain, trying to get up but he just couldn't. His body was way to heavy and he didn't know why.

"Some Shinobi you are, you didn't even realize I was in front of you." A voice stated. Doing his best to look up at the tree's he was surprised to see Naruto Uzumaki, casually leaning against the tree trunk while standing on a branch.

The blonde hopped from the tree and landed on the ground with a soft thud. Naruto whistled to himself as he took the scroll from Mizuki who snarled at him. "Give that back you brat!" Mizuki demanded. Naruto blinked at Mizuki before he hummed.

"What should I do with you," Naruto muttered, tapping his chin. He could either, A: Knock Mizuki out and hand him to the authorities, or B: Kill Mizuki for betraying Konoha. "Decisions, Decisions." Naruto grumbled with a sigh. Naruto finally shrugged, making up his mind.

"I'll go with plan B. Chaos Spear." Naruto called, as a dark crimson bolt of lightning bolt appeared. Naruto waved his fingers down, which caused the spear to drop and pierce through Mizuki's skull. Once he was dead, it disappeared allowing him to concentrate.

The blonde opened the scroll and read it's contents. The blonde hummed as he read the information he wanted, coming across many interesting jutsu.

'Kurama, you getting this?' Naruto wondered, earning a nod and grunt of acknowledgement. 'This is cool. Look at these fire jutsu, oh and these water jutsu! Hey look at this lighting jutsu! Ooh, these are so cool! I can really kick ass with these! I know what I'm doing this week.' Naruto grinned to himself.

'_**Baka, you don't have much time. While these jutsu are powerful, they can be looked up later, I have the information. Look for something you wouldn't find in a library.**_' Kurama ordered. Naruto nodded in understanding as he kept reading till he stopped at something interesting.

'Kage bushin no jutsu hunh? Hmm, catchy. What else we got here?' Naruto thought coming across variations of the technique. There was a wind bushin, a explosion bushin, suicide bushin and more.

'_**Enough with the clones, one of you is enough. Move on, I can feel someone coming.**_' Kurama warned. Naruto nodded before he came across various wind jutsu after Kurama memorized it and it's working thanks to the G.R project and his own photographic memory.

The blonde closed the scroll up, just as Iruka appeared, a little out of breath. He was surprised to see Naruto looking at him with a blank look.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Why do you have the scroll?!" Iruka asked in shock. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I really hate it when people jump to conclusions. Before you start trying to bite my head off; look at the dead body at my feet." Naruto ordered. Iruka did so and gasped, his eyes going wide.

"You killed Mizuki?! You did steal the scroll didn't you?!" Iruka yelled in anger. Naruto gave him a deadpanned glare.

"Your doing it again." The blond muttered as he lifted up Mizuki's head to reveal the slashed headband. Iruka blinked before he frowned. He didn't know what to believe. He just got here and Naruto had the scroll in his hand, for all he knew the blonde could have put that slash on Mizuki's headband to hide his tracks, but why would Naruto of all people want the scroll of seals?

"I apologize, Naruto. I was jumping to conclusions. But you did kill Mizuki right?" Iruka asked, wanting to make sure. The blonde nodded before he and Iruka noticed they were both surrounded by Anbu.

"Man, for the elite and all knowing you guys sure are slow as shit." Naruto muttered earning a surprised look from Naruto and glares from the Anbu, but one in particular waved him off.

"Yeah Yeah Uzumaki, heard it all before. I'm assuming this is the culprit?" The Anbu with the long flowing purple hair and Neko masked asked, prodding Mizuki's dead body with her foot.

"That it is. This also belongs to you." Naruto stated, about to hand the scroll to one of the members. But before it got out of his hand Neko spoke.

"Keep it for now. You can deliver it to Hokage-sama yourself, he is going to want a report and explanation." Neko informed. Naruto sighed with a nod.

"Lead the way then." Naruto muttered. Neko nodded before ordering one of the others to carry and transport Mizuki's body to the hospital for an autopsy. After that was said, the group left, leaving Iruka behind.

* * *

"Ah, Naruto-kun, so glad you could make it." Hiruzen greeted with a warm smile as Naruto walked in with a blank look. His eyes narrowed a bit when he saw Danzo, Koharu and Homura. He glanced to his master who gave a slight nod, informing him it was safe. Nodding back he looked towards the Hokage and gave a bow.

"I have retrieved the Scroll, Hokage-sama." Naruto stated, only to be insulted by Koharu.

"Probably because you were the one who stole it." Koharu spat, earning a glare from Danzo and Hiruzen. Naruto simply blinked, as his eyes became dull. Danzo took note of this before speaking.

"Uzumaki, stand." The elder ordered. Naruto did so, a emotionless look on his face. It quite frankly scared Hiruzen who glanced to Danzo. He has never seen Naruto like this, even when he is not in the academy.

"Hai, Danzo-sama." Naruto droned out, earning looks from the other three elders. Danzo nodded before he spoke.

"Report." Naruto gave another 'Hai' before he began his report on how he found Mizuki and killed him due to betraying Konoha. Though, he purposely left out his insight of the scroll, skipping to the part when Iruka showed up. Once he was finished he bowed once more.

"Danzo." Hiruzen called, earning a nod from the man.

"Naruto," Danzo called him by his first name. This caused Naruto to blink and his eyes to sharpen again. He glanced around wondering what was going on even though he was fully aware of what happened.

"Thank you for your help, Naruto-kun. You are free to go." Hiruzen allowed. The blond simply bowed to both Danzo and Hiruzen before directing a glare at Koharu who gave a small shiver.

Once Naruto left the room, it gave the elders a chance to go over what just happened.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a yawn, stretching his body. Once he sat on the edge of the bed upright he opened his eyes to look around. He quickly realized that this was not his apartment. The room was familiar, but not his. He looked down at himself to see he was wearing his boxers.

The blond stood up and looked around to realize that he was in Mikoto's room. Why he was here was beyond him, he couldn't remember what happened last night, and he had a slight headache.

'Kurama,' Naruto called his Biju who was still asleep. Naruto tried again but the Biju growled and unconsciously cut the connection.

"Lazy baka-fox." Naruto muttered to himself before he saw his pants on the floor. Slipping them on, he left the room. Naruto walked into the kitchen to see a plate of eggs, bacon and three pancakes. There was also a note by the plate.

Naruto sat down and started grubbing before he read the note to himself.

'_Naruto-kun, sorry if I'm gone before you wake up. You were really wasted last night and passed out. Sarutobi sent me on a week long mission, so I won't be able to spend time with you this week. So while I'm gone I don't want you to be a brooding ass, go explore or whatever. I'll be back soon,_

_Love you, Mikoto'_

Naruto snorted in amusement as he ate his food. 'Like I'm going to be a brooding ass.' The blond thought. After finishing his food and downing the cup of orange juice in the fridge, Naruto cleaned the plate and grabbed his jacket.

He decided to walk through the forest to clear his headache rather than teleport. The blonde then remembered he had to get an I.D since he was now registered as a ninja. On his way of leaving the compound Naruto saw Sasuke practicing some fire jutsu. The blonde blinked and shrugged, rather not wanting to bother the young Uchiha.

But Kami wouldn't let him slide so easily, since Sasuke quickly noticed him and called him out.

"Uzumaki, what the hell are you doing in my house?" Sasuke asked with a glare. Naruto blinked before he answered, an aloof look on his face.

"Well I fucked your moms last night and spent the night." Naruto told him. This made Sasuke angry, it made him mad that trash like Naruto was sleeping with his mother. Granted he ignored her all the time since she wouldn't teach him anything useful but still.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was aware of his mothers relationship with the Uzumaki trash. So it wasn't a great surprise when ever he saw Naruto leave the compound.

Seeing Sasuke remain silent, Naruto shrugged and decided to leave. But just as he was about to, he sighed. Turning around were floating Shuriken that were to penetrate him from behind.

"Are we really going to go through this…again?" Naruto asked the Uchiha with a sigh. Sasuke wasn't too surprised that Naruto stopped the shuriken without saying a word, but it was still nothing short of amazement.

"Yes, and we are going to keep doing it till I finally kick your ass!" Sasuke stated as he charged at Naruto. The blonde kept his hands in his pockets, as he sent the floating Shuriken flying at Sasuke, who was forced to deflect them with his Kunai.

Naruto took out his right hand and pointed it at the oncoming Sasuke. Sasuke watched as a dark red energy started to manifest around Naruto's hand, and the blondes blue eyes flash crimson.

"Chaos Bind." The teen muttered surprising Sasuke as he was stopped in the middle of his run. It was almost like Naruto froze the air around him, but he was more surprised when he stood straight with his arms at his sides and feet together.

"Now try and get out of this." Naruto smirked as he snapped his fingers, causing a ring of dark red energy to appear above Sasuke's head. Naruto led the ring down to the middle of Sasuke's body with his fingers. Closing his fist the ring shrunk and squeezed Sasuke, causing him to shout in pain.

With that done, Naruto released his technique, but the ring was still in place. The blond wagged his finger at Sasuke with a teasing smirk. "You should study your opponent before charging in Sasuke-chan. I'll leave you here for a few hours so you can ponder on your mistake. Later." The blonde saluted before he walked off, whistling his tune.

"Damn it Uzumaki! Get me out of here! Uzumaki! UZUMAKI!" Sasuke wailed, struggling to get free but it was no use.

Naruto ignored the cries of his name as he continued on.

* * *

Once Naruto got his picture for his I.D taken he decided to roam the streets. He sighed out of boredom. There was nothing much to do, he already had breakfast so it wasn't time for lunch. Hinata was doing her Hyuuga things, Sai was probably somewhere painting; he wasn't horny, and he didn't feel like training with Danzo at the moment.

"Ugh." Naruto groaned before he blinked as a green blur shot past him. Naruto furrowed his brows before he decided to give chase to the green blur. So instead of pushing through the people of Konoha, he took to the roof tops, keeping up with the mysterious green blur.

After a few minutes of chasing it, he realized that was now at one of the training grounds. He blinked as he saw the most horrific yet cool looking suits he ever saw!

"Whoa! Where can I get one of those?!" Naruto asked excitedly, gaining the attention of the two people wearing identical matching green suits. One was a teen who seemed to be a year older than him and the other was an adult wearing a jounin vest.

They both looked almost exactly alike, bowl cut, bushy eyebrows, sparkling teeth; the whole package.

"Ha ha ha! What can I do for you my young blooded friend?" The older man asked with a grin. Naruto blinked before he grinned.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I saw one of you run through the village. I was bored so I gave chase, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Training! Me and my student have dedicated our lives to getting stronger to be the best we can be! Isn't that right Lee?!" The jounin asked his student who saluted his master.

"Hai Gai-sensei! We are working hard to let our youth explode!" The now identified Lee roared with fire in his eyes. Naruto blinked before gained a grin on his face.

"Cool! Mind if you join you guys? I have nothing to do this week." Naruto muttered. The blonde jumped a little when Gai laughed again.

"Of course you can! It would be great to have another Hot young blooded pupil by my side! I am Might Gai Konoha's Noble gentlemen!" Gai grinned, his teeth giving off a sparkle.

"And I am Rock Lee, Konoha's Handsome Devil!" Lee followed in turn, his teeth sparking as well, both doing the Nice Guy pose.

Naruto blinked in surprise before he grinned, introducing himself as well. "I am Naruto Uzumaki! Konoha's Finest!" Naruto declared, doing the nice guy pose as well.

"Alright! Tell me Naruto, how skilled are you?" Gai wondered. Naruto hummed before shrugging.

"Well I'm good at mostly everything. The only weakness I have is Genjutsu. I have my own Taijutsu style, and I'm really good at Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu; though I prefer Ninjutsu." Naruto stated.

"Excellent! Before we get started with training, I want you to spar with Lee. Not only will get you two your young hot blood pumped, but it will allow me to witness your skills." Gai informed. Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Alright then, you ready Bushy brows?" Naruto asked, giving Lee a nickname. Lee nodded with an enthusiastic 'Hai' before they both squared off. Lee set himself into his Gouken stance, while Naruto crouched a bit leaning forward, his right arm in front of him and his left shot straight out behind him.

"Alright, Hajime!" Gai allowed, before Naruto could even blink Lee was gone and kicked him in the face sending him flying back and tumbling against the ground. Lee blinked as he realized what just happened.

Naruto groaned, holding his face. The blonde stood back up with a smirk placed on his lips. After making sure his nose wasn't broken, Naruto looked at Lee, a blood thirsty grin on his face.

Gai's expression turned serious as he could feel the dark aura start to surround Naruto. Both master and student watched as Naruto's fangs grew a bit and his hair became a bit shaggier. Not to mention his blue sapphire orbs flashed crimson as he looked at Lee.

"Heh, give me a good fight, Lee." Naruto told his new friend, waving for him to come forward with his fingers. Lee smirked before he blurred out of sight.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he caught the foot that was trying to contact his face. He also quickly caught the fist aimed for his gut. Lee then spun around, trying to get away and damage Naruto.

However the blond scooted back before he rushed at Lee who just landed on the ground. The older boy was surprised when a fist came in contact with his chest before a kick rounded his face. Naruto grinned as Lee recovered quickly wiping the blood off his lip.

Gai watched as Lee rushed at Naruto and the two engaged in a blurred Taijutsu battle. Lee would strike but Naruto would deflect before countering, then Lee would dodge and it would start over.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee shouted as he delivered the flying spin kick. Naruto ducked and grabbed one of Lee's leg and slammed him the ground. Lee however flipped around and peddled his legs at Naruto, kicking him in the chest. Once Naruto was away, Lee back flipped and rushed at Naruto aiming for his face.

Naruto however growled before he disappeared in his thin black flash before appearing in front of Lee socking him in the gut before flashing again to reappear behind Lee, elbowing him in the back.

"Leaf whirlwind!" Naruto roared as he brutally kicked Lee off his feet with a sweep. Lee landed on his back and was going to be finished off with a fist to the face but he surprised Naruto by jumping up and head butting him. Naruto shouted in pain before he was kicked up repeatedly.

"Sorry Naruto, but this is the end!" Lee yelled as he unwrapped his bandages and leaped up before blurring to appear behind Naruto. Spinning them around, Naruto was wrapped in the bandages, his eyes wide in shock.

"Primary Lotus!" Lee roared as the two shot towards the earth. Naruto knew he was in deep shit and had only seconds to do something. Shutting his eyes, Naruto concentrated. His body started to be fueled with chakra, making his body warm.

"CHAOS….!" Naruto started as they hailed towards the ground at a quicking pace. "BLAST!"

BOOM!

Gai watched in amazement, nearly being blow off his feet by the chakra explosion that just erupted. He heard Lee yelp in pain as he crashed against a couple of trees. Naruto however landed on the ground with a tumble.

The blonde panted as he stood back up. That technique was new to him, and that made him give a small smile. He just unlocked a new technique. Unlike jutsu, Naruto couldn't just suddenly use techniques that required his Chaos energy, which was the ability he was granted when doing the G.R project two years ago.

To be able to figure and use certain abilities, he needed to be in some kind of situation that would allow him to use it; which is why he loved to train so much.

"You are a strong opponent, Naruto. I'm glad I am able to test my abilities against you. Gai-sensei, do I have permission?" Lee asked his sensei as he walked out from the forest. Gai nodded with a grin.

"Show him what you got Lee!" Gai allowed, doing the nice guy pose. Lee saluted again with a grin.

"Yes sir!" Lee grinned excitedly, as he slipped off his orange leg warmers to reveal weights. Naruto blinked in surprise and grunted in response.

"Well shit." The blond muttered just as Lee dropped the 100 pounds of weight, creating craters.

"Ah much better!" Lee grinned as he dashed at Naruto, really disappearing from his sights. Naruto grunted as he moved his head from Lee's punch and jumped from the leg sweep. It was only thanks to Danzo's training he was able to keep up.

Naruto grunted as he was sent flying back but end up doing a back flip. 'Taijutsu is not going to get me anywhere. I need to pull out the big guns.' Naruto thought to himself before he crossed his two first fingers with each hand. 'Lets hope this works.'

"Taju kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto casted, surprising Gai and Lee as at least one hundred Naruto clones appeared with smirks on their faces. "Lets see if you can take us now bushy brows!" the clones chorused.

"CHARGE!" Naruto yelled, causing the other clones to give a battle cry and charge at Lee.

Lee took a deep breath and crossed one arm over the other and crouched. "First gate of opening; OPEN!" Lee yelled as his chakra gave a small burst, causing a crater to appear around him. With his own battle cry, Lee charged into the mass number of clones, zipping through them like it was nothing.

The real Naruto who was behind the horde created some more clones. "Listen here, while they are holding back Lee, we need to create a defensive wall. So lets get started!" Naruto shouted, earning yes's from the clones.

The first set of five clones formed a horizontal line, already going through hand signs. After the finished the last sign they inhaled before exhaling.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" The clones exhaled five fire balls which formed together and created a firewall. Lee who was already passed the clan of clones, zoomed through the flames, dispelling the clones with a punch or kick.

"Shit, unload the second round!" Naruto ordered. The second set nodded as they went through hand signs and slammed their hands on the ground.

"Earth style: Mud wall!" a wall of hardened mud shot up from the ground in order to block Lee off, but that was useless as well since he busted through it and dispelled the second set.

Naruto scowled in response. "Unleash the third defense!" Naruto ordered. The clones nodded as they readied themselves. Lee who was making his way towards them narrowed his eyes in wonder. As he approached them and was close enough, his eyes widened when they shouted in unison.

"Water style: Water clone explosion!" The clones yelled before they erupted in water, causing a large pillar of water to appear. Naruto smirked, thinking that would have at least knocked Lee out. But he was wrong as a soaken wet Lee came out of the pillar towards him.

"Damn it, guess when you want something done, you do it yourself." Naruto sighed as he pushed his hands together, chaos energy manifesting around his hands. As Lee approached, the energy moved to the palms of his hands forming a ball of black/purple energy that continued to grow and grow.

"Gigano Reis!" Naruto yelled, firing the large purple ball of energy. Lee took a deep breath before using his body as a spring, taking a posture where his back falls down.

"Leaf Rising Wind!" Lee countered, bringing his leg above his head and kicking the ball of energy into the sky. Naruto looked with a gaping look.

"How the fuck did he do that?" The blonde wondered before a spinning round kick was delivered to his face, sending him soaring.

'_**You're getting your ass handed to you.**_' Kurama grumbled. Naruto grunted as he stood back up and rubbed his cheek.

'Fuck you, baka-fox.' Naruto muttered as he focused in on Lee who was rushing at him. The blonde gazed at Lee seriously before shaking his head and muttering. "Chaos Punishment." This caused Lee to stop where he was.

But it was not just Lee, it was the birds that were in mid flight, the leaves that were falling down to the ground; the ripple of water; everything.

Naruto sighed before he started doing damage to Lee's body, punching him over and over again in the chest before delivering a few round kicks to the face. Naruto realized he had only a second left and used that second to deck Lee across his face, sending him flying backwards.

Lee gave a silent scream, his body in pain. Time reverted back to normal, and that mean Lee felt the full effects of Naruto's punishment. The Taijutsu user was on the verge of passing out, he gazed at his new friend who walked towards him with a frown.

"That was one of the best fights I had in Konoha, thanks Lee. Now rest." Naruto ordered. Lee gave a slight nod before his eyes closed and he did pass out. Naruto sighed as he placed a hand on Lee's head, he was trying to pat it out of respect but he was surprised when Lee started to glow crimson.

Blinking he watched as the bruises and scars on Lee's body started to fade as if they were never there. 'The hell is going on?' Naruto wondered, not removing his hand.

'_**Baka, your healing him. You just unlocked another technique**_.' Kurama informed. Naruto groaned before replying.

'This shit is for the birds, is there a way for me to know what my powers are fully? This unlocking shit is not working out, this is no damn video game.' Naruto scowled. Kurama nodded in agreement before speaking.

'_**I agree with you. I can but it will take 24 hours of meditation. After that you are going to have to train yourself in using them.**_' Kurama informed. Naruto shrugged in response.

'Beats doing nothing.' Naruto muttered. A moment later he realized Lee was fully healed but still unconscious. He blinked once he felt someone pat his shoulder.

"You have amazing skills, my young friend. Your Taijutsu could use some work but it's higher than most genin," Gai complimented as he picked up Lee and threw him on his shoulder. Naruto stood looking at Gai who grinned at him.

"If you are still up for that training meet us here at 8 a.m tomorrow. I'm sure Lee would be happy to have you train with us." Gai mentioned, Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Sure I don't mind. I'll be there!" Naruto declared. Gai nodded with a grin, his teeth sparkling again.

"Alright then! I will see you tomorrow my young dicple! YOUTH!" Gai shouted before he disappeared in a blur. Naruto blinked before he looked at the time to see it was five after noon.

"Alright! Lets get some grub then I can go meditate! To Ichiraku's!"

* * *

**Alright and that is the third chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. And if you haven't figured out what Naruto's abilities are then…wow.**

**His powers are Chaos, meaning techniques that Shadow and Sonic the hedgehog use. Also other techniques used by Brago from Zatch bell which is gravity. Techniques used by Zofis, also from Zatch bell will be used as well, which are Explosion. I feel as if those two Elements fit in along with Chaos.**

**Um I also hoped you enjoyed the lemons as well. Things will be changing soon for Naruto and his life.**

**Oh and I decided to actually forgo my usual 'Dark Cool' Naruto or whatever you guys dubbed it. Meaning he isn't really happy go lucky, just friendly and horny. Meaning he enjoys the friendships he has with the other kids, and actually wants to become Hokage. But if you noticed I kept his hate for the villagers, or the generation that hated him.**

**Naruto wants to become the Hokage to protect his generation and future generations of Konoha, as they have nothing to do with his torment. He also wants to protect the Will of fire. **

**So this will be the first time I haven't had a Naruto story where he wants to recreate Uzushio and destroy Konoha. I hope I'll be able to keep it up.**

**I also hope you guys noticed I kept his jacket, though it's his shippuden jacket. Didn't feel like changing the important part of his outfit, I could go without the pants, which is why I replaced them.**

**Anyway, I think that's really it. Next chapter will be a week time skip so we can get to the team placements. I'm actually deciding what I'm going to do with that. Hmm.**

**Alright so I'm done talking, later.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**OvO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys here is the fourth chapter of Dawn. I'm glad you all are enjoying it so far. All of you gave positive reviews instead of negatives which I'm glad for. Most of you requested and were hoping for a Lemon with Mikoto. Well I'm here to grant that request this chapter or whatever. **

**People were also happy about the way I'm portraying this Naruto. He's not a power driven maniac or whatever in my other stories. He's cool with almost everybody, enjoys the things he likes greatly, and is not overly happy since he has his own problems, making it realistic.**

**Also people are complaining about Sakura being in the harem. Listen guys, even though I bash Sakura a lot in my stories, you need to take note that when I first started, I was a die hard Naru/Saku fan, still am in fact. It's part of the reason why I can't stand Hinata.**

**So you guys are going to have to expect her in more harems soon. Besides, I might start doing single pairings again, and she is on the list for sure. I'm also developing a certain way I write Sakura in my stories. So before you start complaining, at least give her a chapter or too. This is when she is truly introduced.**

**Anyway, I'm done with the rambling. Time for you guys to enjoy this long chapter I'm going to supply you with. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter four**

_Knock Knock_

There was silence within the apartment of Naruto Uzumaki. However the silence was ruined as more knocks were heard. After a few moments, it was silence again. Then instead of knocking there was banging on the door.

Within the bedroom of Naruto was a groan of annoyance. The teen tossed and turned in his bed, covering the pillow with his face. He groaned louder as the banging got louder.

'_**Ugh, get your lazy ass up and answer the damn door!**_' Kurama growled tiredly, making Naruto groan a even more. After picking himself off of his bed, the blonde growled as he stomped angrily to the door. Without even looking through the peep hole he swung open his door, ready to rip off the persons head.

"WHADYA WANT?!" The blonde roared comically, breathing out fire out of anger. After a few moments, he blinked to see Ino.

The girl was wearing a short white tube top that stopped just a few centimeters below her breasts and a blue short skirt with thin black stripes. Also her hair was no longer in it's high ponytail, now flowing freely. Naruto could also see the light shade of lip gloss on her lips. For shoes, she wore light blue thong sandals.

Ino blinked as she took in Naruto's form, her face heating up as she gazed at him. He was only wearing black sleeping shorts. His hair was messier than usual, but that seemed to be the only thing off besides his slightly bloodshot eyes. However, Ino wasn't really paying attention to that.

She was paying attention to his perfectly toned lean muscled torso. His pecks and six pack caught her eye, as well did his muscled arms which weren't bulging which was extremely sexy in her book. All in all, Naruto was perfect in her book. Oh how she missed this view.

"Ino? What are you doing here? It's too damn early." Naruto grumbled leaning against the door frame. Ino blinked before shaking her head.

"Baka, it's 1 o'clock in the afternoon!" Ino pointed out, a blush still on her face. Naruto blinked before picking his ear in a bored fashion as he yawned.

"Like I said, its too damn early. What are you doing here anyway?" Naruto repeated his previous question. Ino rolled her eyes before she crossed her arms and spoke.

"Well I came here to see if you still wanted to hang out, it's been a week and I haven't heard from you so far. Are team assignments are Monday, its Saturday." Ino reminded. Naruto blinked a couple more times before he shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm up anyway. Come in while I get ready." Naruto allowed waving for her to come in the apartment. Ino gladly followed him with a smile and sat on his couch while he went into his room.

Ino looked around to see the apartment was clean and tidy, not how she expected. While she didn't expect it to be a pig sty, she didn't it be kept so clean. But as she looked around the room, the girl noticed that it was so clean because it was…empty.

There were no pictures, no book shelves, nothing. There wasn't even a T.V. Blinking, Ino stood up and went into Naruto's kitchen. She opened his fridge to see that was food in there, fresh food apparently. Though, as she looked through his cabinets she saw instant cups of ramen, and liquor.

There all different kinds; Scotch, Whisky, Brandy, Rum, Sake and a bit more. But what caught her eye was the new brand of liquor that hit stores not to long ago, Ciroc. She grabbed the bottle to inspect that it was not opened. Putting it back, Ino left the kitchen and sat back down.

A moment later Naruto came from out his room, fully dressed and ready. He were tan cargo shorts, and a black short sleeved shirt. Ino gave him a small smile before she spoke.

"Ano, Naruto-kun," The girl called, gaining his attention. "How come there aren't any things in your apartment? Like no bookshelves, pictures, or anything like that?" Ino wondered. Naruto gave a shrug as a response.

"Never really cared for that stuff; besides, I'm not home most of the time so there is no point. I only come back here for a couple of reasons, Food and sleep." Naruto answered. Ino nodded her head in understanding as she stood.

"So where are we headed?" Naruto wondered. Ino hummed in thought before giving a shrug and a smile. The blond boy sighed as they walked out the door. "How are you going to ask to hang out but don't know what to do? Silly girl." Naruto muttered, earning a giggle from Ino.

Naruto locked his apartment and made his way down the stairs with Ino. Naruto nodded to Kiyan who was posted at his usual spot. The man nodded back with a smirk and a wiggle of his brows. Naruto just shook his head with a silent chuckle.

Naruto and Ino walked through the village, enjoying each others company. Apparently there was a trade market going on in the center of the village and in certain areas. So the two spent most of the time going from each one to see what they had to offer.

The village was bustling with excitement, as villagers walked eagerly to each different stand as well. There was some Shinobi trade stands but not many, though there were a lot of civilian stands.

Naruto and Ino spent at least an hour window shopping before they bought something to eat since Naruto didn't have anything to eat and Ino only ate breakfast. Being the gentlemen he was, Naruto paid for Ino's food as well.

Both were walking down the street eating a kabob that had several different kinds of meat on it. Normally Ino would have refused, saying she was on a diet. But that was not the case when she was around Naruto.

Like her fellow Naruto fan girls, they all decided to listen to Naruto when it came to eating healthy and properly. Which meant eating meat, and vegetables; instead of starving themselves. This caused each one of them to do as he suggested, as they learned Naruto didn't like weak people very much. So they needed to be strong as they could be!

Ino was practically grinning to herself while Naruto was simply eating his kabob without a second thought. On it was fish, turkey, chicken, beef, duck, and deer. Naruto decided to buy three of those instead of the ones with the weird meat.

Who the hell eats squirrel anyway?

Naruto glanced to his female companion to see her smiling widely. He had a small smile on his face as well. It was nice to actually relax at least one day during his week break. Practically all week he was training with Gai and Lee. Gai told him yesterday that he and his team were called for a C-rank mission, which meant he was given a day off.

That was what prompted Naruto to sleep the day away. Or at least try too. And he would have too, if Ino didn't start banging on his door.

The blond boy grumbled, taking another bite of his food. After swallowing, Naruto decided to start some kind of conversation.

"So, Ino-chan. Who do you think you will be on a team with?" Naruto brought up, breaking the girl out of her thoughts. She looked towards Naruto and gave a shrug.

"I don't know. Since I have the highest grade right behind Hinata, I'm sure Iruka-sensei will balance it out. What do you think?" Ino wondered. Naruto shrugged as well before speaking.

"No clue. My only guess is that Iruka sensei will do just that. Me, Sasuke and Shino have the highest grades for the boys, while Hinata-chan, you and Sakura-chan have the highest grades for girls. The only ones with the lowest grades are Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji." Naruto listed, earning nods from Ino as he explained.

"So each team will have to have one elite, another middle class and a dead last. But I know for a fact that I will not be paired with Hinata, as we hold the highest grades." Naruto mentioned. Ino nodded, glad that wasn't going to happen.

While she didn't hate Hinata, she didn't really love her either. The girl had Naruto's attention the most, this made her and the other girls angry at such a thing. Hopefully, this would give her a bigger chance to be paired with her person of interest.

"I just hope my sensei isn't a lazy ass." Naruto muttered as he swallowed. Ino giggled, agreeing with him.

As time went on, the two continued to talk about trivial things. As the stands closed down for the night, Naruto and Ino left the Hokage monument. The two spent a couple of hours simply sitting and talking, not notcing the time fly by.

Once the two were finally walking the streets, Naruto noticed it was already nightfall. He looked towards his companion who was clinging onto his arm, suffocating it in her bust. Naruto couldn't but help admire the girls figure and outfit. Shaking his head, he spoke.

"So Ino-chan, should I walk you home or what?" Naruto asked. Ino thought about it before giving a nod. Naruto nodded as the two walked down the emptying streets. After a few minutes of walking, Naruto stopped in front of Ino house which was also the flower shop.

Ino spun a bit and stood in front of him, grinning up at him. "I had a fun time Naruto-kun, thanks for hanging out with me." Ino thanked sincerely. Naruto simply shrugged with his own small smile.

"Its cool Ino-chan, I had fun too. If wasn't for you I would still be dead to the world." Naruto chuckled as Ino giggled. The blond was going to depart when the girl grabbed his arm and pulled him down a bit as she lifted up using her toes.

The two's lips came together, pressing against each other. Naruto simply let loose and kissed her back. His hand came up to her chin as he pulled away. Ino opened her eyes slowly, looking up at him in a daze.

"Naruto-kun, will you please?" Ino asked him in a whisper. The blonde thought about it before shrugging to himself.

'_What the hell? I've haven't gotten laid all week, time to make up for that.'_ Naruto thought as he gave a nod. Ino smiled as she grabbed his hand and led him in the building. The two walked past the flower shop and up the stairs to Ino's room.

"My parents aren't home. Tou-san is at his office and Kaa-san is with her friends." Ino informed as she closed the door. Naruto nodded as he looked around her room, it was the same the last time he was here.

The walls were still a light purple, as well was the soft carpet. Her large bed was neatly made, and her desk was still in the same place next to the closet. The blond teen kicked off his shoes, setting them aside.

He turned to the side to see Ino was walking up to him with a seductive smirk on her face, as she started to pull down her pants in a slow sexy manner. The blonde was surprised when Ino turned around and pulled her skirt all the way off to show the thing sky blue string that went tin to crack of her ass.

"You were wearing a G-string…the entire time?!" Naruto asked in surprise. Ino nodded as she walked up to him pushed him onto her bed. Leaning down, the girl claimed his lips and demanded entrance.

Naruto allowed it, opening his mouth slightly. Ino immediately dove her tongue into his cavern, playing around with his own tongue. As she French kissed with Naruto, her right hand was gingerly rubbing his hardening cock. Naruto surprised Ino by pulling her on top of him then flipping around so he was on top, all the while never breaking the kiss.

The blond started to grind against her, causing her to moan into the kiss. Ino grabbed and gripped his hair, while focusing more on the kiss. Naruto pulled his mouth away from hers and licked her bottom lip before he planted small kisses on her chin then made his way down to her neck, where he started to nip at.

Ino enjoyed the feeling immensely, her heart starting to race a little faster. Naruto leaned back as he started to fondle Ino's breasts through the fabric of her shirt. Ino moaned a bit louder, before she leaned up and took it off, revealing her hardening erect nipples to him.

Naruto gave a small smile before he leaned down and gave her right nipple a couple of licks while pinching the left. Ino gave a cute moan, while he nipped and played with each nipple. His left hand moved down below and started to rub her somewhat clothed pussy.

The girl gave short moans before it turned into one long moan as Naruto started to finger her with two. The blond teen pumped her pussy with his fingers as he kissed her deeply. Naruto enjoyed her moans, a smirk on his face. He added a third finger which caused her to moan and pant.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Ino cried out, as Naruto quicken the pace a bit. The boy then bit on her neck which sent a jolt of pleasure down her spine which traveled to her pussy. That seemed to do the trick as she screamed out in ecstasy, cumming over his fingers.

Ino gave a shuddering moan, as her pussy twitched. Naruto removed his three fingers and gave a small lick. His smirk still in place, he stuck his wet fingers into her own mouth having her lick each one.

But Ino did more than lick, she sucked the juice off each one, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Once Naruto pulled his hand away, Ino surprised him by flipping them over once more. He didn't know where that strength came from, but he could see the lust in her eyes completely take over.

The girl gave him a deep passionate kiss, sucking and licking on his tongue. Naruto blinked, as he did not expect what was happening. However before he could even kiss her back, Ino pulled away. She gave a lust filled growl before trying to pull off his shirt. Naruto obliged, revealing his bare torso.

Ino grinned as she gave a kiss to his lips before making her way down, when she reached his chest she nipped, kissed, liked and bit him from time to time. It actually stimulated the blond boy. As Ino made her way down, she undid his shorts, and pulled them down to reveal his orange and black boxers.

The Yamanaka wasted no time and pulled down his boxers, only to be slapped in the face by his hardened dick. Ino giggled, not removing it from her face. In fact she grabbed on to it and rubbed it against her face, while also sticking her tongue out to give licks from time to time.

As she did, her other hand was massaging his balls. After toying and teasing the blond teen, Ino engulfed his cock in one go. The blond teen gave a small shiver, as Ino was inhaling his dick like a pro. Her hands were still rubbing his balls, while her she lathered his dick down with her tongue while also sucking as much as she could.

Ino pulled it out and gave a growl at Naruto, "Come on Naruto, cum already! I want to drink your seed!" Ino told him. The blonde gave a small smirk as she got back to what she was doing. Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling greatly.

He mentally deduced that Ino was the girl who gave the best head in their age group. However the best person who gave him head period would have to be Mikoto. The blond groaned in thought about the woman he realized he loved. Though, he decided to focus on the girl who was giving him top piece.

When Naruto opened his eyes, they were no longer the sky blue; but crimson. Lust taking over, Naruto leaned up and grabbed onto Ino's hair. Once he got a good grip, he forced his expanding dick down her throat, making her gurgle. After holding it for a few moments, he pulled out giving her only a few seconds of air.

Once he felt that was enough, the blond boy put his member back into her mouth and pressed against her cheeks, outstretching them. Naruto quickly got bored of it, and grabbed onto her head with both hands. That is when he started to buck his hips back and forth in a rhythmic motion.

Ino gave gurgles as he fucked her face, her teal eyes looking up at him the whole time. Naruto kept her gaze as he growled from time to time, once he felt his balls start to churn he sped up. His testicles slapping against her chin as he mouth was wide open.

"Fuck," Naruto groaned as he sped up more. Ino was grinning mentally, waiting eagerly for her prize. Naruto moaned before he pulled out and jizzed all over her face. Ino closed her eyes so none it blinded her.

The girl felt the heat of the substance on her face. Licking the corner of her lips, she tasted the thick bitter salty taste of Naruto's cum. However, even though it wasn't that tasty, she loved it because it came from the person she adored the most. And she wanted more.

Ino stared hungrily at Naruto's still hardened dick and grabbed onto it. She lapped up and sucked whatever juices that were left over, the taste dancing on her tongue. Naruto's dick was still sensitive from the orgasm, so he shuddered in pleasure as he felt the girl suck him dry.

Once Ino realized there was no more of Naruto's seed, the girl pulled away; a pout on her lips. She was about to whine when she caught Naruto's eyes flicker down to her. The boy grabbed onto her and pushed her to the bed. She faced him with an anticipated look on her features.

Naruto's dick twitched as he gazed at her smiling lips. Without much restraint, Naruto grabbed onto the last article of clothing she had on and ripped it off to gaze at her somewhat bare glistening pussy. Her juices were spilling out her slit and Naruto gazed at it with a smirk.

He couldn't help himself. The blond leaned down to face her pussy and gave one slow long lick at her pussy. Ino trembled, her body shaking a bit as she feeling Naruto's smooth wet tongue lick her sweet spot.

Once the lick was over Naruto gave another long lick to her erect clit. Ino moaned loudly, almost screamed as her crush was licking her clit. After Naruto decided enough was enough he lined himself up with her pussy and pushed in, leaning towards her as he did so.

Both moaned loudly as the enjoyed each other. Ino was feeling him fill up her pussy, nearly reaching her womb. Naruto was enjoying the tightness and the heat Ino's pussy rewarded him. The two were stock still for a few moments, memorized by the feeling.

After the moments passed, Naruto bucked his hips slowly. His strokes were sensual and pleasurable, making Ino nearly cream. Naruto's face hovered right above her own, both of their eyes gazing at the other.

Ino leaned up and took Naruto's lips with hers, delving her tongue into his mouth, and wrestling playfully with it's opponent. Naruto kept up the slow strokes, a moment later he hit Ino's G-spot and the girl's eyes shot open.

"Again, hit it again!" Ino barked out. Naruto smirked a bit wider. His long slow strokes then transformed in to a quick pounding motion, hitting Ino's G-spot every time. Tears of pleasure and joy started to run down her cheek, a large megawatt grin on her face.

Naruto groaned as he slammed her pussy repeatedly. It was nice to work off whatever frustrations he had, not to mention release the pent up lust he had been storing since graduation. And it seemed Ino was enjoying herself immensely as well.

"More, More!" The girl begged as Naruto kept up the pace. Ino wrapped her legs around him, as he continued to dick her down. The blonde girl panted with her tongue hanging out, she needed more!

That's when Naruto felt it was time to switch positions. Without even pulling out, Naruto somehow managed to get Ino on her hands and knees. Now in his most favorite position, Naruto grabbed her hair with one hand and pulled her head back while he rammed her. His other hand was smacking her slightly jiggling ass.

Ino gyrated her ass against Naruto's pelvis doing her to best to get all of Naruto within her. Naruto let go of her hair and grabbed her hips as he started to let loose and pound against her like an animal. Their hot sweaty bodies smacked against each other, filling the room with squelching noises, as well of moans and the smell of sex.

Ino couldn't take anymore, as Naruto fucked her, her hand guided down to her busy pussy and played with her clit. This seemed to speed along her upcoming orgasm. Naruto growled, feeling ready to blow his load. He stood up, lifting up Ino's ass up towards him and continue to smash his dick through her pussy.

Ino started to release a scream of pleasure as Naruto started to bang her even harder. The screams went silent, her mouth set into a large O shape.

"Ugh," Naruto grunted as he kept on. His eyes started to glow while Ino's rolled into the back of her head. Giving on more push, both Naruto and Ino's orgasm exploded at the same time.

Naruto shot rope after rope into Ino's pussy, while Ino's body started convulse, a waterfall of her and Naruto's mixture of cum leaking out her pussy. A puddle was created on the bed as time passed.

Naruto took a deep breath as he pulled out of the unconscious Ino. And once he pulled out, a flood of cum spilled out of her pink puffy pussy making a even bigger puddle on the bed.

'_Damn, I haven't had this big of a load since my first time with Mikoto._' Naruto thought to himself with a mutter. Kurama was too engrossed in his own pleasure that he didn't even respond to the blonde. After all, he felt whatever pleasure Naruto felt. Part of the deal they made.

Naruto sat down on Ino's desk chair, panting slightly. He tried to regulate his breath as he stared at Ino, who was still twitching.

'_Damn, would it be bad for me to just leave her here?_' Naruto asked his biju who gave a shrug.

'_**It doesn't matter to me. She served her purpose, time to move on.**_' The nine tails grumbled. Naruto sighed with a small roll of his eyes.

'_Damn Kurama, how many times do I have to tell you. Even though I treat women as my play things, their not. I actually kind of like Ino, she was one of my first friends at the academy. Besides she isn't like any other female I randomly meet in the village._' Naruto replied, earning a annoyed sigh from the Biju.

'_**Whatever brat, do as you please.**_' The Biju muttered before closing his eyes. Naruto didn't reply. Instead he picked up his shirt and put his clothes back on. He also then put Ino's clothes in her hamper, as well as he dirty sheets. After he did all of this he check on Ino to see she was sleeping peacefully.

He kept his gaze on her for a few minutes, a small smile on his face. Something about Ino warmed his heart a bit, and it confused him greatly. The only time his heart got like that was when he was having special moments with Mikoto or Hinata. However it was more often with Mikoto.

Deciding to push those thoughts away, Naruto gave her a kiss on the lips. Now the kiss was only meant to be a tap, but when he kissed her, it was something more. His eyes widened when Ino drew him in, kissing him passionately. Naruto gazed at her half lidded eyes to see she was still barely conscious.

Naruto pulled away, noticing the small smile on her lips. His eyes widened a bit more in surprise when he heard her next words.

The blond stared at her for a few moments as she went to sleep; her smile still in place. Naruto blinked before shaking his head and walked to the door. He opened it and was about to step out but he looked back towards Ino and wordlessly cast a clone.

"Watch over her. And when she starts to wake, dispel." The original ordered. The clone gave a salute as Naruto left her room. He quietly closed the door and walked down the stairs. He was surprised however when he came face to face with Ino's mother, Noriko.

The woman looked an almost exact copy of Ino, though older. The only difference between the two was that Noriko had brown hair. She kept some if not most of it into a bun, but Naruto knew she usually let it fall down her back.

Noriko was curvy, having an impressive D-cup bust, and nice legs. She was wearing a long sleeved green shirt with a black skirt that stopped at her knees. Around her neck was a jade necklace.

"Naruto-kun, what a surprise!" Noriko greeted with a warming smile. Naruto smiled back at the woman, hiding his nervousness. Noriko surprised Naruto and gave him a hug before she stood back and looked him over.

"It's been awhile, how have you been dear?" Noriko wondered, a certain gleam in her eyes that Naruto took notice off. He gave a shrug as a response before speaking.

"Fine, how have you been Noriko-chan?" Naruto asked politely, trying not to take in her impressive figure. He didn't need to get bothered again after just fucking the woman's daughter.

Noriko sighed as she leaned against the counter. "Alright I guess. Inoichi is busy as always, I swear that man…" Noriko muttered, not finishing her sentence. She looked back at Naruto and her smiled re-appeared.

"I'm guessing you dropped off Ino-chan correct?" Noriko asked, earning a nod as a response.

"Yeah, I dropped her off about an hour ago but I'm leaving now because she wanted to cuddle and keep hanging out. She's asleep now though." Naruto mentioned with a small shrug. Noriko nodded in understanding as she spoke.

"I see, and did my daughter try anything with you?" Noriko asked with a raised brow. Naruto played ignorant and cocked his head to the side in mock confusion.

"I don't understand what you mean." He told her. Noriko, had a small smirk on her face now as she left the counter and slowly walked up to him, getting a little closer than she was previously. Naruto didn't mind really, the woman was a sexy milf after all. His eyes gave discreet glances to her full lips, knowing they were soft from experience.

"You know, did she try kissing you or anything like that? I heard her moaning your name this morning before she left. I'm just curious is all." Noriko smiled seductively, leaning in very slowly, her eyes on Naruto's own lips.

Naruto gave a mental snort before he physically shook his head. "No, nothing really. She asked to cuddle and kissed my cheek before falling asleep." Naruto shrugged, paying attention on how close the woman was getting.

"Well that's a shame, I'm sure you're not very happy about the end result of your little date, right?" Noriko smirked, looking up at him. Naruto gave another shrug, still noticing her lean in.

"No, not really. But if you want something, you should just say it already, Noriko-chan." Naruto smirked, his eyes flashing to his lustful crimson. Noriko smirked before she was now mere centimeters from his lips.

"I rather show you what I want, then say it." After that was said Noriko claimed his lips, pulling him in to a lustful kiss.

Naruto simply followed along.

* * *

Inoichi sighed as he walked into his house/flower shop. The man had a long day and just wanted to take a nice hot shower and get in his bed. However he was surprised when he saw one Naruto Uzumaki ready to exit the door. But was much more strange was his wife who was behind the counter and had a smile on her face.

"Oh, hello Inoichi-san, how are you?" Naruto asked with a polite smile and tone. Inoichi looked between the boy and his wife before he answered.

"Good, mind telling me what your doing here so late at night?" Inoichi asked, looking at his watch to see it was just about to be 10:30. Naruto gave a soft smile before he nodded to Noriko and spoke.

"Well I was about to leave after dropping off Ino-chan, but then I ran into Noriko-san and we decided to catch up. She noticed how late it got and suggested I went home." Naruto explained, his smile still in place. Inoichi blinked a bit as he looked at his wife who gave a nod, then at Naruto.

Too tired to look more into the subject, he just sighed and gave a nod. "Alright Naruto-san, be careful out there. Wouldn't want you to get hurt out there." Inoichi warned. Naruto simply chuckled with a nod.

"Will do Inoichi-san, it was a pleasure seeing you again, you as well Noriko-san." Naruto smiled at both, earning a small smile from Inoichi and a grin from Noriko.

"Likewise, Naruto-kun. We need to do this again some time, don't be a stranger you hear?" Noriko told him. Naruto gave another nod, before he bid them both a goodnight and left.

Once he was gone, Inoichi spoke. "A nice boy he is, I nearly forgot how polite he is. It's been awhile since the council has brought him up, I hope he's staying out of trouble." Inoichi said to his wife. Noriko nodded with a soft smile.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I've seen him, a year almost. Well I'm headed off to bed dear, goodnight." Noriko nodded before she started to walk upstairs. If Inoichi was paying closer attention he would see the slight limp Noriko had in her step, but he was too tired to really do so.

The man sighed and checked on his flowers. Though, he sniffed the air and his brows furrowed in confusion. He couldn't place the smell but it was strange. Guessing it was his imagination, the man watered his flowers before heading upstairs himself.

He really needed some sleep.

* * *

Monday morning, a loud an alarm went off in the room of Naruto Uzumaki. However before it could truly go off, it was smashed to pieces by his fist. The blond teen groaned before leaning up and sitting up right at the edge of his bed.

"Shit, need to get a new alarm." Naruto grumbled to himself in his tired daze. Standing up with a yawn he stretched and trudged to his kitchen. Feeling in the mood for a big bowl of cereal, Naruto grabbed the box of honey nut cheerios from the top the fridge.

He then grabbed a large salad bowl from the cabinet. He dumped all of if not most of the cheerios in his bowl, with a smirk. Next was getting a large spoon, after that was grabbed he got the carton of milk from the fridge.

Sitting down, Naruto looked at the picture of a cow on the milk. "Hehehe, Moo." The blond giggled, before he opened the carton and turned it upside down over his cereal. He was however confused when only a splash of milk fell from the carton.

Blinking in confusion, he hit the bottom of the carton, waiting for more milk to come out. However, only drips came out. Naruto then hovered the carton over his eye to peek inside, only too see it was empty.

"The hell?! Who the fuck left this splash of milk?!" Naruto yelled to himself. He wasn't expecting an answer, but he got one.

'_**Who else dumbass? You're the only one who lives here.**_' Kurama grumbled, with an annoyed tone. Naruto's eyes twitched in annoyance, but he didn't reply. Getting up he grabbed the bowl and made it to the trash.

"Fuck this, no milk, no cereal." The blonde muttered. However, once again, he wasn't expecting a reply.

'_**Bitch! You better not waste that good food!**_' Kurama growled, now fully roused. Naruto stopped in his tracks and replied out loud.

"But I'm out of milk." Naruto pointed out, only to earn another growl from his tenant.

'_**Does it look like I give two fucks? Better put some water on that shit, it'll taste the same.**_' Kurama told him. Naruto looked baffled by this.

"Water? Fuck that, I just won't eat then." Naruto huffed, earning a roll of the eyes from Kurama before he sniffed and gained a disgusted look on his face.

'_**Didn't I tell you to take out that god damn trash last night?**_' Kurama demanded. Naruto blinked as he sniffed the air too, it wasn't that bad. He gave a shrug in response.

"I forgot." The teen muttered. Kurama glared before he spoke in a calm yet cold hate filled tone.

'_**You forgot? Bitch you if you don't take out that god damn trash I'll make you forget a lot of things!**_' Kurama threatened with KI laced in his tone. Naruto grabbed his head in response and growled in pain.

"Alright, alright; shit, you don't have to call me names baka-fox." Naruto muttered as he set down the bowl of cereal and went to the trash can. Opening it up he pinched his nose, a look of disgust on his face.

"Shit, that stinks. Kurama how come you didn't…"

'_**You finish that sentence and I will make sure you get erectile dis-function, and no matter how much you drink or smoke weed, you will never get that high you always love.'**_ Kurama continued with the threat. Naruto's eyes widened in shock before nodded and kept his mouth shut.

After he threw the trash out through his kitchen window, he sighed and decided to get dressed. After putting on his usual outfit he raised and eye brown and turned to his window when he heard a voice.

"Break yo self fool!" Kiba grinned, as he stuck his head through his window. Akamaru barked as greeting. Naruto gave small scowl in response.

"Bastard, watch what you're doing, you messed up my curtains. And you need to be careful of who you popping in on, you ought to get dealt with." Naruto pointed out. Kiba gave the curtains a look before rolling his eyes and looked back at his best friend, who was putting on his jacket.

"Whatever, these curtains are tacky anyway. And what the hell you talking about, you aint got nothing man." Kiba smirked, till his eyes widened when a thunk was heard. He looked to the impressive looking three pronged Kunai that was stuck into the wall beside him.

"Damn, where'd you get this?" Kiba asked about to reach for it when Naruto grabbed it before he could.

"Yo mama." Naruto smirked, putting away the Kunai in his holster. Kiba gave him a deadpanned look

"Fuck you," The Inuzuka replied, only earning a chuckle from the blond. "Anyway man, come on, we're gonna be late. I don't want to hear Iruka's sensei's mouth if we are, graduated or not. Bring yo ass." Kiba ordered before he left the blond's window and walked off his fire escape.

Naruto rolled his eyes before he finished buckling his shoes. Once he messed with his hair and brushed his teeth, the blond left his room. On his way to the door though, his stomach growled loudly. The blond groaned before he went to the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of cereal and poured some water into it.

'_**Yeah your ass better eat that damn cereal. Money don't grow on trees, and Cheerios is too good and expensive for you to be wasting.**_' Kurama lectured. Naruto simply cut the connection off with a roll of his eyes and left his apartment, locking it up.

Once Kiba saw him coming down the stairs with a bowl of cereal he rolled his eyes. "Damn, no wonder your ass is always late. You slow as hell. Come on man." Kiba ordered as the two walked to the academy.

Iruka gave a deep sigh of annoyance as he noticed two students missing. Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka. Even on the day of team assignment, Naruto was late. He swore that boy was going to be the next Kakashi Hatake, late all the damn time. Not to mention, he brought Kiba into his lateness schedule.

Deciding to forget about his two outgoing students, he was about to begin his speech, that he gave every year to the new genin. But before he could get a word out, the door opened. Everyone looked to see the two missing boys walk in.

Kiba had a grin on his face, and Naruto had a lazy bored look on his. In his hand was a nearly empty salad bowl of honey nut cheerios.

"Sorry we're late Iruka-sensei. This baka was taking forever to leave his place." Kiba muttered, giving Naruto a side glare. Naruto returned the glare with his own.

"Teme, no one told you to come pick me up. It's your own damn fault your late." Naruto pointed out, earning a harder glare from Kiba. But before the two could continue their arguing, Iruka shut them up with his demonic head jutsu.

Once the two were silent, he pointed to the desks, ordering them to go sit down. Both nodded and went to go take the seats that were open. Naruto sat beside both Ino and Sakura, while Kiba sat next to Hinata and Shino.

Kiba noticed something was wrong when Iruka started his speech. He decided to speak to Hinata who seemed bored out of her mind.

"Hey Hinata, where's Sai? Is he late too?" the Inuzuka whispered. Hinata glanced at Kiba and shook her head before whispering back.

"Sai isn't coming. The Hokage decided to put his skills in another department, we won' see him for awhile." Hinata frowned. Kiba nodded before noticing the sad frown on Hinata's face. He patted her shoulder, in comfort. Hinata glanced to Kiba and said nothing, not minding the friendly comfort.

Once Iruka gave his boring speech, he took his clipboard and started to call the genin teams. Each person was waiting anxiously for the name to be called to find out whose team they were on.

Naruto still had a bored look on his face, his cereal finished. Ino and Sakura glanced to each other then at Naruto. After the looked at each other once more they gave each other a small glare. They then grabbed onto Naruto's hands, causing him to raise a confused brow.

'_This is a test of love!'_ The two girls thought, glaring at each other with sparks connected.

"Team 7 will be of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and," Naruto and Sasuke both grunted in annoyance as did Kiba, hoping to be on a team with his best friend. Though, maybe there was still a chance.

Ino and Sakura were squeezing Naruto's hands a bit hard from anxiety, though Naruto wasn't really paying attention to them. He was only mad about the fact that he was on a team with the Uchiha of all people. The blonde could careless about anyone else, since he knew he wasn't going to be with Hinata. But the Uchiha? Really? He would have done better with Shikamaru or Chouji on his team.

"Sakura Haruno," Iruka finished, everyone jumping in surprise when Sakura screamed in joy.

"YATTA! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL! CHA!" Sakura cheered while Ino banged her head against the table, with a sullen look.

"Sakura! Please sit back down!" Iruka barked out, causing Sakura to blink and blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei." Sakura apologized as she sat back down, her face still red. Naruto simply chuckled as Iruka continued.

"Anyway, Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka announced. Hinata gave a shrug, not really minding her teammates. It would be a whole different story if she was with the Uchiha or maybe the lazy ass nosy Nara.

Kiba grinned to himself, wanting to yell in joy. But he held himself together, only grinning. This was perfect, it would be the perfect opportunity to have Hinata fall for him. And he wasn't worried about Shino, he was cool and not a cock blocker, so he was good.

"Team 9 is still in circulation. So the next team is 10. Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi." Iruka informed. Shikamaru sighed in annoyance, and Ino started to cry comically. Naruto laughed sheepishly and patted her on the shoulder while Sakura had a smirk on her face.

"Hey Shikamaru, it's a good thing we're on a team huh?' Chouji grinned as he ate his chips. Shikamaru sighed again as his initial response.

"What a drag, I'm cool with being on a team with you Chouji, but do we really have to be with the loud blonde? Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled in his usual lazy tone.

Iruka finished up the rest of the teams and looked up towards his ex students with a small smile. "Alright, now the teams are finished, we're going to have a half an hour break. When you come back, your sensei will call for you and you will follow them. Good luck to you all." Iruka wished before the room started to empty.

"It's okay Ino-chan, look on the bright side, you're the one on the team with the highest grade, which means you're the elite on the team," Naruto said, trying to cheer her up. Ino gave a small nod before Naruto continued. "And besides, I'm sure we're going to have to run into each other some time. So cheer up." Naruto grinned.

Ino nodded and gave Naruto a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she left to go try and bond with her teammates. Once Ino was gone, Naruto noticed that everyone was gone. But it was just him and Sakura. Turning to his new teammate, Naruto smiled.

"I'm glad I have at least someone I can work with on my team. Hope we can become closer friends, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled at the girl. Sakura blushed a deep red and gave a meek nod.

"H-hai, I hope so as well Naruto-kun." Sakura replied with a nervous tone. Naruto nodded with a smile before he came up with a suggestion.

"Hey, how about you and I grab something to eat and hang before the break is over. I would invite Sasuke, but he's an ass." Naruto grumbled. Sakura instantly nodded her head, willing to spend as much time she could with Naruto.

"Great, lets go." Naruto grabbed her hand and led the two out of the room, a smile on both of their faces.

* * *

"So that's Naruto Uzumaki eh? He seems friendly." Asuma Sarutobi stated as he and his fellow jounin stood in front of the Hokage's desk watching what was going on in the academy due to the crystal ball.

Among the Jounin were Asuma, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitirashi, Genma, Raido, Aoba, and Kakashi Hatake.

"Yeah, but the kid seems to have a knack for being late." Genma muttered, glancing to Kakashi who simply turned a page of his Icha Icha book. Hiruzen nodded with a sigh.

"That is true. It seems Naruto-kun does have a habit for being late. But enough about him, what do you think?" Sarutobi asked the group of jounin in his office. Most gave shrugs as a response, and Hiruzen rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," The Hokage muttered before he continued on. "Now, a week prior you all found out the graduates, and submitted your requests. I organized each team to my liking and standards. So I will tell you who has what team." Sarutobi informed. This earned a nod from each jounin.

Sarutobi started with some of the other jounin before he stopped and gazed at his son. Asuma stood at attention, waiting for his father to speak.

"Asuma, your team will consist of the new generation of Ino-Shika-Cho, team ten an interrogation squad," Sarutobi informed, gaining a small smirk from the Jounin. His request was granted. The Sandaime then looked to one of the rookie Jounin, Kurenai.

"Kurenai, your team will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame, team 8, a Tracking squad." Hiruzen told her, earning a nod from the woman. Her request was granted as well, a small smile on her face.

Hiruzen then turned to Kakashi who shut his book and paid attention. The Hokage narrowed his eyes a bit before he spoke.

"Kakashi, you are on a thin leash with your team," Sarutobi stated, causing everyone to look at the Hokage in confusion.

"How so sir?" Kakashi wondered with furrowed brows. Hiruzen took a puff of his pipe before he exhaled.

"Kakashi, you are tardy most if not all the time. Not to mention, while you stress teamwork, I have no doubt you will show favoritism to one of your students, most likely the two boys," Sarutobi started, Kakashi looked away as he continued.

"Therefore, I am assigning Mikoto Uchiha as your assistant. She will be also be teaching the genin, and making sure you are in line." Hiruzen explained with a nod, as Mikoto emerged from the crowd to stand beside a surprised Kakashi.

"Sir, may I ask why Mikoto-san of all people?" Kakashi wondered, glancing at the neutral Uchiha woman. The Hokage looked at all the jounin and dismissed them. With bows they all left. Once they were gone, Sarutobi started again.

"There is too much on the line at stake here Kakashi. These kids need to be trained properly. While you do possess the Sharingan, you are no master like Mikoto. She can teach Sasuke how to properly use the Sharingan. She can also teach Sakura as well," Hiruzen told him, Kakashi blinked in slight confusion.

"Sakura, has the talent to become a future Genjutsu mistress, which is a golden opportunity. I considered on letting Kurenai train her, but Mikoto is more talented and experienced than Kurenai. She can also break Sakura out of her fan girl mindset, and hopefully become the girls role model," The Sandaime stated, glancing to Mikoto who nodded.

"Naruto is a wild card at best. While he is friendly, polite and talented, he is dangerous when he needs to be. He has been trained by one of the best in his past, and I have no doubt he is fiercly loyal to Konoha, but an eye needs to be kept on him. Considering he is spotted spending time with Mikoto, she can help as well," Hiruzen stated, however this caused Mikoto to speak up.

"Wait, you want me to spy on Naruto?" The woman demanded with slightly narrowed eyes. Sarutobi shook his head in response.

"No, I want you to keep a watchful eye on him. I'm sure the boy is able to tell when he is being spied on, you know who he deals with after all." Sarutobi mentioned, earning a nod from Mikoto of understanding.

"Now you two must work together. And Kakashi, while Mikoto is your assistant she is also the one evaluating you. I have supported you in your decisions of genin teams before, but this is where I must cross that line. You screw up, and Mikoto will be Team 7's sensei, am I clear?" The Hokage glared, earning a stiff nod from Kakashi.

"That means, no being late, no lame excuses, and no favoritism. If you so choose to train one of the independently, do so for the other two as well. I'm not playing around Kakashi, this is an order." The Sandaime informed.

Kakashi nodded again in response. Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and nodded. "Good, you are dismissed. Mikoto, stay," Hiruzen ordered. Kakashi bowed before he left the room. Once the man was gone, Hiruzen stared at Mikoto for a long while who remained silent.

"I want you all out as well." Sarutobi ordered to no one. But there was a voice heard, indicating there was someone there.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." It was the Anbu hidden in the room. Once Hiruzen no longer felt their presence, he still remained silent, as if waiting for something. After a few more moments, he nodded to himself and spoke.

"Mikoto, the council wants to speak with you today. It's important." Sarutobi stated, Mikoto narrowed her eyes in response.

"What is so important that I am being put on stand?" Mikoto wondered, with a cold tone. Sarutobi didn't flinch as she has been using the same tone with him whenever they were alone for the past six years.

"It has to do with your clan. More specifically, when you and Sasuke will re-populate the clan." Sarutobi stated, with a neutral tone. Mikoto's face turned into a disgusted glare.

"Excuse me?!" She shouted in demand. The Sandaime sighed before he spoke.

"While you were gone for your mission, a meeting was held. The council took notice of Sasuke becoming a genin, which means he is now an adult. And since he is now seen as an adult, he is qualified to re-populate the clan. You are now are being forced, as it has been six years," Hiruzen started. In the middle of his explanation, Mikoto was pacing around the room, listening to him closely.

"When the clan was killed, the council gave you a year to recover yourself. Once that year passed, they wanted to stress that you needed to find a husband or something. However it was I who held them off, Danzo agreed with me. We held it off because we thought it would be better for you to continue your career as a Shinobi more often than you did. We gave you a three year deadline," Hiruzen kept going as Mikoto kept pacing.

"Once the three years passed, the council wanted to stress it once again. But when they saw you with a certain glow, and smile, they backed off; thinking you have found somebody and it wouldn't be long before you were to bear a child," By this time Mikoto stopped as she pondered it, however Hiruzen continued on.

"Now it has been two years, and still no child. I can't hold them back anymore now that Sasuke is a genin and it's been six years since the massacre. The council has suggested you commit an incest relationship with Sasuke." Hiruzen finished.

"Like the hell I'm not! What the hell is wrong with you and them?! You want me to have sex and bear a child with Sasuke of all people?! Go to hell!" Mikoto cursed, her Sharingan activated and blazing with rage.

Sarutobi remained silent as he let Mikoto continue to pace to calm her self. Once he was sure that she was a little calmer, he spoke, "What is wrong with Sasuke?" Mikoto stopped and focused her glare on him.

"That brat is a second Fugaku! Ever since you and those stupid elders forced Itachi to massacre the clan, he has been on the revenge driven mindset! The two years or so, I tried my best to help him. To somehow rebuild the bond we had before the massacre. But he never even gave me a chance. He didn't accept my help and he ignores me!" Mikoto cried out, tears starting to appear at the corner of her eyes.

"I love my children, no matter what they do. But I can't stand him! Why should I allow myself to keep hurting because of that prick? I love him, but I can love from afar. I refuse to commit ANYTHING like that with Sasuke Uchiha." Mikoto declared with conviction.

Sarutobi took a deep breath as did Mikoto so she could calm herself. He was silent, pondering on what to do next. If Mikoto absolutely refused to even bother with Sasuke, who would she bother with? From what his Anbu tell him and what he has seen, Mikoto ignores and rejects every single man that tries to hook up with her. Every man but one…

Mikoto noticed the gleam in Sarutobi's eyes and glared at him, wondering what the Hokage was thinking. Hiruzen calmly voiced his thoughts, wondering if it would work, it was a genius plan after all, and benefited Konoha greatly.

"What is your _real_ relationship, with Naruto Uzumaki?"

* * *

"Damn where is our sensei? They're late." Naruto muttered as he leaned back in his chair with his feet propped on the table. Sakura who sat beside him, gave a shrug. Sasuke sat in his usual seat at the window, not paying attention to them.

It's been twenty minutes since every other genin was picked up by their sensei's, but Team 7's was missing. Naruto realized how this must of made Iruka feel whenever he was late. This caused the teen to do his best not to be late, it was annoying when he was the one waiting.

"That's it, I've had enough. I have no weed, there is no booze and I'm not horny. This jackass is going to pay." Naruto grumbled to himself as he sat up in his chair before standing up. Naruto walked to the eraser board and grabbed one of the erasers.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, gaining Sasuke's attention. They were both watching as Naruto put the eraser on top of the door, a grin on his face.

"I'm going to small prank on our late sensei, teach them a lesson." Naruto smirked as he started to set everything up at a fast pace. Both Sasuke and Sakura watched him with confused and fascinated looks. Once Naruto was done, Sasuke scoffed.

"Pitiful. Our sensei is a jounin, one of the elite ninja in our village. I'm pretty sure he won't fall for such a redundant prank." Sasuke badmouthed, Naruto simply waved him off with a smirk.

"You did," The blond brought up, causing Sasuke to furrow his brows. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're telling me you don't remember? I doubt it. Sakura-chan, don't you remember a couple of years ago how teme here would always brag he was an elite, one of the best and was better than everyone?" Naruto asked the girl. Sakura blinked before replying.

"You mean how he does now?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Sasuke glared at her while Naruto and Kurama laughed.

'_**I'm starting to like this girl, she is amusing.**_' Kurama muttered, earning an agreed nod from his partner.

"Good one Sakura-chan. Yeah, but it was when we were still kids. Well Kiba and I thought it would be really funny if we pranked Sasuke. Come on Sakura-chan think deep." Naruto told her.

Sakura did so and remembered when Sasuke tripped a wire and a bucket of yellow paint fell on him when he walked into the classroom. "You mean the yellow paint?" Sakura asked in surprise. Naruto started to laugh in response nodding his head.

"That was you?! But you told Iruka it wasn't!" Sasuke shouted as he stood up with a look of anger.

"It's called lying teme. Of course it was, who else besides me and Kiba would have the guts to prank Konoha's 'precious Uchiha'?" Naruto mocked, causing Sasuke to glare. "Ha! Some elite you are, not only did you fall for the prank that was designed specifically for you, but can't even tell when someone is lying. Tsk tsk, pitiful Sasuke-chan, pitiful." Naruto laughed before he turned to the door.

"And it seems our next victim is here." Naruto chuckled deviously. Both of his teammates looked towards the door. When the door opened, a head with a mop of silver hair poked in. A moment later, the eraser Naruto planted fell on top of the head with a plop.

Both Sasuke and Sakura had deadpanned expressions while Naruto had a smirk on his face.

'_This is our jounin sensei? He totally fell for it._' Sakura thought with a bored tone.

'_You have got to be kidding me, the blond idiot was right, he did fall for it._' Sasuke thought with a disbelieving tone.

The man opened the door all the way and picked up the eraser. He looked at it before looking towards the three genin.

"My first impression of you all is…" The man held his chin before he eye smiled at them. "I hate you." The jounin stated, causing the three to sweat drop.

The jounin took a single step in the room, which caused Naruto's smirk to widen. Once the jounin finished his step, the wire was tripped and from the other side of the room, balloons filled with different colored paint flew at the jounin.

The jounin as well as Sakura and Sasuke, were surprised by this, but before the balloons could even hit, the jounin substituted, causing the balloons to hit the closed door. Splatters of pink, blue and yellow colored the door.

"Damn, I wasn't expecting the speed. I'll have to tell Kiba the prank failed. Well better head to the roof tops before Iruka sensei comes back. Come on Sakura-chan." Naruto waved as he walked out the room.

Sakura blinked before she followed after Naruto, "Wait up Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke blinked as well and walked out, not wanting to be blamed for the mess Naruto clearly made. Once he reached the roof tops, Naruto and Sakura were chatting away while the jounin leaned against the rail waiting for him to arrive.

"Good now that you have finally joined us, lets begin shall we?" The man eye smiled before he continued to speak. "Now, we are going to introduce ourselves. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream for the future and goals; understand?" The jounin asked, earning nods from the three.

"Good, I'll start first," the man cleared his throat before speaking. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes, are none of your business. I dislike some things. My hobbies? Well I guess I don't really have a hobby. Dream for the future? Huh, guess I don't really dream either. Goals? Don't really have any. So who's next?" Kakashi eye smiled.

"That's no fair! All you said was your name!" Naruto pointed out with a scowl. Kakashi gave a shrug before he pointed to Naruto.

"How bout we start with you then; loud mouth?" Kakashi insulted. Naruto glared ignoring the smirk Sasuke had and spoke.

"Gladly, unlike you I have no problem telling others about myself, and I plan to tell the honest truth," Naruto nodded with a small huff.

'_**Seriously?**_' Kurama asked, unsure if Naruto was telling the truth. Naruto simply gave a mental shrug.

'Sure why not? I'm not ashamed of anything. If they don't like it, well they can go fuck themselves for all I care.' Naruto muttered. Kurama nodded in agreement.

'_**Good answer, go ahead then.**_' Kurama allowed. Naruto nodded before he spoke.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like weed, booze, pussy, money, ramen and sleeping. I dislike traitors, rapists, closet perverts, liars, and those who interrupt my sleep" Naruto began. They all looked at Naruto with shocked looks, surprised he was actually into those things.

"My hobbies are to smoke some weed from time to time, drink when I can, fuck a lot of women, and sleep. My dreams for the future is to have my own big family, and have an grand adventure. My goals, is to make my grand adventure reality and become Hokage!" Naruto grinned, pointing his fist at the Hokage monument.

The silence between them was awkward. The only sound being the chirping of birds. Kakashi cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"Um okay; whose next? How about you with the pink hair?" Kakashi suggested. Sakura blinked before nodding.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like…" Sakura glanced to Naruto as if debating something. Naruto gave her a confused look before she continued to speak. "I like spending time with my mother, and learning more. I dislike those who talk bad about my hair, and forehead. My hobbies are to do things with my mother, my dreams for the future are my own, and my goals are to become a mother with the man I love and become strong." Sakura declared, giving Naruto one more glance.

Naruto gave a smile at her, which caused her heart to flutter a bit. "You're pretty interesting Sakura-chan." Naruto told her. Sakura smiled and nodded in thanks before she gazed into his eyes. The two held each others gaze for what seemed like minutes.

Though, Kakashi cleared his throat, causing the two to blink and look towards him with confused looks. "It's the emo kids turn." Kakashi informed. The two turned to Sasuke who gave a huff.

"Well he doesn't really have much to say. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, he doesn't like anything, hates everything," Naruto started causing the other three to stare at him with blank looks. "Doesn't dream, but his goal is to kill his traitorous brother who killed his clan. Oh and he want to repopulate it by the way," Naruto added before he turned to Sasuke.

"Did I get all that right?" Naruto mocked, earning a glare from Sasuke. Before a potential fight could erupt, Kakashi cleared his throat. All attention went on him, allowing him to speak.

"Now, since we have all somewhat introduced ourselves, there are something's I must tell you. Due to my own personal bad habits, the Hokage has assigned me a assistant sensei, as you can obviously tell they are not here at the moment and will show up tomorrow hopefully," Kakashi told them. But before he continued he was barraged with questions.

"What will this assistant be doing?" Sakura started with the first question. Sasuke then followed up next,

"Are they strong and be able to teach me properly?" Naruto was last, a grin on his face.

"Do they like to have fun?" Naruto asked with a wag of his brows. Kakashi remained silent, gazing at the three genin. Once he was sure they were done he continued on where he left off.

"So for now, you three will be given a test. This test will tell me if you are good enough to become genin. Out of the graduates of your class, only nine of you will move on and become genin, while the others fail. This test has a 66% chance of you failing, while 33% is for you to pass." Kakashi chuckled.

"And the other 1%?" Sakura asked with her eyes slightly narrowed. Kakashi raised a brow at the question, most genin just forget about the one percent. He glanced at the two boys beside her to see that Sasuke was still focused and Naruto was giving him a bored look.

"The last one percent is the Hokage's decision." Naruto answered the girl, causing the three to look at him in surprise. Naruto didn't respond to the looks he knew he was receiving and continued.

"While Kakashi is to be our Jounin sensei, and has say of if we pass or not, he is not the Hokage who has control over all Konoha Shinobi. While Kakashi may fail us, the Hokage who would be most likely watching, or hears the report Kakashi has given him, it will be up to him to decide if he will pass us and force Kakashi to teach us, or not. The same is vice versa if we do pass." Naruto shrugged.

Both Sakura and Sasuke frowned at this, while Kakashi was merely surprised. The two genin didn't like the fact that the Hokage did hold so much power over their Shinobi career. They had goals to fulfill; they can't do so if the Hokage holds them back for some reason. This meant that they would need to show their best, and the fruits of their individual training.

"Well said, Uzumaki. I see why Iruka praises you so, despite your some what laid back lazy attitude," Kakashi smirked, earning a raised brow from Naruto. "Alright, now I don't feel like getting up earlier than I have to tomorrow, so you three will meet me at Training ground 7 in an hour." Kakashi informed. The three gave small nods as he went on.

"You are allowed to bring whatever you need to win. Be it Kunai, Shuriken etc, you can use it. And you must come at me with the intent to kill. You are all dismissed." Kakashi nodded before he disappeared in a shushin.

"Well that was interesting, anyway I'm out. Later." Naruto waved as he jumped off roof and went on his way. Sakura and Sasuke blinked before the pinkette left as well, heading home, a somewhat pondering look on her face.

Sasuke gave a small sigh as he stood and walked to the compound. Kakashi didn't answer his question. Well it seemed he would find out who the person was tomorrow.

* * *

An hour nearly passed and one of the genin were at the designated training ground. Sasuke gave a small frown as he didn't see his teammates around, nor his sensei. The teen merely shook his head and went through his inventory.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" The voice of Naruto muttered, gaining Sasuke's attention. The Uchiha looked up to see Naruto walking towards him with a yawn. Sasuke rose a brow as he noticed Naruto's tired look.

"You didn't prepare did you." Sasuke stated with a bland tone, the blonde gave a shrug in response.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Anyway, where is Sakura-chan? I was pretty sure she would be here before me." Naruto said to himself, looking around. Sasuke scoffed in response.

"How should I know? In all honesty, she shouldn't be on the team." Sasuke huffed, checking his kunai count. Naruto glanced to Sasuke before speaking.

"Why do you say that? Sakura is cool, she is a great can be a great help to the team." Naruto stated, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"As if, you probably didn't notice since you were to busy trying to be friends with everybody; but Sakura is third below the Hyuuga and the Yamanaka. If she isn't at least second, then she's weak. The girl has no talent what so ever. Her big brain with that forehead of hers is the only thing she has is useful, and even then it will lose it's usefulness." Sasuke spat with a glare.

Naruto's curious stare turned into a cold blank glare. "Be quiet Sasuke, I won't have you bad mouthing one of my friends when they are not here to defend themselves. Unlike you Sasuke, your right I was to busy making friends in the academy, and it helped," Naruto started. Sasuke glared at Naruto, wondering where he was going with this.

"Because I was making friends, I was able to learn about each of them; their strengths, their weakness's, their talents; all of that. Sakura-chan is not only smart, but she has a hell of a talent at Genjutsu. Sure she might not have clan techniques like Hinata or Ino, but her smart mind makes up for it. There are things Sakura knows that you don't know, mister so called 'Elite'," Naruto mocked with a smirk.

"Even if we do pass this test Kakashi is going to give us, Sakura-chan will be a great addition to the team. She isn't a liability, she is a weapon. A weapon whose skills can be explored and refined, Sakura-chan is stronger than you, Uchiha." Naruto spat, with a growl.

Sasuke snarled in rage and was about to tackle Naruto when his body froze from a large amount of KI. Naruto felt it as well, but it wasn't directed at him, he blinked as he tried to pinpoint the source.

"Don't take one more step, or you will die where you stand." The cold merciless voice of a female stated. Naruto narrowed his eyes, it sounded familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. It wasn't until he felt a presence behind him that he turned around.

Both his and Sasuke's eyes widened a bit when they saw it was Sakura. However this Sakura was different, there was a more calm and deadly air about her. Naruto could tell her eyes shown with experience and confidence.

Her outfit was different as well. Instead of being the dress Sakura, was always seen wearing, the girl wore something completely different, yet similar at the same time.

Sakura decided to forgo her red dress, replacing it with a skin tight red tank top with a slightly high neck collar that was only high in the back while in the front it dipped a bit showing a bit of cleavage. The tank top also stopped a bit before her belly button showing off her curves and some of her toned stomach.

For her bottoms, the girl wore black skin tight spandex pants that looked like they were a second skin. A red Uzumaki swirl was seen on her right lower thigh. She also wore shin protector open toed boots that stopped a bit under her knees.

Sakura also wore pink elbow protectors and black gloves. Around her waist were two pink Kunai holsters, one on each side that was almost like a belt. The girl also wore emerald studs as earrings.

The girl's hair was tied into a single braid that fell against her mid back, though she had hime style bangs. Tied around her waist was a red clothed Konoha headband.

However, both Naruto and Sasuke noticed and gazed at the girls non hidden figure. She had a nice curvy shape of an hour glass, and her thighs seemed to have gotten a little bit thicker in a good sexy way.

The blonde couldn't keep his eyes off her, his sapphire eyes flashing between Crimson and Sky blue. Sakura seemed to notice Naruto's gaze, and allowed a seductive smirk to cross her lips. She walked over to Naruto in slow yet sexy way.

"You might want to close your mouth, Naru-kun; wouldn't want flies to be caught." Sakura purred, shutting his mouth for him with her finger. Naruto felt something try to take over him but he held it back in case it couldn't have been dangerous, he would need to check it out later.

For now, he just tried to regain his voice. After a few moments, Sakura patiently waited for him to speak. Her vibrant jade green eyes never leaving his.

"Sakura-chan, what happened to you? When did you become…" Sakura put a finger to his lips silencing him as she spoke.

"Sexy? Lustful? Fine? Hot? Banging?" Sakura listed with an un-amused tone. Naruto removed her finger and shook his head.

"I was going to say even more beautiful." Naruto smiled softly. Sakura's eye's widened slightly in response, as she was not expecting that. The girl gave a soft chuckle as she gave a shake of her head.

"Oh Naru-kun," Sakura whispered, before gazing up at him. "You truly are a charmer. I guess that is something I love about you." Sakura smiled as she reached up and kissed the corner of his lips. She remained there for several moments before pulling away with a smile. Naruto blinked as he was completely stunned.

No one was able to stun him expect Mikoto? Hell, only Mikoto got this kind of reaction from him. Naruto felt as if he lost, yet won at the same time. It was like a bitter sweet kind of thing, but there was so much sweetness.

While Naruto was busy trying to regain his composure, Sakura passed him and glared at Sasuke, her previous smile gone. Her eyes glowed in absolute fury, and the tone she was about to use was colder than ice. It held her fury, it held malice and it possessed no remorse.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura called with a mock chuckle before she was about to rip him a new asshole. But before she could even get the next word out, Kakashi showed up right behind Sasuke with an eye smile.

"Greetings all," Kakashi greeted, earning a glare from Sakura, a mental thank you from Sasuke and a blank look from the recovered Naruto. "Well it seems you are all here, nice hairstyle by the way Sakura, it fits you," Kakashi complimented. However, Sakura's glare remained.

"Alright, now that we are all here, let me explain the rules to you all," Kakashi started as he pulled out two bells that immeditatly gained Naruto and Sakura's attention. Sasuke was still trying to regain his bearings, but was slightly listening as well.

"These two bells, are the objective. Your mission, is to grab these bells before sun down. If you don't grab them before then, I will tie you to one of those posts and eat dinner right in front of you. Understood?" Kakashi asked. They all nodded before Sakura asked her question.

"Why are there only two bells? There are three of us. Does this mean whoever doesn't get a bell gets tied to the post?" Sakura wondered with narrowed eyes. Kakashi nodded his head in response.

"Yes. Whoever doesn't get bell not only gets tied to the post, but is sent back to the academy. The Hokage has already approved of this, so screw up if you want too. You fail, you go bye-bye." Kakashi explained. The three simply nodded again as he tied the bells to his waist.

"Alright, as I said before, any weapon can be used in this test. Come at me with the intent to kill or go home. When I say go, you may begin." Kakashi stated. They all nodded, though Naruto smirked as he whipped out a kunai.

"I don't have time for this, your going down Kakashi!" Naruto shouted as he ran at the jounin who sighed. Both Sakura and Sasuke were surprised by Naruto's action, not believing he would do something so stupid.

A moment later, Kakashi was gone from Naruto's sights. But the jounin was behind the blond, holding the kunai Naruto was wielding pointing to the back of his head.

"Foolish," Kakashi sighed, "I didn't say go." However he missed the smirk Naruto had on his face.

"You did now." Naruto smirked as he vanished in a puff of smoke. Kakashi blinked before he looked up to see Naruto flying down at him with a axe kick.

"Shit," The jounin cursed as he jumped back before the blow could land. However, Kakashi didn't take in account to Sakura, who was right behind him, a smirk on her lips as well.

"It's over, Kakashi." Sakura whispered before he right arm grabbed onto to his neck in a choke hold while her left tried to reach for the bells. But she was too short to be able too. Cutting her losses, Sakura kneed a shocked Kakashi in the back before, positioning herself to fall to the ground in an aerial nose dive.

"Lets see if you can escape from this," Sakura muttered to herself before the two crash landed. However, from the rubble, a figure jumped out to reveal it was Sakura. Naruto walked up to her, standing beside her. The two waited for Kakashi to get up, but something was wrong.

Naruto's ears twitched to something. Not even turning his head to see what it was, he reacted by grabbing onto Sakura and disappearing in his usual black flash. A moment later, a large fireball blazed past the spot they were standing in.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto appeared within the forest, still holding on to each other. Once Naruto figured they were safe for the time being, he let go of Sakura who gave him a nod of thanks. The blonde sighed before he sat on a nearby log.

"We need a plan to get those bells." Naruto muttered, earning a nod from Sakura. The girl kept an eye for any sneak attacks as Naruto was in thought. "When we were dismissed, I set up traps all over the grounds," Naruto spoke, gaining her attention.

"I didn't know what kind of test he was going to give us but there was a big chance that we were going to have to trap him. The problem is, we need someway to get him to set off the traps." Naruto continued while Sakura nodded in agreement.

"You're right, we need some kind of distraction. What about Sasuke? His ego is big enough for me not to doubt that he will go after Kakashi by himself. We can use him as a distraction." Sakura suggested. Naruto gave a nod as a response.

"But you do know what the whole point of this test is right?" Naruto asked her. Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion and Naruto shook his head with a chuckle. "It's teamwork. That is Konoha's number one pet peeve, teamwork. If we can't work as a team, then the mission is failed. We need Sasuke to be in on this." Naruto grumbled.

"Hell no! Brining that jackass in will only endanger the mission. We need to do it ourselves, we'll come up with some excuse for Sasuke later, for now we need those bells." Sakura told him. Naruto sighed, giving a nod.

"Right, but before we do, lets see if we can get them ourselves. If so we don't need to waste any good traps." Naruto added. Sakura nodded her agreement before the two went their separate ways.

Naruto hopped through the trees before he dived lower to avoid the fireball that shot towards him. The blond landed on the ground and was forced to avoid the hail of Kunai that was thrown at him. Naruto simply huffed as the Kunai approached him. Without even moving a muscle or saying a word, the Kunai stopped mid air.

The blond teen then had them turn positions before they fired off towards the original owner. Naruto caught sight of Kakashi running and avoiding the kunai that flew back towards him. When the man finally emerged from the woods, he was greeted with a kick to the face.

He flew back, tumbling till he came to a stop. Once he did, Naruto smirked. Without a word again, he lifted his hand up slowly. The exact same moment, Kakashi's body started to float as Naruto lifted his hand.

Kakashi was wondering what the hell was going on. But he could no longer wonder as he was pulled towards Naruto at alarming speeds. Fearing for his safety, Kakashi channeled much chakra than he wanted to replace himself with a log that Naruto allowed to drop.

Keeping his calm, Naruto kept an ear and eye out for Kakashi. His eyes darted around before he smirked. His hand was then engulfed in black/crimson energy. The blond hopped in the air before shouting,

"Chaos Impact!" When Naruto came back down, his fist smashed against the ground, causing a small earthquake. The ground spilt before a crater was made, revealing Kakashi who was underneath the ground. Both locked eyes with each other, one holding amusement while the other was shock.

Naruto quickly changed positions and spun around in a fast motion. "Leaf Hurricane!" The teen yelled, smashing his leg against Kakashi's chest, sending him flying again. Once Kakashi came to a full stop, the man shook his head to shake his dizziness.

'_I don't know what kind of techniques your using, but if you want a fight, you got one._' The Jounin thought to himself as he stood up. Without wasting any time, Kakashi blurred in front of a slightly surprised Naruto. He swung his fist down to hit Naruto across the face, but the teen dodged it before he pivoted his foot and turned his body. But the point of doing that, was to grill his elbow into Kakashi's gut.

"Leaf whirlwind!" without missing a beat, Naruto swept Kakashi off his feet. As Kakashi fell, Naruto poised his hand in above Kakashi's body and pulled upward. This caused the man's body to come flying up.

Naruto realized Kakashi was pulled up to far. Instead of wanting to continue the fight, Naruto summoned a black portal that opened above Kakashi. The man flew into it, causing the portal to close a moment later.

Naruto sighed as he raced his way to find Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was running across the forest ground when she heard a strange sound. Her eyes narrowed and a second later, some kind of portal opened in front of her, and out came Kakashi.

The man seemed to be flying towards her, not wanting to miss her chance; Sakura ran towards Kakashi and delivered a painful jump kick to his chest.

He was sent flying backwards with a grunt and crashing into a couple of trees. Sakura smirked before she chased after him; time to toy with her prey.

* * *

Kakashi groaned as he came too. His eye opened in a half lidded state, looking around. The man took a deep breath as he gazed at his surroundings. He seemed to be in the middle of a field, by himself. He stood and brushed off his shoulders.

The last thing he remembered was Sakura kicking him. She must have knocked him to this area. The man was about to go look for his would-to be students but it seemed they found him.

Sasuke came out from the north a glare on his features. Sakura came from the east, a smirk on her lips. Naruto appeared coming from the west side, a grin like smirk on his lips. They all glared at him, glancing at each other.

'_Are they going to work as a team?_' Kakashi wondered as he observed them. His attention though was given to Sakura who struck first. The girl ran at him before jumping to land a hammer fist on him. Kakashi almost kicked her in the stomach, but Naruto surprised him by appearing right in front of him and delivering a round kick to his face.

As he stumbled back, he caught sight of Naruto grabbing onto Sakura, and throwing her towards him. The girl's smirk got bigger as she approached. Kakashi was about to duck under her, when he heard the roar of flames zooming at him.

Kakashi was surprised at Sasuke before he moved out the way. But he was once again not expecting to fly towards Naruto. However, he didn't get far as Sakura tackled him to the floor and started to beat on his face. By the time she was done, a log was in his place.

The jounin was placed on a branch, watching from afar. Though, his watching was cut short when a foot made contact with his face, kicking him off the branch. As he was about to land safely he heard the three cry in unison.

"Fire style: Great fireball jutsu!" the three blew out their own large fireballs that sped at him. Kakashi grunted before he started went through his own hand signs.

"Earth style: Solid defense dome!" The man yelled, a dome of earth rose from the ground and shielded him from the blast of three large balls of fire. Kakashi was impressed with their teamwork, but they still needed to grab the bells.

While in his thoughts, he didn't take notice the stop of the flames. His musings were cut short though when a fist barged through from above. Kakashi recognized the gloved fist to be Sakura's. Before Kakashi could even give a reaction, he was shocked when the dome came crashing down around him, due to the axe kick Naruto delivered.

Kakashi barely was able to get away, but Sasuke was able to land another hit on him; more specifically his face. Kakashi grunted as his body met the ground and he skidded to a halt. The man groaned before he stood up, and glared at his students.

"You three have impressed me. But play time is over." Kakashi growled as he was about to blur out of sight to attack them. But, he couldn't move. Blinking in confusion, Kakashi looked down at his legs to see they were being turned into stone.

Kakashi then felt the pain and screamed. Looking down he saw that the lower part of his body was already stone and was steadily increasing. He looked at his students to see Sakura smirking at him. The jounin blinked to see the two boys were now Sakura.

"What is this?! Sakura, what are you doing to me?! Release me!" Kakashi ordered as he tried shaking his body, but it was no use, he couldn't move his arms. Sakura gave a laugh in response.

"Release you? I couldn't even if I wanted too. Once the process has started, there is no reversing it. Sayonara, Kakashi Hatake." Sakura saluted before she started a light run towards him.

Kakashi's eye widened in confusion as she approached him, "What are you doing?! Stop! STOP!" The man roared in fear as Sakura jumped and destroyed his stone body, turning him into dust.

* * *

"NOO!" Kakashi screamed as he jolted awake in a cold sweat. He was panting hard before he started to look at his body. The man was beyond glad to see he was not stone anymore, and it was only a dream. After calming himself, he looked towards his surroundings to see the sun was setting and he was in the training grounds still.

The alarm clock he brought went off, making him wince a bit as it was right next to his ear. When it finally went off, Kakashi tried moving, but he couldn't. Fearing the worst, he looked down at his body to see it still wasn't stone, but he finally noticed the rope tied around him.

Blinking in confusion, he looked to see he was tied to a log post. His eye widened as he tried to break free, but it was no use. For some reason, the rope weighed him down and was impossible to break. Deciding to use a substitution, he channeled his chakra, only for it not to work.

Trying again, it was still no use. His stomach growled, causing him to mutter a bit.

"So you're finally awake, eh Kakashi?" The man blinked before looking up to see two of his students sitting around a fire, eating something that smelled delicious. It was Sakura the one who spoke to him. In her hand was a plate of a extra well done juicy looking rib-eye steak, with mash potatoes and corn.

"Ay! It's silver haired mop guy! How ya doing?" a slurred intoxicated voice shouted. Kakashi furrowed his brows, his line of sight falling on a drunk Naruto, who was taking a long swig from the sake bottle. Sakura looked at her teammate and sighed, shaking her head.

"Sakura what's going on here? Why am I tied to this post? Why is Naruto drunk? And where is Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned in a hurry. Sakura gave him a blank look as he continued on with the questions. After a few moments of silence, and the drunk giggling of Naruto, Sakura spoke.

"In that order, ahem," The girl cleared her throat before she started speaking. "Naruto and I are having our victory dinner, you are tied to the post because you lost and are a loser; Naruto is drunk because he loves to drink away his problems, and Sasuke is over there still buried in that hole you put him in." Sakura stated pointing to the unconscious, starving Uchiha heir.

Kakashi processed the answers to his questions while Sakura continued to eat her food. After a few minutes he spoke.

"How did I lose?" Was his first question. Sakura held up two bells, causing the Jounin's eyes to widened.

"When you came through whatever portal Naruto sent you through, I kicked you and put you into a double layered genjutsu. The Genjutsu was also mixed with reality. Sasuke, Naruto and I were really fighting you, but somehow you were still alert. So you put Sasuke in the ground, and it was up to Naruto and I. Once we got you down, I activated the Genjutsu," Sakura explained, having Kakashi follow along.

"Once you passed out, we tied you to the post. We were going to free Sasuke, but he was being an ass so we left him there and made sure he couldn't get out. We also wanted to wait for you to wake up, but we got hungry. So Naruto suggested we get something to eat and eat it in your face as a prank. He soon started to down a whole bottle of Sake by himself, and ended up like this," Sakura sighed, nodding to her teammate who was rolling around on the ground, laughing himself to tears.

"Stupid rabbit! Trix are for kids!" the blonde laughed, earning a sweat drop from Sakura and Kakashi. Sakura shook her head and turned back to Kakashi.

"Now, we haven't officially passed. So if you could say we did, I can untie you and we can all go home." Sakura suggested. Kakashi thought about it for a few minutes before nodding. The Hokage was really wanting for this team to pass, might as well.

"Great." Sakura muttered, throwing a kunai to cut the ropes off. Once he was free he looked towards his third student and raised a brow.

"What about Sasuke?" Kakashi wondered. Sakura gave a shrug as she walked over to Naruto who was starting to calm down somewhat.

"Leave him, he needs to be taught a lesson anyway. If he can't get out himself than he really is a loser." Sakura stated with a cold tone. She approached Naruto and gently kicked him.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, get up, time to go." Sakura stated. Naruto blinked and stared at her in a daze before he sighed and got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. Once that was done he took another swig before wiping his mouth.

"Damn, don't let me go looney like that again, it isn't fun." Naruto muttered. Sakura gave a small giggle in response.

"But I thought you loved to drink, isn't that whole point is to go looney?" She asked. Naruto stared at her with a blank look and shook his head.

"No. I drink because I love the way the alcohol goes down my throat. I also like the mild buzz it gives me. I dislike the fact that if I drink way too much, I get depressed or crazy like I just did. Two different things sweetheart. I drink to escape my problems, not ponder them and create more." Naruto told her in a serious tone before he sighed.

"Anyway, I'm off." Naruto gave a mock salute and started to walk off when he stopped and turned around. "Oh, and Sakura-chan," Naruto called, gaining her attention.

"I like the new you, way more aggressive and sexy. You should have taken off the mask sooner." Naruto smiled before he walked away. Sakura had a blush on her cheeks and a look of wonder.

'_He knew the whole time?_' She asked herself before smiling softly. With that done, she turned to Kakashi and raised a brow. "Report at Kasami bridge?" Sakura asked in a curious tone.

Kakashi was silent before nodding with a small smile. "Hai, report at Kasami bridge. Good work, Sakura." Kakashi praised before he disappeared in a Shushin. Sakura smiled brightly before putting the scraps of food in the fire and putting it out. Once that was done she looked towards Sasuke who was still unconscious.

Sakura debated if she really wanted to help Sasuke. But after a few moments she shook her head.

"He's an 'Elite' he can get his damn self out." With that said, the girl returned home to relay the good news to her mother.

* * *

Naruto exited the bathroom with a relieved sigh. He dried his mopping wet hair, before putting on a pair of black sleeping shorts. The blonde put away his towel and sat on his bed. Looking at his nightstand he noticed the sip of liquid left in his sake bottle. Shrugging to himself, he downed it before throwing the bottle in the trash.

With another sigh, Naruto decided to crawl in his bed and get some sleep. However just when he closed his eyes, he opened them back open when a knock was heard. The teen groaned as he got up and trudged to the door.

Not even checking the peep hole, he swung it open to see who it was. He was mildly surprised to see Mikoto standing outside of his door. The blonde took in her appearance to see that she was wearing her jounin attire, though her vest was unzipped down. The blond could also see her eyes were puffy and red as well, which alarmed him.

"Mikoto-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto demanded softly. A moment later Mikoto flew in his arms and cried into his shoulder. The blonde's brows furrowed in confusion but he closed the door and held on to her. After a few minutes of standing there, Naruto led her to the living room and sat her down.

She wouldn't speak, only look down at the ground. Deciding to give her time, Naruto left for his kitchen to make some tea. He was surprised he had any tea considering he only had orange juice and booze. Once he made a cup of tea for Mikoto he went back to her and handed it to her.

The woman took it from him and took a small sip. Naruto sat beside her and patiently waited for her to speak. After a few more minutes of silence, Mikoto broke it.

"I'm sorry for showing up short notice Naruto-kun, you were probably trying to sleep." Mikoto whispered. Naruto shook his head before giving a response.

"I was, but you are more important right now. Tell me what's bothering you?" Naruto ordered, still using a soft tone. Mikoto sighed and wiped her eyes before speaking.

"I hate who runs this village, I really do." Mikoto muttered, not even growling which she wanted to do. Naruto kept silent, guessing she was about to come clean. "I spoke with Sarutobi today, and he told me the council wanted to speak to me about, clan matters," Mikoto rolled her eyes a bit.

"When I asked what it was about, he told me it was time for me to start repopulating the clan. The council wanted me to bear Sasuke's children, Naruto. Sasuke's," Mikoto repeated, earning a shocked look from Naruto, who stood up and paced around.

"What?" Naruto demanded in a hiss. Mikoto shook her head, trying to explain before he blew up, she could already tell his eyes were flashing blood red, which wasn't a good sign.

"I told him to go to hell, that there was no way I was going to bear Sasuke's children. Hell, I don't even want Sasuke to have children as I am afraid those kids will suffer. It's either him or me. Sarutobi explained that I have had six years to collect myself, and now I am out of time. They want me to marry and have children, or become a breeding factory," Mikoto spat, disgust in her tone.

Naruto continued to pace around with heavy steps, his eyes starting to bleed red of anger. "What did Danzo say about this?" Naruto demanded, looking towards Mikoto. The woman gave a sigh as she looked away.

"He supports it. However, he thinks it would be better if Sasuke was restricted from having children as he too realizes what mind set that boy has. Danzo suggests I find a husband soon, that will at least lay the council off for a bit." Mikoto explained to him. Naruto still paced around, shaking his head. He didn't like this.

The council was forcing the woman he now admits he loves, to bear someone's child. To be involved in a loveless marriage or to become a breeding factory, it pissed him off! Thinking about it made his blood boil.

"What did Sarutobi say? He has a hand in this too." Naruto mentioned. Mikoto took a deep breath as if she was preparing for something. Naruto took note of this and stopped his pacing, gazing at her slightly trembling form.

"He knows Naruto, he knows about our relationship," Mikoto started, causing his eyes to widen. While he did expect this to happen, he didn't expect the old man to know about it so soon. He didn't want Mikoto to be put in the negative light for being sexually intimate with a minor. Granted he was considered and adult now but, he guessed Sarutobi knew when he wasn't.

Before he could speak, she continued on, "He knows about it and supports it. Before I talked with the council I talked with him. He's known since the beginning, when we started spending more time more than usual. Sarutobi has thought of something that would possibly make me happy, make the council happy and the village stronger," Mikoto told him.

The blond was a little confused as his brain was working overtime to piece things together but continued to listen. "He suggests that I marry you into the clan and bear your children." Mikoto revealed, her coal black eyes gazing at his shocked smoldering sapphire.

"W-what?" Naruto asked, in a whisper. He was speechless, what could he possibly say right now? Mikoto set her cup down and slowly walked up to him and grabbed his hands. She placed one on her cheek and the other next to her lips, where she kissed his knuckles.

"What I'm saying Naruto-kun is," Mikoto took one deep breath to calm her nerves. She then continued on. "I want you to marry me and allow me to bear your child. Will you do this for me love? Please?" Mikoto whispered as she drew her face closer to his own.

Naruto was still in shock, not believing what he just heard. Konoha wants Mikoto to give birth to a child, though Mikoto wants it to be their child? What does this mean for him and his future? Does this mean his pussy chasing days are over? That he must commit to Mikoto and Mikoto only?

As much as he loved Mikoto, that very thought of giving up his current life style was scary. This was to big for him to swallow at the moment, and he was choking.

Mikoto could see the fear, confusion and slight happiness in Naruto's eyes. She had an idea of what he was thinking about. His days if having sex with different other women, smoking weed and drinking alcohol were over. Mikoto knew damn well, that it scared Naruto, as it was the way he dealt with his problems.

She loved him to much, to actually take what he loved away from him. Though she knew it would make her happy for him to make love to her and her only, it wasn't fair. Naruto didn't ask for this, he didn't ask to be asked to marry and have a child; he wasn't even thinking that far ahead.

Besides, she doubt she would be able to satisfy Naruto's incredible nearly insatiable lust by herself. So would it hurt to have some other wives on the side, and some concubines here and there? As long as she was alpha then she was good.

So, after a few moments, Mikoto decided to put his fears at bay. She took his chin and had him gaze into her eyes.

"Naruto-kun, I'm not going to force you to leave the life you have right now. I know that doing the stuff you do is fun for you and an escape from some things, and you can't help it. Besides, I won't mind having some help to keep you satisfied. So don't worry love, you can still have sex, smoke weed and drink all you want, just promise your love stays with me and your child, okay?" Mikoto pleaded with her eyes.

Naruto was silent, closing his eyes. With a small breath, he opened them and smiled at Mikoto lovingly. "Of course Mikoto-chan, my love will always be with you, and our child." Naruto stated, before he claimed her lips. Mikoto kissed him back and was about to get into it when he pulled away, causing her to pout.

"You know Mikoto-chan, during all the times I have had sex with all these women and even with you, I never made love. I mean, I'm good in bed and sure know how to fuck, but never made love. It's time to rectify that, don't you think?" Naruto smiled softly at her.

Mikoto blushed before giving a meek nod. "Hai, love me then, Naruto-kun." Mikoto smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he moved closer. He reclaimed her lips, kissing her more passionately this time as she responded immediately.

The Uchiha matriarch held onto him tighter as she deepened the kiss, her desire clearly felt by the jinchuriki. Wrapping her warm arms around his neck, her fingers began to sift through his blonde locks.

Breaking away from the kiss, Naruto began to kiss her neck as she leaned her head back, moaning his name in a timid sort of way.

"Naruto..." she sighed, loving the way he was tending so gently to her, nibbling on the warm and smooth flesh of her neck.

"Oh yesss..."

Her moans encouraged him, as he began to undress her. Exposing her bare creamy shoulders, Naruto took a moment to admire her smooth and satiny skin.

'_Beautiful...'_ he couldn't help but say it again. Placing kisses on her shoulder, he suckled a bit on her collarbone making her moan loudly.

"Oh don't stop Naruto...please don't stop," her pleasurable moans and sighs were turning him on so much as he kissed down her cleavage, further pulling off her shirt down to reveal her bra. Standing up, he again kissed her with fervour, his tongue entering her moist cavern as she moaned into the wet kiss.

Her arms around his neck, Mikoto began to gently pull him with her, their tongues battling all the while. Their legs lightly hitting the couch, she sat down, pulling him with her as they continued to make out. Naruto meanwhile was rubbing her bare shoulders tenderly, trailing goose bumps on her soft skin.

His hands roaming down, he pulled down her tight knee length kunoichi slacks. Mikoto moaned loudly upon feeling his hand on her fleshy thigh as they broke the kiss. Naruto began to admire her creamy thighs with his hand while the Uchiha matriarch was now breathing heavily, her eyes closed as she moaned occasionally when he rubbed her inner thigh.

"Naruto..." she moaned, completely enjoying his gentle ministrations as she bit on her index finger while the whiskered blonde gazed at her with a smile.

Cupping her cheeks, he again began to neck her, not being able to resist her inviting neck. The blonde lightly bit on the flesh of her side neck, nibbling on it as she moaned loudly.

"Ohh Kami yes...you're so good," her voice was barely above a whisper while he leaned down, licking into her cleavage as she arched her back a bit. Taking advantage of it, Naruto wrapped his hands around her to find the hook of her bra.

She opened her eyes in surprise when he kissed her passionately. Mikoto was melting under his touch as she wrapped her thighs and arms around him, pulling him closer to her. The blonde unclasped her bra as his tongue explored her moist cavern, tasting her warm saliva while Mikoto kept moaning at the unbelievable pleasure, her toes curling at the wonderful kiss.

he stared at Mikoto's milky C-cup breasts in hunger before gently placing his hands on them. Mikoto arched her back as she moaned loudly upon feeling his hands on her mounds.

The blonde began to knead her soft tits in a circular pattern, occasionally pressing in on them making her breathing quicken as she just moaned at his ministrations. Letting go, he inserted a hand in her panties, rubbing her wet pair of pink lips down there.

"Ahhhh!" she moaned loudly, arching her back when he engulfed her left nipple with his mouth.

"Ahh Naruto!" Mikoto turned her head sideways, pulling his head closer as he sucked on her hardened bud. His other hand was tracing the delicious curves of her slender waist before moving back up to her other curvaceous breast, flicking her nipple between his thumb and index finger. Moving on to the other one, he suckled onto it with equal zeal, biting on it as she suddenly moaned loudly, tightly clutching a tuft of his blonde locks. Her thighs were locked around his waist tightly while he continued to tend to her delicious creamy tits.

"Na-Naruto..." she panted out when he left her nipple with a pop, lifting his head to look at her.

"P-Please...I can't wait anymore," Mikoto couldn't meet his gaze as she verbalized shyly, a crimson red blush on her face. Naruto smiled with a nod but he soon smirked.

"Are you sure Mikoto-chan? You don't want anymore floor play?" Naruto asked, wagging his eyebrows. Mikoto rolled her eyes before she leaned up and kissed him passionately.

Naruto, getting his answer, too began to kiss back while his hardened member grinding against her panties covered pelvis. The blonde shivered a bit upon feeling her soft hands tracing his body, her silky and feathery touch trailing goose bumps on his skin.

The duo continued to kiss as her hands lowered to reach his shorts. Sliding them down, she began to rub his meat stick through his shorts making him groan in pleasure. Feeling hers elf getting in control, Mikoto pushed her tongue in his mouth, making out with him passionately. Pulling his shorts down somewhat hesitantly, her cheeks went a cute shade of pink while she licked her lips in lustful hunger.

Naruto broke the kiss abruptly as she began to stroke his dick lightly, a groan escaping his lips while she too was breathing heavily now, getting turned on by his groans. His eyes were closed as she continued to stroke him.

"M-Mikoto-chan..."

With her hand wrapped around the base of his cock, she let her tongue trace his helmet. Flicking gently over the ridge, she felt him stiffen.

Her warm mouth engulfed his cock head. Naruto felt his toes curl, as she sucked only the head. Her hand stroking up his shaft, as her mouth descended down it. He almost died when he felt her other hand gently pull down on his aching balls.

His shaft was shiny wet with her spit, which made her hand glide up and down that meaty pole. She rotated her slick palm up and over his head, as she tongued his balls. Naruto sucked his breath in sharply, when she put one entire testicle in her mouth and circled her tongue around it, as she sucked gently.

Naruto knew he was about to explode. His balls were contracted tight to his body. The blond groaned, confirming Mikoto gave him the best head so far. Feeling the contractions starting deep in his balls, he could not stop the rush of fluid about to spurt from his cock.

Mikoto felt his dick swell and waited for the jets of hot cum to spray the back of her mouth. Using her tongue, she worked his shaft, helping him ejaculate. He groaned a bit loud, his eyes shut tight. Flooding her mouth with numerous jets of his cum, she tried her best to keep up.

"Damn, what happen to you want it now?" Naruto asked her, Mikoto raised a brow as she licked all the excess cum off.

"Are you complaining?" She asked, earning a quick shake of the head from him. "Then shut up, come on, I'm still waiting." Mikoto smiled as she positioned herself on the couch while he stood up.

"Ahh..." Mikoto moaned loudly as his cock grazed against her glistening vaginal lips, her lips rubbing lightly with his. The blond was teasing her, holding his dick and rubbing the tip along her eagerly waiting pussy lips. Both were moaning in pleasure as they enjoyed the feeling.

"Mikoto-chan..." the blonde whispered, his face buried into her side neck- the jinchuriki loving her delicious scent due to his enhanced senses. Mikoto felt herself shudder as his lips kept scuffing with her skin, his hot breath tingling her neck while her soft raven hair were mixed with his blonde locks.

Her left arm was wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in- she wanted to be in contact with him as much as possible. She couldn't get enough of the bursts of pleasure as their naked bodies rubbed against each other slickly; she couldn't get enough of this...contact with him. The Uchiha matriarch wanted him as closer to her as he could get.

Not being able to hold himself back anymore, Naruto began to push in making her moan loudly. She wasn't afraid to voice her pleasure to him, not afraid what so ever.

"Oh Narutooo..." a mixture of moan and a soft squeal escaped her lips as his member entered past its halfway before finally being buried in completely. Mikoto's eyes were clenched shut in extreme pleasure as she continued to bite her lower lip, her arms locked around his neck as she kept him as close to her as possible.

Feeling that she was holding herself back, Naruto bit on the flesh of her side neck.

"Ahhh~" a loud moan escaped her lips followed by a cute whimper while he began to nibble on the same spot, licking it with his tongue to finally give her a hickey. The blonde began to cup her right tit as he pulled out of her slowly making her breathe in deeply before again pushing in with a gentle jerk.

"Oh yesss~" she exhaled lowly, utterly enjoying the feel of his member moving inside of her like that.

Now establishing a gentle, but slowly increasing pace, Naruto began to suck on her breasts again while Mikoto could do naught but moan in exhilarating pleasure. Her warm and wet insides were making him lose his head as his thrusts began to pick up pace, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh now becoming noticeable.

"Oh Kami...don't s-stop Naruto, please don't," she panted, her legs wrapped around his waist while their sweaty bodies slipped against each, sending sparks of pleasure into their systems. Leaving her nipple with an audible pop, he leaned upwards to lightly bite on her earlobe.

A throaty moan escaped Mikoto's soft lips as he began to nibble on her earlobe, licking and biting while he continued to thrust in and out at a fast pace now.

"Ah, hah...yes yes yes, Naruto~" she kept chanting his name in between her loud moans as she neared her orgasm. Cupping his whiskered cheek beside her face lovingly, she made him look at her as their half lidded eyes met while the blonde continued to penetrate her, her juices having coated his rod.

Both of them leaned closer as they slammed their lips onto each other, kissing each other wildly when she went through her first orgasm of the night.

"Mhhmmm!" she moaned loudly into the kiss, their tongues into each other's mouths as she came violently, her inner walls clenching on his dick. The blonde continued to kiss her softly, enjoying the feel of her silky lips while Mikoto was on cloud nine, her mind currently foggy with pleasure.

Naruto leaned back to look at her as she slowly opened her eyes, inhaling deeply to catch her breath.

"Th-That was...amazing," she exhaled with a dreamy look in her eyes. The blonde just smiled lightly at her as he kissed her nose making her smile back, still lost in the hazy pleasure.

"Well, I'm still not finished," he verbalized with a teasing smirk making her eyes widen as she felt his member pulsing inside of her, hard as ever.

"W-Wait..." she stammered when he started to move.

"Wait N-Naruto ahhh!" she moaned abruptly while the blonde began to thrust in her again as she instinctively kissed him again- wrapping her legs around his waist.

"YESS!" Mikoto screamed out in a moan as he continued to penetrate her. She would continue to moan and scream for him all night long.

They had a baby to make after all.

* * *

**Alright, and that is where I'm ending the chapter. Now as you can see, it was nice chapter I guess or whatever, forty-three pages. Nothing much I guess. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the lemons, and my Sakura.**

**More of her story and involvement with Naruto will be active in the coming chapters. **

**I also want to give credit to Naruto6023, I'm not saying what for, just that I'm giving him credit for something that happened this chapter. Anyway, that is it. Hopefully I'll be updating Naruto no Jubi next or whatever.**

**Oh and more thing guys, I have an Original story out called Shine. Now let me tell you first that it does have….an similar idea or whatever of Naruto, as that what I based it off on when I first started writing it. I'm basically trying it to see what people think of it so I can edit, revise or whatever.**

**Now originally I put it on Fiction Press but that place is completely empty. The most reviews someone has got is about 30 or so, smh. So I figured I would put it on Fanfiction, where people are mostly at.**

**Give it a shot….or not. But no flames. I am open to Criticism that will help me, but I will not take any flames what so ever and I will retaliate, so try me if you want. Criticism welcome, Flames can kiss my ass.**

**Alright, I'm signing out, later….**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**OvO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. So here I am with another chapter of Dawn, though I don't know why. Guess it's because I'm super excited about this story. So till further notice, or until my muse disappears which will probably be soon, every other story is on a very short Hiatus. Notice I said very short.**

**So now here are my responses to some of the reviews. I am glad to see that most if not all of you caught the Friday references. That movie is literally my most favorite comedy of all time. I've watched more than four times, so I practically know each and every line. I will try to continue them, mostly between Naruto and Kiba.**

**Now time for Sakura, I'm glad I didn't get any negative things about her. I think it's actually the first time anyone has given Sakura a mask that Naruto is so often wearing. As I said, interaction between her and Naruto will be a bit more frequent.**

**Alright, next is the situation with Mikoto. It seems most if not all are happy that Mikoto is established as the main and first girl in the harem. That it's really it for her.**

**Two more things left. The first is the progress of the story. Some are wondering when it will start to speed up. I'm not really going to speed it up, but gradually get into the story. Consider the first four chapters or whatever a prologue of sorts. The story will start to get started this chapter actually, and the chapters will be longer than usual, since there are things that need to fit.**

**Now the last thing left is Naruto's standing with ROOT and all that. Naruto is still an agent of ROOT, as is Hinata. They are put on Genin teams to watch the village from above instead of being like Sai who will watch in the shadows. **

**Also, it seems some of you are still confused to what Naruto's power is. His power is the power of Chaos. I don't know if I explained it or not already, but I'll explain it again. He wields the power of Chaos, which means he has Chaos abilities from Sonic the Hedgehog, along with the advancement in the elements.**

**This means he can use Amaterasu flames along with Black lightning. But he can't do it at the moment, just so you know. He can also use Brago's Gravity spells from Zatch bell. So I hope this helps or whatever.**

**So I want to get to the story now, but I have one more thing to say. The girls in the HAREM that I am allowing to be revealed will be in the list at the end of the chapter. I will also explain the difference of girls in the HAREM and girls who Naruto just has a lemon with.**

**Now with all that said and done, lets get to the chapter now. FINALLY!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Naruto groaned as he sat upright at the edge of his bed. His hair was messier than usual, and the room had the smell of sex. He rubbed his eyes of the sleep and groggily looked himself over, to see he was stark naked. Blinking, he looked to his bed to see a woman's bare back facing him, the covers covering her waist.

It took a few moments for Naruto to realize what was going on. After the moments passed he remembered the passionate loving sex he had with Mikoto the night before, which would explain why she was in his bed, still asleep.

Naruto gave a small smile before he left for the bathroom. He took a quick shower and walked out to head for his closet. He slipped on his usual attire, and looked towards Mikoto to see she was still sleeping soundly.

Naruto gave a soft smile before he gave a soft kiss to her shoulder before he left the apartment to meet up with his team. As he walked through the village he picked up some breakfast, which he quickly ate up.

When the blond finally arrived to his team meeting place he was slightly surprised to see everyone present. Kakashi was standing against one of the rails reading his book, Sasuke was on the opposite rail with his eyes closed and Sakura was nearby Kakashi gazing at the pond.

"Well this is unexpected." Naruto muttered as a greeting, causing everyone to look at him. Kakashi gave an eye smile, Sasuke gave a grunt, while Sakura was the only one who voiced her greeting with a real smile.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun," Naruto smiled at her and voiced his greeting to her as well. Not long after, Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Alright team, it seems my assistant is still not here. So for now we will head to the mission house and do a couple of D-ranks. Let's go." Kakashi told them as they started walking. It was silent between the team till they arrived.

Once they did, there were greeted to the sight of multiple genin teams and clients in the room. Among the teams were Teams 8 and 10, but those were the only genin team 7 recognized.

"Wow, there is a lot of people here." Naruto grumbled, earning nods from his teammates. Kakashi sighed in thought before he and his team got in line to receive a mission. As they waited, Naruto was suddenly jumped from behind.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino squealed in greeting, earning a wince from those around. Naruto however flinched as her squeal hurt his sensitive ears.

"Damn Ino, you don't have to be so loud. It's good to see you too, even though I saw you yesterday." Naruto muttered as he rubbed his ears, a deadpanned expression on his face.

Ino gave a small pout as she hopped off of him, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I'm just happy that I got to see you sooner than I thought." Ino grinned with a light blush. Naruto smiled with a nod before he noticed Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Yo, off on a mission?" Naruto asked, earning a sigh from the Nara and a nod from Chouji.

"Yeah, it's a stupid D-rank. If I wanted to do chores I would have stayed home." Shikamaru muttered, earning a roll of the eyes from Ino and a chuckle from Naruto.

"Baka, you're to lazy to do chores." Ino pointed out, earning a nod from Shikamaru.

"Exactly," The Nara answered before his eyes caught on to the patiently waiting Sakura. The girl was standing behind Sasuke, in her own thoughts. Shikamaru raised a brow before nudging Naruto.

"Hey, what's up with Sakura?" Shikamaru wondered. Naruto blinked before glancing at his new interest. His sapphire eyes soaked in her frame, like a sponge does to water. His blue eyes quickly flickered crimson before returning back to blue.

Ino seemed to notice his gaze and followed it to see what he was staring at. The blonde girl blinked rapidly with her mouth slightly open in shock. "Sakura? Is that you?!" Ino demanded, causing the girl to turn around in confusion.

"Oh, ohayo Ino." Sakura greeted, giving a small smile. The girl now stood by Naruto, who had a small smile on his face. Though she looked at him wondering what was up.

"What happened to you? You've changed!" Ino stated, earning a nod from the girl in question.

"That I have. My career as a Shinobi finally started, which meant I needed to start acting like one." Sakura explained with a shrug, earning a nod from the blond boy. Shikamaru and Chouji just watched on while Ino was still in shock.

It wasn't long before an arm wrapped around Naruto's neck, catching him by surprise a bit. "Yo fool." Kiba greeted with a smirk before Naruto smirked back. Kiba felt something grab his jacket. Next thing he knew he was on his back, in front of Naruto.

"Ow." Kiba grumbled as he stood back up, dusting himself off. Just as he was about to speak to Naruto, he caught sight of Sakura, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Dude! What happened to Sakura?! She's hot!" Kiba commented, only to earn a bonk on the head from Hinata who had an annoyed look on her face.

"Shut up. It's rude to ogle a lady when she doesn't want to be ogled. Keep your eyes off and thoughts to yourself." Hinata stated as Kiba groaned in response, a large lump on his head. Akamaru yipped in agreement as he sat on Hinata's shoulder. That's when Kiba stood up with a comical angry look on his face.

"Akamaru you traitor!" Kiba barked as he glared at his animal partner. Akamaru returned a yip while Hinata rubbed his head, with a smirk.

"Good boy." Hinata praised. Shino who stood beside Hinata just gave a small sigh.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion, but we have a mission to do." Kurenai stated, killing the Genin's buzz. Kiba sighed, while Shino and Hinata nodded.

"I second that, lets go." Asuma commented as he started to walk out the mission hall. Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome' while he walked, Chouji following. Ino finally realized what was going on and looked between her departing team and her pink headed friend.

Sakura noticed the confused look and gave a gentle smile, "Go ahead Ino, we'll talk later." Ino nodded before waving to both of them, though she gave a wink to Naruto before chasing after he team.

Kiba noticed the wink and nudged Naruto's arm with a wiggle of his brows. The blond simply rolled his eyes while Hinata yanked onto Kiba's jacket and forcefully started to drag him.

"Come on Dog breath!" Hinata insulted as they walked. Kiba struggled against the girls grip, but to no avail. Kurenai and Shino followed the two with neutral expressions.

"That was interesting." Sakura muttered, earning a nod from Naruto. The two then turned around to see it was now their turn to receive a mission.

"Ah, Team 7. Nice to see you aren't late. Kakashi, where is your assistant?" Sarutobi wondered, looking around for Mikoto. The Jounin gave a shrug as a response.

"I see, well then-" The Sandaime was interrupted when the doors opened to reveal Mikoto wearing her Jounin attire. The Uchiha woman walked in with a certain glow about her, and a prideful aura.

Team 7 along with Sarutobi and Iruka watched her stroll in, each with certain expressions. The Genin's donned surprise and confusion, while Kakashi was a bit relieved. Sarutobi had an amused look, while Iruka was neutral.

"Ah, Mikoto-san, how nice for you to join us. Reason for being late?" Sarutobi asked with a raised brow. Mikoto gave a nonchalant shrug as a response.

"I overslept." The woman stated, earning an understanding nod from the Hokage. Iruka then spoke up, digging for a mission scroll.

"You are here for a mission, correct Mikoto-san?" He asked. The teacher along with the genin were confused when she said no.

"I'm here actually to introduce myself to Team 7," Mikoto answered, turning to the team looking at the genin.

"As you all know, I am Mikoto Uchiha, I will be your assistant Sensei till further notice." Mikoto smiled. There was silence between them till Naruto broke it as he grinned.

"Sweet," The blond commented, which made Sarutobi and Mikoto smirk. Sakura bowed with a smile, nodding her head in agreement; showing she was perfectly fine with it. However it was Sasuke who spoke out.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded with a growl. Everyone's attention switched to him. Naruto and Sakura looked irritated, Kakashi sighed, and the other adults raised brows.

"The meaning of this is Mikoto-san, is able to increase your skills with her experience." Hiruzen answered in a calm tone. Sasuke growled again as he spoke.

"Unnacceptable! I refuse to learn from this woman who dares call her self an Uchiha!" Sasuke spat. But he didn't have long to catch his breath before he was slugged across the room. Since he didn't expect it, he was tumbled across the floor, landing on his back.

Suddenly a weight was pressed against his chest, starting to crush it. Sasuke groaned a bit as he opened his eyes to see a impassive Mikoto, her Sharingan spinning madly. Fear settled onto Sasuke's face as he gazed at Mikoto.

"Listen here gaki, I'm not here to teach you in particularly. I'm here to teach Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun. My job is to guide and teach, as long as I'm doing that I'm in the Hokage's good graces. This doesn't mean I am obligated to teach you, hell I can teach Kakashi if I want," Mikoto started, her tone was calm and filled with venom.

"If you don't want to learn from me, that's cool; don't threaten me with a good time, I won't teach you. But know this, _Sasuke_," Mikoto hissed as she removed her foot and leaned down to be face to face with him.

"Your opinion of me, means nothing. I am with your mother and have put up with your shit for 14 years, I will be shown respect. I brought you into this world, and I can take your ass right out. You have three strikes till I make your life hell; strike one." Mikoto growled before backing and walking away.

Sasuke had a look of fear and anger on his face. No one told him what to do! He didn't respect anyone! Especially her of all people! Mother or not! He was her son, he was her everything, it was him who was going to make her life hell! Not the other way around!

Sasuke took deep breaths as he stood up and walked back to the team, though he stood by Kakashi for good measure, lest it be Sakura who slugged him next.

"Glad someone put that bitch in his place; he's lucky I was to far from him." Naruto muttered quietly, though Sakura heard him, if the giggle was any indication.

"Alright, now that is out of the way, time to give you guys your mission." Hiruzen grumbled as he and Iruka went through the pile. After a few moments, Sarutobi handed a scroll to Kakashi who looked at it before handing it to Mikoto who then handed it to Sakura.

The pinkette and the blond read over it. Naruto gave a grunt, while Sakura frowned. She closed it and spoke up in a polite tone.

"Hokage-sama," she called, earning a raised brow from the old man.

"Yes dear? Is there something wrong with the mission?" He wondered. Sakura shook her head in response before speaking.

"No sir, it's just that I would like to request a few more sets of missions. I would hate to keep coming back after each mission. Two missions each sir is my request." Sakura said, giving a small bow. Hiruzen gave a small frown as he looked towards Iruka who was thinking it over.

"I don't see why not. Though however, I would like for you to do one mission together to at least try and build teamwork." Sarutobi stated after he and Iruka whispered about it. Sakura nodded, not having a problem with that.

"Alright then, here you go." Iruka smiled as he handed each genin two scrolls. The mission they had to do as a team was retrieve the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat, Tora. Each genin accepted the missions before bowing and walking out the hall.

"That was a smart way of thinking Sakura-chan," Naruto commented with a grin, earning a nod from the jounin in agreement. Sakura smiled and blushed a bit at the praised, not really used to it from other people beside her mother.

"It was. Alright you three, I'll hold on to the team mission while you all go complete your tasks. Meet back here in about two hours, once your done we'll head off for some training. All of you are dismissed besides Sakura." Kakashi ordered. The two boys nodded before leaving.

"Sakura-chan, what gave you the idea of taking on multiple missions?" Mikoto asked the girl who gave a small shrug.

"Well I figured it was the smart thing to do. Instead of just going back every time after a mission is done, wasting Hokage-sama's and our own time, we can just take on more missions. Doing it alone will also give us the experience we need to complete a mission by ourselves." Sakura explained with her usual calm expression.

Both Kakashi and Mikoto were a bit surprised by this explanation, and easily saw Sakura's point. This made them both gain a small smile before Kakashi spoke up.

"Thank you Sakura, you're free to go." Kakashi allowed. Sakura nodded before she quickly left to complete her missions. The silver haired Jounin then looked to the Uchiha Jounin, both gazing at each other; it was Kakashi who broke the silence,

"What are we going to do about-" he was interrupted when Mikoto put a finger up, stopping him from talking.

"I'm not doing shit about Sasuke, nobody got time for that; at least I don't. If you want, you can teach the brat, hell you can not teach him, I don't care. He is the least of my concerns right now, and will continue to be till further notice." Mikoto shrugged with a bored look.

"Wait, so you don't care if I teach him or not?" Kakashi wondered, wanting to clarify. Mikoto just gave a shrug in response.

"Do whatever Kakashi. I wasn't on planning on teaching him anything till he proved to me I should. Whether you want to teach him or not is up to you, and if your worrying about me running to tell Sarutobi then you can stop," Mikoto told him causing him to blink in surprise.

"However those other two are another story. So, with that out of the way, lets move on to the lesson plan." Mikoto suggested, earning a nod from Kakashi who then started to include Mikoto in his lesson plan and see if she had any suggestions.

* * *

About an hour and 20 minutes later, Team 7 was walking out of the mission hall on their way to training ground 7. They just finished their entire batch of missions in 45 minutes, which was quite surprising to the jounin but they didn't care. However it was surprising to Iruka and impressive to Sarutobi.

When Team 7 finally arrived, Kakashi clapped his hands to get their attention. Once the three gazed at him he spoke up, "Alright, who here knows the tree walking exercise?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke looked confused as Naruto and Sakura raised their hands. Kakashi nodded as he continued, "How about the water walking?"

Both of their hands were still raised which impressed Kakashi. He didn't ask about the leaf concentration as he bet they all knew it, and could hold it for a long period of time.

"Alright then, this means only Sasuke will need to learn how to do it. I want you two to go with Mikoto while I help Sasuke here." Kakashi ordered. The two genin nodded and followed Mikoto, all three ignoring the irate Sasuke.

Once the three were a far enough distance from the other two, Mikoto stopped and turned around to look at the two.

"So then, I already know Naruto's capabilities, strengths and weaknesses," Mikoto stated, looking at the blond who nodded. The woman then turned her attention to Sakura and continued, "You on the other hand are another story, tell me what you can."

"Well I have an affinity to fire, I'm skilled in Taijutsu and Genjutsu. Though, I am very talented in Medical Ninjutsu," Sakura added. Mikoto hummed in thought as she looked Sakura over.

"Interesting indeed; you are someone I can properly teach. Well Sakura-chan, it seems you compliment Naruto-kun as he is a wind user. His Genjutsu is average, but his Ninjutsu along with his Taijutsu is jounin level at best. And while you have a talent for Medical jutsu, he has a talent with Fuinjutsu." Mikoto explained to her.

Sakura nodded in understanding as Mikoto shut her eyes and pondered on what she should do. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and spoke.

"Are you two wearing any weights?" She wondered, they both nodded in response. "How much?" Mikoto asked, it was Naruto who spoke first.

"200 pounds on each limb; I also have a level 5 gravity seal on me as well." Naruto revealed, this caused the two females to blink in astonishment.

"Well I have 150 pounds on my arms, and 100 pounds on my legs," answered Sakura. Mikoto nodded before she gave them orders.

"Good, I want you both to take off your weights and gravity seal. We are going to have a sparring match. You two will work together to come at me, no jutsu except Taijutsu and whatever projectiles you have." Mikoto informed them, the two gave nodes before doing son.

Mikoto watched them take off their weights with amusement. Naruto had to take off his shoes and remove the wrapped weights around. He also had to take off his jacket and remove the weights on his arms too. Seeing no need to keep his jacket, he tossed it. He then used some hand signs, probably to release the gravity seal.

Sakura did some hand signs as well, releasing a Genjutsu around her arms and legs, revealing the weights strapped down to them. After she removed them she sighed in relief and stretched like Naruto.

"Alright now that is out of the way, come at me," Mikoto smirked. It was only a moment later that Naruto moved and threw a strike at Mikoto however, he complete missed do to overshooting. Instead he punched down a tree while blinking in confusion.

Sakura ran at Mikoto and jumped into the air to do an axe kick but Mikoto just took a step back, allowing Sakura to create a crater from the kick. Like, Naruto she was confused to what happened.

"The hell? Is this some kind of trick?" Naruto demanded as he rubbed his knuckles. Mikoto giggled and shook her head.

"No trick dear, this is the result of leaving your restraints on for too long. While it is beneficial to have them on, it can also weaken you. When it's time for you to release them, and you are in a bad situation; instead of giving you the aid you need, it can cause problems," Mikoto explained with a frown.

"So basically we shouldn't have them on?" Sakura asked, standing up straight. Mikoto shook her head to the girl's question.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying, don't have them on for long periods of time. Take them off when you have gotten comfortable to the restraints you have on and get used to whatever speed or strength you have attained. After a few days, then set up some higher restraints. I bet you two didn't even realize that you were moving perfectly fine." Mikoto smirked, earning embarrassed blushes from the two.

"Now that lesson is over, I want you two to do 25 laps up and down a tree. Once you go up then come back down, that's one lap. After your done, go ahead and do five laps around the village. Lastly, you two will have a spar on the water for an hour. Understood?" Mikoto asked.

Both genin wanted to complain but they shut their mouths, it could be worse. Sighing, then nodded and got to work. Mikoto smiled as she noticed they kept their mouths shut, smart. Mikoto nodded before leaving a clone in her absence to it could watch over their training, while she went to start her own training.

* * *

Later that night, both Naruto and Sakura were on the floor gasping for air. They were both sweating buckets since they were forced to train in the hot summer son. It was like 120 degrees! During the day and the middle of their training, they had no choice but to shed some clothes.

Naruto was without a shirt, and his pants were cut to be made into shorts. It was a good thing he had multiple pairs.

Sakura though, was forced to abandon her red shirt, now only in a black sports bra. She too, also cut her spandex pants to thigh high shorts. The girl too was glad she had more than ten pairs.

Both realized that the would have to change their attire for training, as they didn't feel like cutting their clothes loose because it was too hot.

"Naruto," Sakura panted out, as she gazed at the starry night sky. Naruto continued to pant quietly for a few moments before he spoke.

"Yeah Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, as he too was gazing at the sky.

"Mikoto-sensei is a slave driver, but that's a good thing. Without her being one, I wouldn't get stronger." Sakura stated with a smile. Naruto nodded in agreement, a smile on his lips too.

Mikoto's training was not very different from Danzo's training. Danzo however demanded perfection. He wanted whatever he was teaching you to be done right and precise; if it wasn't he would force you to keep doing it, no matter how long it took.

While he wasn't really sure if Mikoto was the same way, he liked how she would give them some kind of advice so they knew what to and what not to do. Danzo though would sometimes leave you on your own to figure it out when he felt it was necessary.

"Well I'm glad you enjoy my training Sakura-chan, because you will be participating it till I say otherwise." Mikoto grinned as she stood above her two students. Both genin blinked before they stood up and brushed themselves off.

Naruto glanced to Sakura and gazed. He watched as a bead of sweat travelled down her forehead to her beautiful face, down to her chin, past her neck and into her cleavage which only left him to imagine what was under that black sports bra.

Out of all the girls he has slept with and been intimate with, Sakura Haruno was never one of those girls. He has tried on many occasions before he knew about the mask she was wearing at the time. But the girl would only blush and giggle before moving on. And instead of moping our crying about it like a little brat, it stimulated Naruto.

It made him excited to try again, the chase for Sakura Haruno was thrilling to him. Sometimes being handed stuff without any work was extremely boring to Naruto. It was part of the reason why he didn't really mess with the fan girls in the academy. The only ones he fucked in all actuality was Ami and recently, Ino.

But now that Naruto thought about it, was Sakura even really one his fan girls? She was wearing a metaphorical mask since the near beginning of their academy years. Was that just in act too? Was she just pretending to be in to him so he wasn't tipped off as well? That thought, scared him a little.

What if any ground he thought he had with Sakura, was no ground at all? This bothered him, more than it should have. As many times as Naruto messed with the opposite sex, he didn't chase after them. They came to him, but this is when he realized that he actually has chased after the opposite sex. He's chased after Sakura, and is still chasing after her.

Sakura Haruno was truly his new interest, a puzzle he must solve. He thought he knew a lot about her, but now he was positive he knew close to nothing about Sakura Haruno. Most people would frown after having an epiphany like this, but Naruto wasn't most of those people.

Naruto Uzumaki, actually smirked. In front of him was a challenge, a challenge he was excited to accept. Sakura Haruno, the first girl Naruto would ever chase after.

Mikoto noticed her love gazing at Sakura, hell she noticed how he would glance at her during the training. Mikoto could see the look in his eyes, the look of joy…no, it was excitement. But what was he excited about? Her only guess was Sakura.

The Uchiha woman didn't have enough pieces to come up with something, and she wouldn't start jumping to conclusions; Naruto hated when anybody jumped to conclusions, it didn't even have to concern him, he still hated it. And if she jumped to conclusions and confronted him, he would most likely be irritated with her.

Sakura blinked as she felt something watching her. Looking around, she caught Naruto's sapphire orbs gazing at her. This caused her to blush a bit, but she stood her ground and gave a wink at Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? See something you like?" Sakura teased. Naruto blinked and was going to look away when Kurama spoke up since the training started..

'**You better not let her punk you like a bitch, I will eat you whole if you do.**' Kurama threatened, only earning a sweat drop as the boy's reaction. Naruto however ignored the Kyuubi's comment and gave his own.

"I do actually, you to be exact." Naruto fired off smoothly. This actually made Sakura blush even harder, causing her to turn away hiding her face from him. Naruto smirked in victory before glancing to an amused Mikoto.

"Alright, Mikoto-sensei, are we done here?" Naruto asked. Mikoto nodded as an answer before speaking.

"You are. Meet at the mission hall tomorrow morning at 8. This will be our routine for the next few months. Dismissed," Mikoto allowed. Sakura and Naruto nodded before they grabbed their clothes and put them back on.

"See you later Naruto-kun, Mikoto-sensei." Sakura waved with a smile before leaving in a shushin. Naruto chuckled and turned to Mikoto only to be greeted with her lips meeting his. Naruto was a caught off guard a bit before he started to kiss her back, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto, set his hands on her hips as they tongue wrestled.

The two broke apart, which prompted Naruto to speak with a chuckle. "You shouldn't have kissed me Mikoto-chan, I'm all sweaty and dirty from training," Naruto pointed out, Mikoto shrugged her shoulders, not really caring.

"That means nothing to me, it only turns me on. Seeing you half naked training and sweat glistening off your body only makes me hot," Mikoto whispered seductively, licker her lips a bit. Naruto smirked as his hands travelled lower to kneed her plump round ass.

Mikoto moaned out, stretching her neck a bit. This gave Naruto a chance to dive in and start to nip and suckle on her neck. This caused a whimper of pleasure from Mikoto. Biting her lip, she used her hands to push Naruto in deeper.

"Oh, Naru-koi, take me right here, please!" Mikoto begged in whimpers. Naruto merely hummed and started to bite down on her neck, which sent sparks of pleasure to her loins.

Naruto however stopped all actions and backed away from a very confused Mikoto. Before she could voice out her demand in frustration, an Anbu guard appeared beside them. Mikoto instead growled internally at the interruption.

"Mikoto-san, Naruto-san; Hokage-sama has sent me to inform you two that a council meeting is starting to be held and they wish to see the both of you." The Anbu stated. This caused both lovers to narrow their eyes slightly.

"Thank you, we'll be present shortly." Mikoto answered. The Anbu bowed before leaving the way he came, in a shushin. Mikoto sighed while Naruto ran a hand through his blond locks.

"What do you think they could want?" Naruto wondered. Mikoto gave a grunt as she replied to his question,

"Most likely, to see if I have informed you of my marriage proposal; and if they get their answer, they will start demanding. I really hate the council." Mikoto grumbled, earning a nod from Naruto.

Even though he really never had to deal with the council since he was under Danzo's wing for the last seven years; hearing stories about the meetings from Mikoto and Tsume, made him dislike them as well; especially the Civilian council.

"We should go, but what about Sasuke and Kakashi?" Naruto asked, though he didn't really care about the former. Mikoto gave a shrug in response.

"I let Kakashi go a few hours ago, Sasuke is still climbing that tree. And due to his stupid pride and ego, he will continue climbing that tree till he has reached the very top. So we shouldn't worry about him, lets go." Mikoto smiled, as she grabbed on to Naruto in the form of a hug.

Naruto smiled as well before the two disappeared in a black flash.

* * *

When the two reappeared, they were in front of the Council chamber door. Naruto sighed while Mikoto just took a deep breath to calm her self. They gave each other glances before walking into the room.

The room was the size of a court room, and looked like a civilian court room as well, with minor differences. To the left were the Shinobi clan head stands, while to the right was the civilian stands. At the front of the room was the Hokage stand, where the Sandaime sat. On his right were the three elders, while on his left was an Anbu guard.

"Glad you could make it, Naruto, Mikoto." Sarutobi greeted, allowing the two to stand in the middle of the room. Both of their expressions were neutral, but they gave bows to the Hokage.

"Is there a reason I am here?" Naruto asked in his polite tone. He glanced at Danzo for a split second before his eyes returned to Hiruzen who started to speak.

"Yes, Naruto. We have called you here to ask if you know of the Clan Restoration act." Hiruzen brought up, this caused Naruto to narrow his eyes a bit. He nodded before he spoke.

"Its an act the Shodaime Hokage set up before other kage's did as well. If a clan has a population of 10 members or less, they have a certain amount of time given to them by the current Hokage to repopulate their clan to a certain number. It allows any person chosen in the clan to take on multiple wives or multiple husbands, but the point is to restore the clan." Naruto explained.

The Hokage nodded with a smile, "Very good Naruto, you are one hundred percent correct. Now that we know you are aware of this, my next question is, has Mikoto-san come to you telling you of this?" Hiruzen wondered, gazing at Naruto curiously.

Naruto clenched his hand in anger but his face was still neutral. With slightly gritted teeth, the boy spoke, "She has informed me, how she is forced to be married and have children or be used as baby making factory. Mikoto has also told me about the council's idea to allow incest between her and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto glared, KI leaking out of his tone.

The Sandaime sighed and gave a nod, confirming this. "Yes, that is true. But Mikoto-san shot that that suggestion down instantly. It was her who made the decision, which you know of, correct?" Sarutobi asked again. Naruto gave another nod as he sighed.

"Yes Mikoto-chan has told me of her choice. She has asked me to wed her and bear my children." Naruto stated, which gained whispers from the civilian side. Naruto could careless about the Civilian side, so he glanced to the Shinobi side looking for one person in particular.

His eyes met with a solemn Tsume Inuzuka; they only held each others gaze for a moment before the woman looked away in sadness. This caused Naruto to sigh before he looked back at the Hokage.

"And what was your answer to this?" the old man wondered. Naruto gave a small growl before he spoke.

"I told her I would be honored," Naruto declared, earning gasps from the civilians and surprised looks from the Shinobi.

"This outrageous! You are just a boy! Mikoto has no business claiming you as her husband! She needs to be with people around her age!" A civilian woman stated from the crowd. Before Sarutobi could tell the person to sit down, Naruto snapped.

"Who gives a fuck?! I am no boy! You see this headband around my arm? This signfies me as a Shinobi of Konohagakure, but it also signifies me as an Adult! I love Mikoto-chan, and would love for her to be my wife and the mother of my child!" Naruto shouted, causing everyone to be wide eyed, even Danzo and Hiruzen.

"I would never want Mikoto-chan to be put in harms way because of some stupid law! I would do it for any woman I loved dearly. And besides, this is a Shinobi clan affair, your opinions are irrelevant!" Naruto glared before he turned back to the Hokage who regained his bearings.

"I applaud you of your decision Naruto. Not many young genin fresh out the academy would do what you are brave and noble enough to do," Hiruzen stated with a small smile. Naruto stayed silent, still trying to calm himself.

"Since we have your answer to this whole thing, the matter of clans is in order." The Hokage informed, earning confused looks from everyone besides his advisors.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama? Uzumaki is just an orphan, by marrying Mikoto he will become an Uchiha won't he?" a civilian voiced.

"Listen to the first name you said," The Hokage advised, civilians furrowed their eyebrows before Choza spoke.

"It can't be! Are you saying that-"

Hiruzen nodded with a small smirk, "Yes that is exactly what I'm saying Choza. Naruto here, is the heir of the Uzumaki clan, or should I say, clan head." Hiruzen revealed, though it was going to be the only piece he revealed.

"Clan head of the Uzumaki clan? How is that possible?" another civilian wondered, as other whispered their thoughts. Hiruzen held up his hand for silence which was granted to him.

"Naruto is the son of the previous clan head of the Uzumaki clan, Kushina Uzumaki. She died when Naruto was born. It was I who allowed him his clan name to keep ties to his mother, but when he recently became a genin, he also became clan head of the Uzumaki clan." The Sandaime explained to the council.

"Doesn't this mean that Naruto must be put under the CRA as well?" Inoichi wondered, voicing others thoughts.

"Why should he? He has already agreed to marrying Mikoto and having children with her. So they are basically both under the law. Does this mean Naruto can take on more wives? It does but the true problem is what will happen to either clan?" Sarutobi brought up. It was silence till his question was answered.

"Why not merge both clans? Or integrate on into the other?" Naruto suggested, earning peculiar looks. "What I'm saying is, at this point in time, it doesn't matter whether it's the Uchiha or the Uzumaki that exist. Both clans within Konoha have one person within each, and both clan heads are marrying each other," Naruto explained, earning understanding nods from Hiruzen and Shikaku.

"If the Uzumaki integrate into the Uchiha clan, then the Uchiha clan will possess the Sharingan and Uzumaki blood. If the Uchiha integrate into the Uzumaki, then it will be the same result. It doesn't matter. Or it can be the Uzumaki Uchiha clan." Naruto shrugged.

It was at this point, others began to understand what Naruto was saying. Having a completely empty clan was pointless, so why not just fuse them both together to make one? It was smart, and thought out.

"A great idea that is, young Uzumaki." Homura commented, earning a nod of thanks from Naruto. Hiruzen hummed and pondered it before he looked at the silent Mikoto.

"Mikoto-san, what do you think of this?" He asked the woman. Mikoto continued to be mute for a few more moments before speaking.

"Naruto-kun's idea is perfect. I would love more than anything to take under Naruto's name, and integrate the Uchiha with the Uzumaki. This will no doubt make him clan head of the fused clan, and I am okay with that. I agree to it." Mikoto smiled softly.

"Then it is settled, Mikoto-san has found her Husband and Naruto-san has found his wife," Hiruzen stated before he pulled out document papers. He waved for the two to come to the stand, "Please sign here."

Naruto signed first before Mikoto. After the first document, which was their marriage contract, was another one that merged or integrated the two clans together, officially becoming one clan; the two signed and stepped back from the Hokage stand.

"With the power invested in me as the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, I officially announce the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan as one, retaining the Uzumaki name," Hiruzen stated with a grin. "I also officially announce, Naruto Uzumaki and Mikoto Uzumaki, as Husband and Wife. Congratulations." Sarutobi clapped.

It wasn't long before the rest of the council started to clap as well, some more reluctantly than others. Naruto smiled and grabbed onto Mikoto's hand, giving it a soft squeeze which she returned.

The two bowed to the Hokage, thanking him. Hiruzen simply waved it off with a smile before he dismissed them. Naruto grinned walked out the room with Mikoto. Once the doors closed the two flashed to the now renamed Uzumaki compound.

But the two specifically appeared in their bedroom, using the rest of the night making love. That was still left a weird taste in both Naruto and Kurama's mouth, but they would get used to it.

* * *

In the underground lair and in his own personal quarters was Danzo. The man was sitting at his table sipping on a steaming cup of green herbal tea. It was utterly silent in the room, which he enjoyed as it allowed him to think. And what he was thinking about at the moment was his star pupil, Naruto Uzumaki.

While he was aware of the boy's relationship with Mikoto as much as Hiruzen was, he, similar to Hiruzen was utterly surprised by the blondes emotional outburst at the council meeting earlier that night. This made him realize how much freedom, he allowed the boy. It also allowed him to wonder if he made the right choice in letting Naruto stay in contact within the village than hide in the shadows for ROOT.

For some reason, Danzo could feel the hold he held over Naruto, slipping. While he was still positive the boy was loyal to Konoha, he wondered if the boy was still fiercely loyal to him.

The past year or so, Naruto has been rather…rebellious. He would spend more time hanging with his 'friends' from the academy, then coming down to train like Hinata and Sai. The blond wouldn't be as dedicated to training, he rather be intimate with some girl he met.

Now while he did understand the boy needed to fulfill his sexual urges or he would go on a raping spree, there was a certain window of opportunity for that. Naruto has gotten overly close to the Uchiha woman, so close he has started spouting nonsense about love. The only love he should have, if for Konoha, as that is what he taught him for seven years.

Yes he told Naruto to stay close to Mikoto Uchiha, but he didn't mean as close as he currently was. Though, Danzo was a bit proud of Naruto planting his seed within such an Uchiha as Mikoto. Both she and Naruto were fine warriors and fighters, they would surely breed a strong child.

Taking another sip, Danzo continued on with his thoughts. He wasn't completely sure if Naruto was still completely loyal to him or not. In fact, he could even feel his reign over Hinata slipping, but not as much and quickly as Naruto.

He would need to keep an even closer eye on the boy, and do what ever is necessary to keep his tool, his.

* * *

Around midnight, both Naruto and Mikoto were sitting on the front porch gazing at the starry sky and quarter moon. They were laughing and having conversation with each other, going over how they would re-decorate the empty ghost like compound.

The two were currently wearing robes, though Mikoto wore nothing underneath hers while Naruto had a pair of shorts on. The woman was sitting in Naruto's lap, snuggling into him a smile on her face.

"Naru-koi, what are we gonna do about Sasuke? We both know he won't take this laying down; his pride as an Uchiha won't let him." Mikoto chuckled, earning a nod from Naruto.

"I know, but I could give two fucks about how he feels. If he doesn't like it, he can get to stepping, I don't care. Fool hasn't even awakened his Sharingan." Naruto muttered. Mikoto giggled as a response, before she looked up to see the subject of their conversation walking their way.

"Speak of the uke." Naruto muttered, earning another giggle from Mikoto. Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he gazed at the position his mother and Naruto were in. He glared at them both, but it was mostly towards Naruto.

"Why the fuck are you here? Get lost!" Sasuke spat, Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"Aw come on Sasu-chan, that's now how you talk to your new step-father." Naruto smirked. Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, shock clearly on his face.

"What the hell did you just say?" The Uchiha boy asked. Naruto's smirk got bigger, now smug and amused.

"I said, that is now how you talk to your new step-father. You could get a strike for that." Naruto teased with a grin. Sasuke's face started to turn red from rage but he still needed questions answered.

"You married this idiot! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Sasuke roared, turning his glare on his mother, who looked at him with a blank look.

"Nothing is the matter with me, I'm perfectly fine. You're the only one here who has a problem with this whole thing." Mikoto shrugged while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"How could you let this, this clown; into our clan? He is an orphan with nothing! He is not of royal elite blood, he doesn't deserve to have you or be in this clan! It's me! I should be the one you fond over! Not him!" Sasuke roared, veins starting to pop out his head.

Naruto laughed. And he laughed hard.

"You really think you deserve Mikoto?" Naruto asked as he stood up and walked down the steps so now he was facing off with Sasuke.

"Bitch what have you done to even get a shimmer of her love? You don't understand do you? Man, Itachi fucked you up good before he left," Naruto mocked, only for Sasuke to take a step forward with a roar.

"Don't you dare say his name in front of me!" The boy snapped, his eyes starting to become bloodshot. Naruto laughed at Sasuke again, continuing to mock him.

"Or what? What can you do to me? Oh yeah that's right, just lick the bottom of my shoe as I put you in your place! You can't do shit to me Sasuke! You don't realize that I hold way more power over you than you think, let me let you in on a little secret," Naruto smirked darkly.

"Today, when I was married to your sexy ass mother; I found out I am the clan head of a nearly extinct clan, similar to yours," Naruto jibed which caused Sasuke to growl. "So it was decided that since two clan heads were supposed to marry, something needed to be done with the other clan. I came up with the idea to integrate clans," Naruto explained, which started to bring Sasuke's fears to the surface.

"This so called orphan who has nothing, just had the Uchiha clan, your precious clan, become one with my clan, the Uzumaki. So this means, the Uchiha don't exist." Naruto revealed with a grin.

Sasuke's face turned from beet red, to sheet white. His eyes were wide of complete utter shock, and his body was paralyzed as well. The Uchiha doesn't exist? His superior elite clan was no more? That struck him hard, really hard.

Anger, no, Hate started to roll of Sasuke in waves. His fists clenched, and his teeth were gritted. An Intense blast of KI erupted from Sasuke, solely directed on Naruto. The young boy didn't even consider Mikoto at the moment, though she would be next.

Feeling as if he needed to throw one last jibe in, Naruto spoke, "So, how does it feel to be Sasuke Uzumaki now?" Naruto grinned, earning a giggle from Mikoto.

"I'm going to _kill_ you." Sasuke declared in a whispered hiss. In a blur the teen was gone, however he reappeared in front of Naruto who caught his fist without effort. Naruto had a blank look on his face before he threw the boy away.

Sasuke back flipped in the air before he dashed at Naruto. Jumping into the air, Sasuke tried delivering an axe kick to Naruto, but the blond stopped him mid air using his Chaos powers.

Sasuke shuddered as Naruto brought him to face the blond. Naruto still kept the impassive face before looking towards Mikoto. The woman was still before giving a nod, Naruto caught it and nodded back before turning back to Sasuke.

"Listen Sasuke, you have a choice. You can be a good little boy I know you aren't and stay with the clan, or I can banish you and make sure you NEVER return." Naruto told the teen. Sasuke spat, which nearly reached Naruto's face.

"I rather die before I join you. I will kill you both, this I swear." Sasuke declared with a hateful glare. Naruto gave a shrug before he dropped Sasuke to the ground, but the boy couldn't move.

"Okay Sasuke, before I send you on your merry way there is something I want you to watch. Mikoto-chan," Naruto called. Mikoto stood up and walked over to her new husband wondering what he had planned.

"Watch carefully," Naruto smirked at Sasuke before turning to Mikoto and pulling her into a lustful passionate kiss. Mikoto was a bit surprised before she immeditately got into it, understanding what Naruto was doing now.

Sasuke's eyes were wide as he watched the blond make out heavily with his mother. It sickened him, to see some…ugh, he didn't even have the right words to describe Naruto, but to see him touch, fondle, grope, and lust after his mother, a full blooded Uchiha, made him sick.

And Mikoto made him sick even more for allowing such an atrocity happen. Sasuke wanted to close his eyes and look away, but he couldn't. In fact it was impossible to move anything of his body, even his damn face wouldn't move!

Nor could he speak. It was all strange to him, but he was forced to watch what was in front of him.

Naruto and Mikoto broke away from the kiss, so Naruto could bite and kiss Mikoto's neck. This made her moan, and guide on of Naruto's hands up under her robe. Sasuke had no choice but to watch Naruto finger his mother in front of him, he hated every second of it.

"Mikoto-chan, show him what he missed out, what he will never enjoy and cherish." Naruto smiled. Mikoto nodded and gave one last kiss to Naruto's lips before moving down his body.

Mikoto then pulled down Naruto's pants, releasing his erect dick. Mikoto smiled before she started swirling her tongue on the tip, then sucking it down to the base, giving a guttarl noise. Naruto groaned as he started to pound her face, which she enjoyed.

Sasuke was turning green from the scene he was watching. He wanted it to stop, he didn't want to see anymore. The pleasure Naruto was brining to his mother was clearly on her face. He was defiling her, and she was loving every second.

He wanted to puke but he couldn't. Once again, it was probably Naruto who was the one responsible for it. Unfortunately, Sasuke's attention was then given back to Naruto and Mikoto.

The latter was on her knee's, waiting for Naruto to come and insert his cock into her dripping wet pussy, Mikoto was extremely turned on by the situation, to have her own dick head son watch her being fucked by another man brought excitement to her loins. The woman moaned when her husband slipped it in and pounded away.

Sasuke wanted to beg Naruto to stop, but he couldn't speak and his pride wouldn't allow it. His plowing went on for several long minutes, and he had no choice but to sit there and watch. The two lovers switched positions almost every two minutes, enjoying themselves to the fullest.

It wasn't until Mikoto started moaning loudly about her release, that Naruto was put in the same boat as well. The blond started to pound into her a bit more harder, trying to speed up both of their upcoming orgasms.

"Inside Naru-koi! Spray your hot cum in my womb! Paint my insides white!" Mikoto egged him on as Naruto groaned. Naruto continued to buck his hips till he gave one more push and released inside her for what would be the 4th time tonight. Mikoto also was granted a release, her body shuddering in pleasure.

Sasuke watched silently, with wide eyes. Naruto continued to empty his load within Sasuke's mother, right in front of him before he pulled out with a small groan. The blond pulled back up his shorts and walked towards the paralyzed Sasuke.

"You see that Sasuke, I brought something to Mikoto that you never could have ever since Itachi massacred your worthless clan, and that is pleasure. As much as Mikoto loves you as her son, she can't stand the sight of you, you make her want to spit. She can love you, and still does love you, but she will love you from afar. It was not a pleasure meeting you, Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto smirked as he snapped his fingers and a black portal opened.

Sasuke's body started to float up then towards it. But before Naruto gave on last push into the dark abyss, he said his final words to the Uchiha.

"Just know Sasuke, that I will always be better than you. Ever since we met 6 years ago, I was better. You will never beat me, unless it's being a gay ass, then yeah, you beat me at that. Later, loser." Naruto smirked as he waved off his hand, casting Sasuke into the deep abyss of darkness.

Naruto noticed a single tear fall from Sasuke's eye but ignored it, it was too late to start crying. Once Sasuke was gone, Naruto closed the portal before picking up Mikoto bridal style and returning to their bed room for sleep.

He would need to explain Sasuke's absence tomorrow. Ah well, he'll worry about it in the morning.

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Hiruzen asked with a deadpanned stare towards both Naruto and Mikoto who were in his office. Naruto shook his head with a bored look on his face while Mikoto was impassive. In front of the Sandaime, was the broken mangled corpse of Sasuke Uchiha.

Both arms of the body were clearly broken and had scorch marks. The usual attire he wore was rags. Sarutobi could see the left foot was broken, as it was twisted the wrong way. The boys face was beyond bruised and bloody; both lips were busted and split. On the neck was a hand print, which signified he was choked during…whatever happened.

Hiruzen rubbed his eyes in frustration before he demanded a report.

"To be honest Hokage-sama, this was entirely clan matters but Konoha had something to do with it too," Naruto told him, earning a blank look from the old man. The blonde gave a sigh before he spoke.

"Last night, we informed Sasuke of the changes that were happening. He didn't take it to well and challenged me to a death match. I knew I outclassed him so I refused, but he kept throwing insults and attacked me, he was really determined. So I toyed with him…a lot," Naruto stated, trying to hide his smirk.

"After 20 minutes or so of beating him down, I verbally assaulted him. He broke down or whatever and I left him to wallow in his misery, after that Mikoto confronted him." Naruto nodded to his wife. Sarutobi then looked at Mikoto who started speaking in a bland yet sullen tone.

"Late that night, I found Sasuke stealing sacred Uchiha techniques. It's one thing if he was just learning them, but he was STEALING them, clan secrets. I gave him a chance, I told him what he was doing was stupid. I even offered to look over his training, but he wouldn't hear me, so I gave him an ultimatum," Mikoto sighed sadly.

"I told him that if he walked passed me and out of the village, he was going to be considered a traitor to the clan and Konoha; and he would be killed not to long after. But if he put the scrolls back and acted like nothing happened, I would oversee his training," Mikoto stated which gained an interested look from Sarutobi, as he saw how Mikoto and Sasuke treated each other.

"All Sasuke did was glare and scoff before he walked right past me. I gave him a few minutes head start before I informed Naruto-kun what was going on. I watched the two…well I watched Sasuke try to hold his own, but Naruto broke him down, as you can see." Mikoto gestured to the corpse.

Hiruzen groaned as he rubbed his temples. In all honesty, Hiruzen really didn't care for Sasuke; the boy was too much like his father. Arrogant, cocky and rude. They both had all this bark, but no bite. So he really didn't care if Sasuke died or not.

Because he knew that with Naruto and Mikoto being together and working to conceive a child, would benefit Konoha all by its self; so Sasuke was just a useless limb. The boy was too caught up on trying to kill Itachi that everyone around him didn't want to deal with him.

His attitude was reeked when compared to the friendly joyous Naruto Uzumaki. It's most likely why Sasuke's previous fan girls, shifted to Naruto; plus instead of brushing them off, Naruto actually accepted them.

So it would have been hard to try and get the boy to impregnate a woman who was willing to do so. Naruto on the other hand was a totally different story when it concerned Konoha women. The boy even caught the slight interest of both Kurenai Yuhi and Yugao Uzuki, both who were the coldest women in Konoha. They despised perverts with a burning passion and were such prudes, but yet Naruto had caught their eye.

Bottom line, Hiruzen didn't care. The reason he asked for what happened was because he was curious. He was annoyed however how he was going to explain this to the council. Yeah Naruto and Mikoto are together, but they craved for a full blooded male Uchiha, Sharingan and all. But since Sasuke was dead, they couldn't have that and that would just cause a headache for him. At least Danzo wouldn't care, the man had his star pupil already.

"Did you at least preserve the eyes?" Hiruzen asked with a bored expression. Mikoto nodded in response, unsealing a jar from her wrist. In the jar was a pair of eyes, with the Sharingan active.

"I didn't want too but Naruto-kun suggested I take them, just in case I need them in the future." Mikoto informed, earning a nod from Hiruzen.

"Well then as long as we have the eyes then fine. The council won't be happy but I don't give a damn," The Sandaime grumbled, earning a amused smirk from Naruto. "So this poses the question of what we are going to do with team 7, considering your one member short." Hiruzen brought up.

Naruto crossed his arms with a small scoff, "I say we keep it the way it is. Sakura-chan and I will be just fine with Mikoto-chan and Kakashi teaching us. We get along great, and were about the same level in skill. Adding some unknown variable to the mix will just keep the balance unbalanced. Bad enough Sasuke was not up to par, don't need another slacker." Naruto explained which only caused the Hokage to sigh a bit.

"What do you think Mikoto?" Hiruzen asked, his gaze now on the woman. Mikoto gave a small shrug as she spoke her thoughts on the matter.

"I do agree with Naruto-kun on this. It makes it easier to focus on the two who are willing to learn something than those who are unwilling." Mikoto answered the man. The Sandaime pondered it for a few moments before nodding his head in understanding.

"Alright then, it's settled. Until further notice, team 7 will remain active with only two members. However the third spot will always be open till it is filled. Understood?" Hiruzen told them to which they nodded too. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed them.

Naruto grab the dead body and left in a black flash with Mikoto, leaving the Hokage to think on what he just learned.

* * *

Around 8:15, Naruto and Mikoto showed up the mission hall where they were greeted by Sakura and Kakashi. It was Sakura though who noticed Sasuke's absence and questioned it, though she could care less. Both Naruto and Mikoto ran the same story with the two as they did the Hokage.

Both Sakura and Kakashi were surprised but it didn't last long. They simply shrugged their shoulders and questioned whether the team was still active or not, when Mikoto nodded, Sakura grinned and walked into the mission hall.

After Naruto and Sakura grabbed three mission scrolls each, then another for a team assignment, they left to go complete them. It was only an hour later that they returned and left to go train.

Like they promised, the two genin were wearing training clothes instead of their usual attire. Naruto's consisted of black shorts and a tank top, while Sakura's was spandex shorts and a sports bra.

Kakashi and Mikoto both put them through the ringer, having them spar each other first then team up to fight off both jounin. Not to mention their weights were increased slightly, which made it difficult.

Lets just say the two didn't last very long.

* * *

_**Three months later**_

Naruto woke up to the sound of…something. The sound was disgusting to his ears, and his nose wiggled in slight pain as well, since the smell was attacking his nostrils. The blond looked over to Mikoto's side of the bed to see she was gone. Looking around he could see the bathroom light was on, which gave him the idea she was in there.

The blond glanced to the clock to read it was 8:04, meaning he had about 25 minutes before meeting up with Kakashi and Sakura. Naruto sighed and rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

The sight he was greeted too was Mikoto bend over the toilet, holding her head up. Naruto crouched down and started to massage her shoulders, to which she started moaning too.

"This kid is giving me the blues," Mikoto grumbled earning a small smile from Naruto."I never had this bad of morning sickness with the other two, but I guess each pregnancy is different." Mikoto muttered before taking a deep breath.

Naruto simply shook his head with a chuckle as he continued to rub his wife's shoulders. Mikoto was two months pregnant with their first child. It wasn't that long ago when just like this morning, she jumped up and ran to the bathroom to puke up what ever was in her stomach.

At first she thought it was a morning bug, but then she felt more tired than usual and her head was slightly hurting as well. She went to the doctor then found out she was two weeks pregnant. Since then, Mikoto hasn't really physically trained with Naruto and Sakura since her body ached, so it was up to Kakashi while she just gave advice.

Naruto was mind blown. Yes he knew that he was expecting a child beforehand, but to actually hear that he was going to be a father in about 8 months or whatever was shocking to him. Luckily Kurama snapped him out of his shock before he started to doubt whether he was ready or not.

While Mikoto was also happy to find out she was pregnant with Naruto's child, no one was more happy than Sakura Haruno. The girl was simply elated and wouldn't keep still. It was actually strange for both Naruto and Mikoto to see the usual calm Sakura so hyper. She wasn't even the one having the baby.

It was then that Naruto and Mikoto figured out that besides her mother, Mikoto and Kakashi were the closet people she considered family. Mikoto was like the fun yet strict older sister and Kakashi was the lazy yet protective brother. When Naruto asked where he stood she just blushed and didn't answer.

Sakura then demanded she was named godmother, which Mikoto agreed to with a joking sigh. Honestly she was glad that someone beside Naruto truly cared and was happy for them. When Hiruzen along with the council elders were told the news, they congratulated them. But it seemed as if they were happy for themselves as if they just hit the jackpot.

That made Mikoto and Naruto a bit upset but they didn't show it.

Mikoto's pregnancy so far has been kept on the down low, only a few people knew about it. That was the Konoha elders, Sakura and Kakashi, Tsume Inuzuka, Mebuki Haruno and the doctor that told Mikoto.

However, it seemed everyone knew of Naruto and Mikoto's marriage. It spread like wild fire in a dry forest. Most if not all of Naruto's fan girls were saddened Naruto was married to someone, even if it was the Uchiha matriarch. Hinata more so than anybody; it showed in her relationship with Naruto.

Hinata would always ignore Naruto or glare at him. She would avoid total contact with him. The girl couldn't even hear his name without a rage filled scowl coming across her face.

Ino was affected by the news as well. While she wasn't livid as Hinata, she was saddened. The girl tried her best to not think about Naruto, or try to act civilized towards him without showing her feelings. It wasn't working, so she did her best to avoid him also.

And while Naruto was saddened by both of their actions towards him, he brushed it off. He didn't have time to worry about his friendship with the two girls. If they couldn't be happy for him and was just soaking in their own jealousy or whatever, then fine.

The only girl he actually spoke too who was still cool and even with him was Sakura. It was actually her who told him to forget about them. Her exact words were,

'_If those two can't at least be happy for you or even try to hear your side of the story, fuck em_.'

And Naruto followed her advice. If they really cared, they would hear his side of the story and find out that he can still see other girls. But they were too caught up in their own world to really listen; jumping to damn conclusions.

His friendship with Kiba didn't change either. The Inuzuka was happy for him and was still the same loud mouth, pranking, cocky bastard he was. That was something Naruto was actually happy about. In all honesty, besides Mikoto or Sakura, Kiba was his best friend. The two instantly connected when they both found out their dislike of Sasuke and they experienced their first prank together, which was put itching powder in the Uchiha's underwear and cat food in his breakfast, then gluing him to his seat.

Naruto gave a soft chuckle at the memory, which made Mikoto turn around and look at him strangely. The blond shook his head with a small smile before the woman sighed and spoke.

"You should get ready, I'll be fine," Mikoto smiled at him. Naruto raised a brow before nodding and left to get dressed. Mikoto took another deep breath and looked at the diamond ring and gold wedding band on her left ring finger. A large smile came upon it as she gazed at it, remembering the private wedding Naruto gave her just a few weeks before she found out she was pregnant.

It was a small nice ceremony to which they invited just a few guests. The Hokage was present, as well as Tsume, Mebuki, and Kakashi. Naruto invited the rookie nine along with Lee, Gai and his friend Sai.

Ino, Hinata and Sai didn't show up. Naruto and Mikoto figured out the reason why, though Naruto was confused to why Sai didn't show up. When he asked the boy later, his answer was Danzo prohibited him from going. That made Naruto a bit ticked at the person he still saw as his leader, but he just locked it away and kept moving.

Mikoto's smile was wiped off when she felt bile rising in her throat to which she emptied a moment later. After she was done, Mikoto groaned in irritation.

'These months can't pass any faster.'

* * *

"Ohayo Naruto-kun," Sakura greeted with a smile as the blond walked into the mission hall. Naruto greeted her back with his own smile before greeting his sensei who just eye smiled at him while he held his book.

Sakura blinked before she looked around then back at Naruto, "Ano, where's Mikoto-sensei?" Naruto scratched the back of his head with a light sigh.

"At home. She felt really sick again so she decided to stay home and try to get some rest." Naruto answered. Sakura nodded in understanding before she and Naruto turned to the Hokage and Iruka since it was their turn to receive a mission.

"Ah team 7, I've been waiting for you," Hiruzen stated as he dug through the mission scrolls. The two genin were surprised by this, glancing to each other then back at the Hokage.

Hiruzen found what he was looking for and pulled out a red scroll which Naruto and Sakura realized was the color of an A-rank mission. Both stood up straight a bit more, while Kakashi lowered his book to pay attention.

Iruka sighed with a small frown on his face. "Your team has been requested to protect an archeologist as he discovers the ruins of Uzushiogakure," Hiruzen stated which surprised the group.

"Wait, why does he want our team? Wouldn't a team of jounin be better?" Sakura questioned earning a nod from her leader.

"You are correct, but he has requested your team for two purposes. One is that your team has the highest success rate when it comes to missions. Your teamwork is said to be flawless, and your individual skills are something to be feared. Iruka, please tell them what their record is," Hiruzen stated, which caused Naruto to blink in confusion.

"We have a record? Is that a bad thing?" Naruto wondered, earning a shake of the head from Hiruzen. Iruka then spoke up that moment, reading off Team 7's mission record.

"Team 7 has completed a total of 67 D-rank missions, 15 C-rank missions, 9 B-rank missions and 4 A-rank missions. Their success rate is 99.9%" Iruka told them which earned grins from the two genin and a hidden smirk from Kakashi.

"Wow, when you read it off it sounds like we've done a lot since graduating," Sakura commented, earning a nod from Naruto. He wasn't even keeping track to what they were doing, he just went with it.

"Okay, so we understand the first reason. But what's the second?" Naruto questioned, moving on. Hiruzen pointed to him which caused him to furrow his brows, "Me?"

"Yes you. You are the only known Uzumaki in the world right now. Thanks to your mission career, you both have been inputted in the recent bingo book," Hiruzen stated which earned shocked looks from the genin, hell even Kakashi was shocked. Iruka was surprised as well.

Pulling out a spare bingo book he always kept with him, Hiruzen flipped to a certain page and showed it to Naruto. The boy gazed at it to see his picture along with some of his skill information.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Moniker: Kuroi ****Senkō**

**Bingo Rank: A-rank**

**Village: Konohagakure, Genin**

**Taijutsu: High**

**Ninjutsu:High**

**Genjutsu: Average**

**Skills: Kenjutsu; Ability to teleport instantly, similar to Yondaime Hokage's Hiraishin no Jutsu.**

**Warning: Approach with caution and with others. Is considered Dangerous when with Sakura Haruno**

**Wanted: Ame; 800,000 Alive. **

**Iwa; 1,000,000 Dead or Alive. **

**Kumo; 200,000 Alive.**

Naruto finished reading then handed it to Sakura who finished reading as well and flipped the page to see her picture and information as well.

**Sakura Haruno**

**Moniker: Oni no Sakura**

**Bingo Rank: A-rank**

**Village: Konohagakure, Genin**

**Taijutsu: High**

**Ninjutsu: Average**

**Genjutsu: High**

**Skills: Kenjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, super human strength, high intellect**

**Warning: Approach with caution and group. Is considered Dangerous when with Naruto Uzumaki**

**Wanted: Kiri; 300,000 Alive. Kumo; 200,000 Alive.**

Sakura blinked before she smirked, but her eye then caught the next page, "Naruto-kun look at this! They even have a page with both of us on here!" Sakura exclaimed as Naruto looked it over as well, Kakashi behind them reading too.

**Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno**

**Moniker: Kuroi Hana**

**Bingo Rank: low S-rank**

**Village: Konohagakure, Genin**

**Teamwork skill: Very High**

**Taijutsu: Very High**

**Ninjutsu: High**

**Genjutsu High**

**Skills: Kenjutsu, speed.**

**Warning: Approach with extreme caution.**

**Wanted: Kumo; 500,000 alive**

"Cool," Naruto whispered. Sakura agreed with him, a grin on her face. The fact they were in the bingo book at such a young age meant their training was truly paying off! The girl couldn't wait to show her mother.

"So, now that you know that; the reason behind the client has chosen you Naruto, is because of your Uzumaki blood. If you go with him, he will be able to uncover what he needs too. This will also give you insight on your forgotten clan, so will you accept?" The Sandaime asked. Naruto pondered it for a few moments before he spoke to his tenant.

'_Oi, Kurama! What do you think of this?_' Naruto asked him. The biju gave a shrug along with a yawn.

'_**I say go for it. You might actually uncover something, or the very least learn a thing or too. Though I am curious to know what this 'Archeologist' is hoping to find. It would be best to accept the mission and find out.**_' Kurama advised. Naruto nodded in understanding before cutting the connection.

"Fine, I'll do it." Naruto informed. Hiruzen nodded before telling them where to meet the client and when to be there. After he dismissed them, Naruto and Sakura went their separate ways to get ready.

* * *

When Naruto returned to his home, he called out for Mikoto to let her know he was home. Though, he stopped at the door step, his sapphire eyes flashing red. His instincts took over and he readied himself for a fight. Someone besides Mikoto was in his home, and he needed to know what.

Naruto carefully walked through the halls before he entered the kitchen. After a moment Naruto dropped the ground to avoid the Shuriken that whizzed above his head. The blond then used his leg to knock over his attacker. The next moment, Naruto grabbed onto the scruff of their neck and picked them up before slamming them against the wall with a growl.

The blond glared before his eyes narrowed. The person he was holding was a ROOT agent, how he knew was the blank Anbu like mask, and the black cloak.

"It seems you are still alert as ever, Uzumaki," The person said behind their mask. Naruto didn't recognize the voice, but it was a man. Naruto's grip tightened as he pushed the man against the wall harder.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto hissed, his glare returning full blast. The man remained silent before speaking.

"Danzo-sama wanted me to give you a message. It concerns your next operation," The man stated earning a confused look from Naruto. He didn't know of any operation, could it be similar to his last one?

"He said prepare your body for the worst, and don't forget who you are. The operation will take place during the Chunin exam break month. So be ready," The operative stated. Naruto nodded and let him go, watching the man walk away. But before the man left, he gave Naruto a few more words.

"Remember who you are Uzumaki and who you serve. Though you hide it under that mask of yours, YOU still exist. Danzo-sama gave you and allowed you to keep this life you are living, and he can take it away just as fast." The ROOT agent said.

Naruto kept his glare stationed on the man as he left his house. With a growl the blond turned around and hurried to his bedroom to see if Mikoto was okay. When he arrived, he saw she was sleeping soundly on his side of the bed.

Naruto looked her over to see if she was harmed of any sort. Once his inspection was done, he realized that the man didn't even come in here. The blond sighed and kissed her forehead before going to pack for at least a month's trip.

Once the blond was dressed he looked at the mirror to check himself. Everything was in place, however he didn't have his orange jacket, it was instead sealed in his bag in case things got chilly. So he was just wearing his fishnet tank top. Though, he put on a dark red short sleeved shirt and a black Anbu vest. Naruto made sure his gold bracelets were still on his wrists, which they were.

Slinging his back pack over his shoulder, Naruto went over to his wife and set down a letter for her to read when she woke up. Kissing her forehead once again; the blond left to start his mission.

When Naruto arrived he saw Sakura walking up as well. By the gate was a middle aged man with neck length platinum blond hair and green eyes. He had a trimmed goatee as well. His face was muscular yet heart shaped.

For an outfit, he wore tan shorts that stopped right at the knees and a tan collared button up explorer shirt. For bottoms he wore brown boots. The man was about 6'3 and had a muscular build to him. Around his shoulders was a large black backpack.

"Ah, hello there," The man greeted with a friendly grin as the two genin approached. Both Naruto and Sakura nodded in greeting, giving their own hello's.

"You two must be Naruto and Sakura correct?" The man hoped, earning nods from the two. Naruto had a small smirk and Sakura had a smile. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you two. I have heard things about you and your skills as Shinobi. I am Rya Gosu, Archeologist, Architect, all kinds of things." Rya grinned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Rya-san. We were actually surprised when we were told you had requested us for a mission. Usually its either I or Naruto-kun who asks for a mission." Sakura stated, earning a chuckle from Rya.

"Well I requested you because I have heard good things about you during my travels. At first I didn't believe it, but after awhile I decided to go for it." Rya laughed. Naruto nodded before he noticed Kakashi finally appear.

"Ah seems you two got here before me, good. Hello sir, I'm a Kakashi Hatake, Naruto and Sakura's jounin sensei." Kakashi greeted with a small bow. Rya's eyes widened in surprise before he pointed at Kakashi.

"Kakashi Hatake as in THEE Kakashi Hatake?! As in Kakashi no Sharingan?!" Rya asked with an excited grin. Kakashi laughed sheepishly while scratching his head.

"Yup, that's me." The man confirmed. Rya grabbed Kakashi's hand and shook it with vigor.

"It is a honor to meet you. If I would have known you were the sensei of these two talented young lads, I would have requested you sooner!" Rya laughed loudly, earning a sweat drop from the three Shinobi.

"So Rya-san, what is our mission exactly? The Hokage and the scroll just said we were to protect you." Naruto brought up. Rya nodded his head in agreement before he explained further.

"Yes that is so. As you know, I am trying to go to the ruins of Uzushiogakure. However since it is such a long journey, and my reputation, I have sort of a bounty on my head." Rya sighed, which earned confused looks from the three.

Though, it was Sakura who voiced their question, "Reputation? What kind of reputation?"

"Well you see, I travel a lot. In fact I've traveled around the nations more than once. So I have made connections with people. Business men who are high on the food chain, have hired me to dig up and explore places and things that they are too afraid to do themselves," Rya explained.

"When I am hired, I demand the money first so I am not cheated later. Whenever I do the work for them, I usually find something of interest. But most of the time I have a bad feeling when something shady is going on. So I run. I run because I find out that the people who hired me, are planning on killing me then taking back their money and what they paid me for." Rya finished, earning a understanding nod from Naruto.

The teen's mind already saw through what Rya was saying and understood. "So your saying since you run, you piss a lot of the people who hired you off, taking their money and what they paid you for. So what they do is higher thugs and such to find you and kill you, correct?" Naruto asked earning a nod and a grin from the man.

"Absolutely! But over the past few months, it seems the usual bandits or whatever are now hired ninja. I don't know whether they are missing ninja, or ninja from other villages, but I have them after me as well." Rya informed them.

Kakashi hummed as he nodded, "So you hired us to protect you from these ninja that might certainly be after you while you are exploring the ruins," Kakashi deduced, gaining a nod from Rya.

"Are there any ninja who names stick out to you? I'm guessing you've read the Bingo book, so does that mean you might be able to point them out?" Sakura asked the man. Rya nodded as he thought about it.

"Yes, most of them are C-rank, B-rank from time to time. Though one who stands out and seems to follow me everywhere is a man wearing a black cloak and a mask. I don't know who he is, but he came close to killing me one time. How I escaped, I have no idea." Rya shivered.

"Do you remember his name?" Kakashi wondered. Though, his answer was the shake of the head.

"He never said it." Rya stated. This caused the jounin to sigh before he nodded and continued on.

"Alright then, this means we need to keep an eye out for people like that. Now that we know what we are hired to do, lets escort Rya-san to Uzushiogakure, ne?" Kakashi suggested with an eye smile before they nodded and started walking.

Naruto and Sakura flanked both sides of Rya while Kakashi stood behind the man, his book out. Naruto looked up to the sky and frowned.

'Hopefully this mission won't be dull.'

* * *

**And that is the end of the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you did…review -_-**

**And yes I decided to get rid of Sasuke, now he isn't dead…but he's not coming back for sometime either, if ever really. I saw no point in keeping him around. **

**Anyway, I don't have much to say but expect and update of something soon. Don't ask me what, and don't tell me what should be update either. At the moment I am working on the original 'Naruto's Legend'. **

**I'm trying to debate if I should keep going or give it up to someone who asked not that long ago. It just depends.**

**Alright, one more thing, I'm going to put a poll up asking if I should… you know what just go to the poll and see for yourself. It concerns a new story that I'm thinking on doing in the future but don't know if I should. **

**With all that said…****time for the harem and crap.**

**Mikoto**

**Sakura**

**Tayuya**

**Shizuka**

**Mito**

**Others….**

**That is the harem. I put others because I'm not revealing them yet. Now the difference between the Harem and girls he is just going to fuck, is that…that's just it. He is just going to have a lemon with them, nothing more nothing less. The others however who are in the harem, are there to stay.**

**Anyway with all that said…**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**OvO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, so I'm back with an all new chapter of Dawn. Yes has been some time since I've touched on this, been busy as fuck. Not much to say about this chapter except things will be explained, hopefully. **

**Anyway lets get on with it.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Naruto lightly hummed a tune to himself as he walked beside Sakura with their client behind them speaking with Kakashi. It was currently hitting night and they were searching for a place to camp for the night.

"Ne, Naruto-kun," Sakura called him. The blond turned towards her wondering what she wanted. Seeing she caught his attention the girl continued on, a curious look to her face.

"I'm just wondering. Why didn't you get…curious to when Hokage-sama told us about this mission? I mean, you are Uzumaki after all so this has to do with your clan, aren't you worried or something?" Sakura asked. Naruto blinked and gave a shrug.

"I don't why I should be. It's not like I knew I had a clan to begin with. This is actually the second time it's been brought up. I don't really care to be honest, I hold no loyalty or anything to the Uzumaki clan, my loyalty remains with Konoha and her people," Naruto shrugged.

Sakura blinked in surprise before giving a small frown. "I guess I see your point. I'm just saying, if it were my clan or something I would be wondering why complete strangers that have no relation to the clan want something to do with it," Sakura replied.

The Uzumaki gave a shrug again in understanding. "Yeah, I'm just not tripping ya know? Yeah I'm curious, but there is no reason why my curiosity has to get in the way of my mission. I'll start being more concerned when it affects me directly, till then…whatever," Naruto finished. Sakura kept her frown with a nod as Naruto resumed his humming.

While the two genin were having their conversation, the two adults behind them were having their own as well. Kakashi however was digging for information, anything that could be relevant and helpful to Konoha…and to satisfy his curiosity.

"So what exactly are you looking for in these ruins Rya-san?" Kakashi wondered, his eye on his book though he was paying close attention. Rya gave a small chuckle to Kakashi's question before answering.

"Well Hatake-san, I'm looking for an artifact to be exact. As you know, the Uzumaki clan were very famous for their legendary prowess in Fuinjutsu. But how such a great clan fell from a simple invasion betroths me. I must find out what exactly," Rya shrugged.

"But what if it's just that? Maybe the Uzumaki clan really did just fall to the allied invasion, after all it was three major villages that took them down," Kakashi threw in. Rya nodded in agreement, both unware that Naruto and Sakura were silently listening in.

"Yes, but why would Iwa, Kiri and Kumo attack a simply large clan?" Rya inquired. Kakashi raised a brow as he gave his answer in turn.

"As you said, the Uzumaki were famous for their legendary ability in Fuinjutsu. Those three villages most likely felt they were in some kind of danger and joined forces to destroy them," Kakashi shrugged.

"It makes no sense, Hatake-san," Rya stated firmly. Kakashi looked towards him in a confused manner while Sakura gave a quick glance, it was only Naruto who didn't give a reaction. "Konoha has been the strongest major village since it's founding. Would it not make more sense for three villages that equally hated Konoha at that time join forces to wipe them out? Why the Uzumaki?"

"Well, those three villages probably felt that the Uzumaki's mastery over Fuinjutsu was useful and destroyed them too…"

"Excuse my language Hatake-san but I call bullshit," Rya disagreed. "It was the Nidaime Tsuchikage, The Sandaime Raikage and the Nidaime Mizukage who ruled at the time. While the two Nidaime kages hated each other, they weren't stupid," Rya reminded.

"If only the Uzumaki clan knew how to work their OWN Fuinjutsu, why wipe out the only ones who could operate and function it perfectly? History claims that the three villages wiped out the Uzumaki, but I don't believe it," Rya stated.

"Then what do you believe Rya-san?" Kakashi wondered. Rya kept his mouth shut and shook his head, refusing to continue speaking his mind on the matter.

"All I'm saying is, I don't believe it was Kumo, Kiri and Iwa who did it. I think it was a whole different matter, which is why I must go to Uzushio. I must unlock the secrets," Rya said with determination.

It was quiet for awhile before Kakashi broke through it, stating that where they were was a good place to camp. After setting up tents and a fire, the two genin were sent out to hunt for food. Once they came back and ate, Naruto offered to take the first shift, with Sakura following then Kakashi going last.

At the moment Naruto was sitting on a rock looking up towards the night sky.

'_**What do you think of all this? Do you really not care?**_' Naruto remained silent, not answering Kurama. The Biju was waiting patiently for his partner. After a few moments, Naruto gave a sigh.

'_I will not lie and say I am not interested. But the extinct Uzumaki clan is not my priority. Protecting Mikoto, Konoha, my friends and busting a nut are my priorities,_' Naruto answered. Kurama gave a nod before he spoke again.

'_**You feel that pull don't you?**_' Naruto was silent once more but gave a nod. '_**I thought so, it's the stirring in your blood. You may not notice it, but your heart is beating three beats every two seconds, when it was only two beats every three seconds,**_' Kurama explained.

'_What do you think that means? Because I'm thinking that's a bad thing,_' Naruto frowned. The Kyuubi gave a shake of his head in response.

'_**It's not bad, but that doesn't mean it's good. Whatever is going on, is affecting you at the moment. Though it's faint and very small, I can feel my chakra stirring as well. Just keep your eye out, I feel as if something is going to happen on this trip,**_' With that said, Kurama faded into silence. Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion though turned his head when he noticed Sakura come sit beside him.

"What you doing up? It's my watch remember?" Naruto reminded with a small curious frown, Sakura nodded as she gazed towards the night sky and gave a shrug.

"I know, but can't really sleep," She answered. Naruto gave an understanding nod as he leaned back and continued to gaze at the sky. "Naruto-kun," Sakura called causing the teen to glance at her. "You never told me anything or whatever, but I wanted to ask how come you are so strong,"

Naruto blinked as he tried recalling if he ever told Sakura the secret to why he was so skilled and figured out he didn't. But then again, she never told him how she was so strong, hell she never really told him she was definitely wearing a mask even though he knew she was.

Mikoto knew the reason for sure, as did Hinata and the Hokage. The only person he wasn't sure about but guessed that knew was Kakashi. Sakura was the only who was clueless.

"Well that my dear cherry blossom, is a secret," Naruto laughed as he stuck his tongue at her. Sakura gave a pout and scooted a little closer to him.

"Aw come on Naruto-kun, why won't you tell me? Is it because you don't trust me or something?" Sakura demanded with a glint of sadness. Naruto shook his head with a shrug.

"It's not that Sakura-chan, it's just that I'm not the type to give without receiving something in return when it comes to situations like these. Why should I tell you my secrets, when you have never told me yours?" Naruto brought up. Sakura blinked and gave a shrug.

"You never asked," She said causing Naruto to do a second take. He had a dumbfounded look on his face causing her to give another shrug. "You never asked, I'm sure if you asked me nicely I would have told you. I trust you Naruto-kun, way more than you know," Sakura smiled softly, glancing towards his lips for a hot second.

Naruto was too busy thinking to notice it and gave a sigh. "Do you really want to know?" He asked causing her to give an excited nod. "Alright," Naruto the teen muttered before taking a deep breath then looking her straight in the eyes, "I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi,"

Sakura just stared at him, with a blank face before glancing around and waving her hand in an expecting motion, "Aaannddd?"

"What do you mean and? I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, what else is there?" Naruto asked her with a raised brow causing her to give a him a blank glare.

"That isn't enough. Yeah so what you hold a biju, not a big shocker, it actually explains your fox like tendencies. There's more to it Naruto, and I want to know, seriously," Sakura stated with a serious look to her.

Naruto just stared at her before shaking his head, a smile on his lips. "Alright fine," with that said Naruto began telling Sakura the story to his strength, all the while making sure she was the ONLY one listening.

Once he finished, Sakura just gazed at him while he took a finishing sigh. The girl frowned and looked towards Naruto, "You know you aren't a tool right?"

Naruto glanced at her and shrugged, causing her frown to deepen. "I'm serious Naruto. You know you aren't a tool…right?" Naruto gave a nod. "You are a person, Naruto Uzumaki to be exact, one of the people I care about most in this stupid world," Sakura smiled.

Naruto was silent as he gazed at her. In fact it was up to Sakura to make the first move as she nearly tackled him down, claiming his lips with her own in vigor. Sakura was doing her very best to get what she could from Naruto, as if she had a hunger for specifically him.

The blond teen actually pulled her way to look at her in surprise, the sight that greeted him was a more carnal looking Sakura. Her perfect jade green eyes were a ruby blood red, her skin was more defined and she had long canines jutting from her upper lip, but not as long as his, but they were slightly noticeable.

"Sakura, what happened to you?" Naruto asked quietly causing her to focus in on him. Her eyes widened as reality hit her; Naruto let her go but that was a mistake as she dashed away to get away from him. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled a bit quietly, so he wouldn't wake the other two.

'_**Baka, chase after her**_,' Kurama grumbled from within. Naruto nodded and gave chase, at nearly full speed. He stopped once he heard Sakura curse, peeking from the tree he was hiding behind he saw Sakura was kneeling over a stream, sobbing quietly and muttering to herself.

'_What do you think is wrong with her?_' Naruto asked his partner. Kurama gave a sigh, annoyed he was being woken up from the dramatically bullshit. His eyes gazed through Naruto's, studying Sakura.

His narrowed as he figured out something, '_**She has demonic chakra within her, more potent than my own**_.' Kurama said earning a surprised look from Naruto,

'_So you're saying she's a demon? That's…badasss!_' Naruto thought with a grin earning a snort from Kurama.

'_**Idiot, no she is not a demon. I would have known if she had any kind of demonic blood in her, which she doesn't. It's just her charka, which is harder to spot than blood. It's a mix of sorts, in chakra, terms, she's a half breed. You would have to talk with her to get all the answers**_,' Kurama explained.

Naruto merely nodded as he quietly walked down towards the silently sobbing Sakura. Once he was close Naruto debated on how he should get her attention, after thinking on it he nodded. Concentrating on his energy, Naruto pointed his hand out towards the water. Slowly yet surely, the water began to rise and form into what he thought was a rabbit, but what Sakura thought was a bear. In reality…it was a blob.

Sakura turned around to see him, which broke his concentration. He sheepishly chuckled and scratched the back of his head, but he turned a bit serious when seeing the tear streaks. Naruto took a step towards her and grabbed her hand, lifting her up then wiping the tears.

"Sakura-chan, why did you run away from me?" He asked quietly causing her to flinch and look away. She muttered something so quiet, even Naruto's super advanced hearing could barely catch it. "What was that?"

"I said because you thought I was a freak!" Sakura shouted a bit, glaring at him. Naruto just laughed at her and shook his head.

"How can I think you are a freak Sakura-chan…" Naruto paused as he released his own true appearance. His blue eyes turned crimson, and his whiskers boldened a bit while his hair grew just a little longer too. "When I basically have the same transformation?"

Sakura looked surprised at this. She always thought Naruto looked different whenever they got in battle, but by the time it was over, nothing seemed to change so she thought it was her imagination. But she now knew he was like her in a sense.

"The reason I asked back there was because I was surprised. What I was trying to do was see if you were serious then do this," Naruto smirked as he pulled her in for a kiss, causing her to give a moan as she kissed him back just as greedily.

The girl even started to grind her pelvis against his while trying to dominate his tongue, and it was working. Naruto never really had a good challenge, and it turned him on a bit. But before either of them lost themselves to their lust, he pulled away and smiled at her.

"So you don't think I'm a freak?" Sakura asked quietly, earning a shake of the head from her crush.

"Of course not, if anything I think it makes you even more alluring and sexy. Now, if I recall, you were going to tell me your secrets to how you can keep up with me, who is not only the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, but trained under Danzo for seven years, and went under a super human project. What is the secret to Sakura Haruno's strength?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Sakura gave a small frown, as if considering if she should. But she was really afraid of what he would think of her after. Looking into his still crimson eyes she could tell he was curious, but found what she was looking for.

"Okay," Sakura nodded slowly as she continued to hold Naruto's hand and led him to a rock they could sit on. "I don't want you interrupting me, or anything like that. It's hard as it is already," Sakura muttered. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"When Kyuubi attacked, my father Kizashi died, I was only a few months old at the time. My mother was devastated by his death but decided to move on while taking care of me. When I was four, my mother met someone during her shift at the hospital, a patient. His name was Baron," Sakura started.

"Baron and my mother dated for several years, four to be exact. Though a few months after we started the academy, he started to act strange. He was way more irritable then normal, and way more hard headed," Sakura said, her tone of voice changing mid way into the story.

"One night, he didn't come home. My mom was worried, but she figured he would be back the next day. Well, he did come back, drunk as fuck. He and my mom argued for a couple of hours before he stormed out and left. The next night he came back sober, but when he came back it was my bedtime. He said hi to me, acting as nice as he was when I first met him," Sakura said, though she was still frowning.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, as he paid close attention, a bad feeling in his gut. "When I went to bed, I heard they started arguing again but I just left alone. I would later come to find out, that he beat my mother, nearly killing her with how hard he hit her," Sakura growled, her eyes shining a bit.

"Apparently when he was done beating her, he came up into my room and raped me," Sakura revealed causing Naruto's anger to flare dangerously. Sakura's tone was cold and emotionless as she looked at the ground, an impassive face. "He almost killed me too, I was literally on the brink of death by the time he left,"

Naruto wanted to cut in and demand answers but he remembered his promise so he bit his tongue, hard. Sakura sighed as she continued with her story.

"My mother found me a few minutes later. She wanted to take me to the hospital but it was so far away and she herself was injured, so by the time we got there, if we got there I would be dead," Sakura continued.

"I heard her crying loudly, begging and pleading to the gods to let me live, she even cried to my father to help me. But of course no gods or angels above helped us. However, we were helped," Sakura said a frown still on her face.

"At first it was hazy but as time went on I remember it very clearly. My mom says that from the very shadows of my closet a man walked out. She said he wore a very fancy and fit black business suit with a dark red tie. His skin was a slightly darker tan than Iruka-sensei's. He had dark red slicked back hair with a single strand of hair hanging above his forehead. But what she remembered most about him was his sickly yellow amber eyes," Sakura described thoroughly.

"He said his name was not important, but who he was related too was. Mom said that he said he was related to the Shinigami and Yami, that he was their younger brother, that he was the Devil. Mom told me that she was completely wary of him just because of that, but he claimed that he could help both of us so she listened," Sakura then looked towards him, with a straight face.

"This is where my strength and such come in. The Devil promised to save me and my mom from death that day if she signed his contract. The contract dealt with me mostly, saying that if he saved me then I would have to become his champion. What that meant I had to do is still beyond me and my mother, but the Devil said when the time came I would know. My mom didn't have much time to think on it because I was dying in her arms. So she signed the contract," Sakura shrugged.

Naruto blinked, his anger somewhat died down. "Now this is where the memory starts to become clear. The bastard bit me, and it hurt like a real bitch," Sakura grumbled as she gave Naruto her right arm to show him the faint callous bite mark.

"The devil explained to me that his venom spread throughout my body, repairing and strengthen it, how my virtue would remain gone, as a sign to why he came to me in the first place or whatever. He was…nice. He told me that I was now considered his princess, and that I needed to be strong. The Devil told me that despite what happened to me, don't let it interfere with finding my true love," Sakura smiled softly, scooting a little closer to Naruto who noticed and pulled her into an embrace.

"After that night, my body was still adjusting to the venom so I didn't go to school for a week. My mother tried to find Baron but had no luck, but vowed she would kill the bastard when she found him," Sakura went on.

"I felt different after that night. I knew I was never going to be the same, I was also afraid that no one would accept me, so I put on a mask. After I got home, my mother would train me…hard. She trained me in the way the Devil wanted me to be trained. I won't explain what I had to do, but because of that training I am as skilled as I am," Sakura smirked.

"When I was twelve, I was on my home late after school since I needed to do some studying and such with Iruka-sensei. As I walked home I caught something at the corner of my eye. It turned out to be a group of guys hanging by an alleyway, a few blocks away from a bar and Baron was among them," Sakura smirked evilly.

Naruto also gave a dark smirk, enjoying how the story was going now. "I didn't go after him right then, I wanted too because the very sight of him infuriated me. We couldn't find his ass for four years, and he finally came back to Konoha. So I waited, I knew my mom was going to be pissed I missed training even more but it was worth it. It was around eight or so when the group of pigs started trying to get some girls to come to them," Sakura went on.

"However, I drew the line when Ino and her mom walked passed and they tried grabbing them. I walked over and broke them, but I didn't kill them as I wasn't ready for that yet. But I'm pretty sure they died not too long after. Though I didn't do much damage to Baron, only knocking him out first. Once I made sure Ino and her mom didn't remember what I did, I brought Baron home," Sakura chuckled.

"My mother and I tortured him for hours, to the point where he begged to be let go, but not to die. By the end of the night, he was dead. Death by decapitation, the one to do it was me. He was my very first kill and I marinated in the joy it brought me to see him dead," Sakura laughed.

"After that, me mother and I shat on his head for the second time since we did it as torture as well, then burned his corpse into ash. My vengeance was complete, but my training increased, now here I am today, still trying to fulfill my duties as the Devil's champion," Sakura smiled.

Naruto remained silent for a while, as did Sakura who allowed him to soak in all this information.

'_**That's one hell of a story, I like her…keep her**_,' Kurama ordered. His opinion and respect of Sakura was very high, she was his favorite out of all the women Naruto dealt with.

Naruto nodded in agreement before he grabbed the girls chin turning her towards him. The two stared into each others for a long while before Naruto took her lips with his own, both of them feeling way closer to each other than they were a few hours previously.

* * *

**Next morning**

Kakashi sighed as it was now time to get a move on. He glanced to the left to see Rya was packing up his tent and such then glanced to the right to see his students were still asleep in their tent. Walking inside he was greeted to the sight of Sakura cuddling into her boyfriends chest, one hand on his chest and the other on his package. Naruto had one hand on her ass and the other just laying around.

'_I leave these two alone for one night and this happens, oh well should have guessed. Guess I have to pay Mikoto her money,_' Kakashi thought to himself with a sigh before he nudged Naruto with his foot. However the boy didn't even budge. So he nudged Sakura, only to dodge a Kunai to the face.

"Whoa Sakura, I was just trying to wake you up is all," Kakashi placated only earning a tired glare from the girl.

"Well next time Kakashi-sensei, wake Naruto up, he is not going to do what I just did," Sakura yawned while Kakashi just nodded.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind next time," The man thought, he figured it would be Naruto giving him that reaction when in fact the boy was completely laid out. That's when he remembered that Naruto loved to sleep. "Well anyway, it's time to go, we should be nearing a port in the next ten miles or so," with that said Kakashi left the two alone.

Sakura groaned and leaned back into the comfort of her Naruto. She knew they had to get up but she just wanted to lay with Naruto forever. With a sigh she looked up to the sleeping teens face and started to kiss his neck making her way up to his lips.

Almost on instinct Naruto started to kiss her back once she reached his lips but he was still sleep, it just told her how much experience he had. Normally if she were any other girl like Ino or Hinata that would upset her, but it actually didn't. She understood the circumstances with him and accepted it. She cared for Naruto so much she could see through his pussy hunting ways.

And if she was truly honest with herself, she was just as much as a freak as Naruto, only as long Naruto was involved. With that thought she just kissed Naruto even harder with more want than before, and it finally woke the blond up.

His eyes fluttered open revealing his crimson eyes, staring at her. Once she realized he was awake she pulled away and smiled at him. The blond gave a small smile back as well before leaning up and grunting.

"Where is the nearest liquor store?" Naruto demanded, mostly to himself. Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion as Naruto tugged on his ear, waking himself up.

"You want some alcohol this early?" Sakura asked. Naruto just shrugged with a nod as he stood up.

"Yeah, preferably brandy, wakes me up and eases my nerves," Naruto said quietly as he was about to get out of the tent but stopped when Sakura grabbed his arm. He looked back at her, wondering what she wanted.

Sakura gazed at him hard, a frown on her face. He raised a brow before he realized she was studying him, and studying him she was. His eyes weren't even crimson, they were blood red which was a totally different shade of red; not to mention they were bloodshot as well. He also had noticeable bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept for weeks. Lastly, his facial expression told her he was in some kind of pain or at unease.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked in a lightly worried tone. Naruto closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose while shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine," Naruto said trying to get out of her grip, but it only tightened. Her frown deepened as she now glared at him.

"No, something is wrong. Why are you trying to get away from me? Is it something I did?" Sakura asked a bit more worried, hoping she already didn't screw up with him. Naruto shook his earnestly.

"No, you didn't do anything Sakura-chan. I'm fine, trust me. I just need something to ease my nerves is all, bad dream," Naruto revealed finally but that was it as he did rip his arm from her grip as gently as he could and walked out the tent, leaving her alone to herself.

"Fuck you sun!" she heard Naruto yelled which made her giggle a bit, but her frown quickly returned. Something was bothering Naruto, and while she did want to help him and be there for him; she also didn't want to be a nosy worrying bitch. So she would just stand back for now but be ready to help him.

With a sigh she started to get dressed.

* * *

"Good morning Naruto-san," Rya greeted with a smile as he packed up his tent. Naruto just gave a two finger salute as greeting as he walked by to get to the stream. Rya noticed the pained forced smile on the boys lips and the slight paleness to his skin. "I wonder what's up with him,"

Once Naruto was sure he was out of sight he fell to one knee taking in a deep breath. "Kurama, what the fuck is going on with me?" Naruto demanded through gritted teeth. His answer was a grunt which only served to anger him, which was unsual. "Give me a proper answer dammit!"

'_**I don't know what the hell is wrong with you. Your heart rate has increased dramatically since last night. Your literally sweating out chakra from your pores, and I can't do much to stop it. I don't think consuming anything like alcohol or Weed is going to help your case either,**_' Kurama advised, Naruto growled as he stood up.

If Kurama didn't know what was going on with him internally, then that means he was at a complete loss. That didn't sit well with him. Taking a deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes channeling energy.

"Help me expel this excess chakra," Naruto ordered earning a nod from Kurama. Taking another deep breath Naruto crouched inwardly before he screamed loudly, expelling his chakra from out his body, causing a large gust of wind to blow around him.

Tree's were blow back, some even being cut up. The water blasted from the stream and a crater was formed around the teen. This lasted about a minute or so before he fell down to both knees, exhausted.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura cried out as she ran towards him at break neck speed, Kakashi and Rya appearing a few moments later. The pinkette looked over the teen to see he was taking a deep breaths, she used her medical jutsu to look over him but could see nothing was wrong with him, but his heart rate was high a bit but not much.

"Naruto, are you okay? What happened?" Kakashi questioned as he stood by his student. Naruto just shook his head, feeling a bit better now. He didn't know what was going on with him, but it would have to wait till the end of the mission.

"Seriously, where is the closest liquor store?"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sakura asked as she walked beside Naruto. After the mysterious incident involving Naruto, they decided to get a move on before they drew attention to themselves. They were actually in a port village now.

"Yes Sakura-chan, stop worrying I'm fine," Naruto muttered, holding a plastic cup of pink lemonade that had ciroc added to it. He couldn't have any brandy but he did have some ciroc sealed to wrist; so he just drank that instead.

Sakura gave a meek nod, looking forward where Kakashi and Rya led. They were looking for a boat that would take them to Uzushio, and were having no luck. Naruto sipped on his drink as he looked around, but he felt something was off.

This port was too quiet, he guessed because there weren't many people but why was that? Naruto glanced to Sakura who just nodded, meaning she noticed too now that she wasn't worrying over him.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura called earning a lazy unconcerned wave from the man. Naruto and Sakura just snorted, nothing got past Kakashi-sensei. Without changing pace, Naruto and Sakura, closed in on Rya. The latter glanced around, an calculating look on her face. Naruto on the other hand just continued to sip on his drink with an uncaring expression, but if one looked closely, they would see he switched his cup from his right to his left, while his right carefully moved down to his kunai holster.

It was then Naruto narrowed his eyes as his ear twitched. With a silent growl, Naruto dropped his cup snatched Sakura up with one arm and pulled Rya with his other hand jumping to the left. Why he did this was because of the large ass fireball shooting down at them from above right where Sakura and Rya were.

Kakashi also escaped the blast, as he stood on a wooden pole. Naruto let Sakura down then Rya, but he had about ten reinforced clones guard the man.

"You already made the mistake of killing the locals here, this place reeks of blood. Come on out," Naruto ordered, a cold look on his face. Sakura and Kakashi glanced at Naruto, not smelling anything but they chalked it up to his sensitive nose. It was super advanced after all.

Sakura could get a small whiff if she concentrated on it enough, but her nose wasn't as advanced as Naruto's. But she did hear the creaking of wood from in front of them. They all looked to see a man approach them.

He was about 6'4, wearing a helmet and mask with a large black cloak with red clouds adorning it. The man had teal pupil-less eyes with red sclera.

"I guess I didn't clean up well enough," The man muttered as he made a hand sign causing the Genjutsu to fall. The people that were walking around faded into nothing revealing the dismal and silent area. Blood splatters littered the boats and the walkway, Naruto could even see dead bodies floating in the water.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded only to be glanced at like she was nothing.

"Who I am does not matter to you, I just want the man. He has a pretty large bounty on his head. Hand him over and I will consider not killing you all," The man grunted. Naruto had a scowl on his face, taking a step forward.

"You ass, you made me waste some perfectly good pink lemonade! I wasn't even done with it! So now I have three reasons to beat your ass. One, my drink, two because I have to protect Rya-san, and three because the look of you pisses me off," Naruto declared.

"I don't have time to deal with children who don't know how to keep their mouths shut," The man said in a bland tone. "Either hand the man over, or die,"

"Fuck you," was Naruto's reply before he dashed towards the man. The Bounty hunter just sighed before he blocked the oncoming kick, but what he didn't see coming was the punch to his face which actually hurt.

He was sent skidding back with a grunt. Naruto shook his hand a bit, not liking the pain much. "Naruto! We can't just fight him!" Kakashi said earning a scowl from his student.

"Why the fuck not?! He's trying to kill our client," Naruto pointed out, though his eyes never left the bounty hunter.

"Yes but-"

"I don't see what the fuck the problem is Kakashi-sensei. Sakura, take Rya to a boat, we'll make our own way to our destination," Naruto ordered. Sakura grunted as she wanted to fight too but could see now wasn't the time so she just nodded before ordering the clones and Rya to follow her.

"You are not going anywhere!" The man said as he recovered and rushed at Sakura. His speed surprised Naruto as he didn't expect the man to rush past him with ease. Kakashi also was surprised by this, as he let the man rush past him too.

"Sakura!" Naruto warned. The Haruno girl glanced at her attacker and came to a skidding halt to block the punch that was thrown at her. She easily delivered a heavy high round kick to the taller man before letting go of the hand then punching him in the face sending him in the water.

"Whoa, badass!" Naruto cheered earning a smirk from Sakura. "Alright, lets hurry up before he-" but he was cut short when a pillar of water rose busted from the river. "This bastard is pissing me off," Naruto growled as rushed to block the attack on Sakura. "Hurry up!"

Kakashi wanted to help his student but Naruto was able to handle himself as he was able to blast their attacker back to the other side of the pier. "Catch up when you can!" Kakashi told the teen.

"Gotcha!" Naruto replied as he engaged in a fist fight with the bounty hunter. He dodged the two hit combo and countered with a high round kick to the face. Naruto then jumped back going through hand signs before blowing out a gust of wind.

"Wind style: Vacuum blast!" The man grunted as he was pushed back but it only seemed to be the distraction as his face was assaulted by a glowing blue chakra sphere, "Rasengan!"

Now the man really went flying in a devastating spin. Naruto frowned as he could tell he wasn't dead, but that didn't matter. So with that finished, he rushed over back to his team. However, he was yanked back by something was swung into the air and crashed into the wooden bridge.

'The fuck?' Naruto thought to himself as he swam up to get air. He climbed out of the water to be greeted to the bounty hunter standing across from him, taking off his cloak.

"I underestimated you, Gaki. What is your name?" he asked. Naruto smirked as he got in a fighting stance.

"It's rude to ask anothers name without giving your own," Naruto chided causing the man to give a light humorless chuckle.

"Kakuzu," was the man's name. Naruto hummed in thought before he shrugged.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said earning a slightly interested look from the man.

"I see, well then Naruto Uzumaki, you will die here today," Kakuzu said as he rushed at Naruto. The teen glared as he dodged the fists coming at him, however he was surprised when Kakuzu's hand detached from his arm and grabbed him when he was 2 feet away.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he was being held up and choked. The blond growled as he held out his hand firing a gravity blast,

"Reis!" Naruto got out, causing Kakuzu to be blasted back a bit and sunk into the water. Naruto wanted to drown him but he was dragged along too. 'Stupid move!' this earned a agreed grunt from his Biju.

Naruto concentrated on Sakura's chakra signature and flashed away before he was dragged away into the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

"Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked as Kakashi started the boat. She was angry that her sensei left him alone by himself, but more worried than anything.

"AAH!" she heard before hearing a splash following after. She looked overboard to see Naruto was in the water. "Fucking transportation," he growled before he climbed up using chakra.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked after giving him a tight hug, not caring if he was wet. Naruto just gave a nod as he sat down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are we still sitting here? We need to get a move on before he finds us," Naruto urged. A moment later the engine started and they sped off, causing him to sigh in relief.

"What happened back there?" Rya asked as Kakashi steered. Naruto ran a hand through his wet hair, calming himself down.

"We got jumped is what happened. Why the hell didn't you tell us you had an S-ranked missing ninja after you?" Naruto demanded with a icy glare. Rya blinked as he was put on the spotlight. Sakura looked at him with a confused yet somewhat angry look, while Kakashi glanced back towards them.

"Hey, I told you guys he was after me, but I didn't know who he was! Just what he looked like," Rya defended earning a nod from Naruto who remembered.

"You're right. Well his name is Kakuzu, and he is old as hell. He lead an assisnation on the Shodaime Hokage but failed and was banished from Taki because of his failure. How he is still alive and kicking after all these years is beyond me. But he is a tough bastard. He took a Full fledged Rasengan to the face and was still fighting like nothing happened," Naruto scowled.

"How did you get away?" Sakura asked. Naruto gave a shrug, rubbing his neck.

"I teleported my ass out of there. I'm strong, but not strong enough to take an experienced S-rank ninja on by myself. Once I realized who he was, I bailed," Naruto admitted.

"How do you think he found us though?" Sakura muttered, mostly to herself. Naruto gave a shrug, not knowing the answer, but he frankly didn't give a damn.

"He didn't find us, we came to him. He was waiting for us. He must have expected that Rya-san would go to a port and beat him there. I could feel no living soul there, he killed all there so he didn't have to deal with them later," Naruto informed.

"That must mean he has a guess to where we are headed," Kakashi mused earning a nod in agreement from Naruto and Sakura.

"Which only means we need to get a move on, Rya-san, you have been to Uzushio before right?" Naruto asked. Rya gave a nod.

"Yeah, but not inside, only on the island," he answered. Naruto gave a nod.

"Good, then you can help Kakashi-sensei. I need to lay down," Naruto grumbled as adjusted himself. Sakura helped him, allowing him to lay his head on her lap while she silently ran her fingers through his drying soft golden curls.

* * *

Kakuzu grunted as he finally made his way out of the water, though he was only a little upset that Naruto had escaped. He looked around, trying to find any sign of his target but failed. With a sigh he walked to where he left his cloak and put it back on.

While he walked to a certain destination he pulled out his bingo book and flipped through the pages with ease till he found what he was looking for.

"Kuroi Senko hmm? Interesting," he also glanced down to see the pink headed girl as well. And from what he remembered, Kakashi Hatake was among them as well. They were basically a whole team of bounty. It made his reason to chase after them even more valid.

With a improved goal, Kakuzu continued on giving a small chuckle of excitement.

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes he was greeted to the night sky, leaning up he looked to the side to see Sakura was sleeping soundly. Standing up he walked to the person steering the ship which was Rya this time while Kakashi rested a bit.

"Ah Naruto-san, your finally up. Have a good nap?" Rya asked. Naruto shrugged, it was better than the sleep he had the night before. He looked forward, seeing the ocean was calm and not unsettling which was good.

"You know Rya-san, I have been quiet this whole time about the entire matter, but as of late, it's been bugging me," Naruto stated before he turned his gaze on the man who glanced at him. "What are you looking for in Uzushio? What exactly?"

Rya was silent, looking back forward before he sighed and nodded. "I guess it's only fit that I tell you considering you are my key to get in. Naruto, have you ever heard of the Black Pyramid?" Rya asked. Naruto raised a brow with a frown.

"No, what is it?" The blond asked Rya hummed as if he was thinking if he should keep going. But the determined look in Naruto's eyes told him that he needed too. With that, he turned to Kakashi to take over for a little bit.

Naruto followed his client to his bag and sat down as the man sat down and dug in his pack. After searching for a little bit; Rya pulled out a scroll that looked aged. The paper was hard and yellow while the writing seemed like it was fading a bit.

"This my young friend…" Rya fully unfurled it and showed him the whole thing. Naruto's blue eyes scanned over the aged paper to see a the drawing of a Pyramid that was pitch black, though it had white tips. "Is the black Pyramid."

"Okay, so you are really looking for this? Why? What exactly is this black pyramid?" Naruto questioned. Rya scanned the scroll and pointed and read the scripture himself before explaining it to Naruto.

"The Pyramid was created by ancients, who exactly is unknown but it was most likely monks who roamed the earth a little bit before the Rikudo Sennin's age. And somehow, it grants wishes, but not exactly. But my educated guess is it what allowed the Uzumaki clan to be so gifted in Fuinjutsu, but there was something else," Rya paused.

"And what is that?" Naruto asked with a confused bored look. Rya gave a small pout at Naruto's blunt attitude, taking out the mystery in the story.

"Well, it seemed the Pyramid dealt with spirits as well. I think it allowed the clan members to connect their spirits to objects or something akin to that. I also am led to believe that this Pyramid is the reason the Uzumaki died out," Rya stated.

Naruto gave a frown before sighing and humming to himself. "So basically your looking for this giant pyramid that is black, in Uzushio?" Naruto figured but his answer was the shake of the head.

"No, as great as that sounds, it's way too easy. You can barely see it but here is a diagram to the size of the pyramid, it's a hand held object," Rya pointed out causing Naruto to sigh.

"Of course it is, it's the big reason why you can't find it so easily. Especially in some damn ruins. So, now that I know what it is…" Naruto then looked up at Rya, a frown still on his lips. "Why do you want it?"

"I don't want it per-say, I just want to study it," Rya shrugged but this only earned a glare from Naruto. "Honestly! It's a relic, though it would pay very very handsomely, if it is in the wrong hands then…"

"Good, well guess what, as much as I would like to claim I'm only loyal to Konoha, this is still my mothers clan and out of respect for her, I'm going to make sure nothing is stolen. I will allow you to study it or whatever but it stays there, deal?" Naruto offered.

Rya sighed before nodding in agreement. Naruto nodded to himself before he glanced back to the scroll, gazing at the pyramid. Even looking at the picture, Naruto could feel the power radiating from the pyramid. It was almost as if it was calling him.

Getting up he made his way back to Sakura and sat the sleeping girl in his lap and closed his eyes for a bit.

_We know you two can hear us, you are getting closer. Just a little more._

* * *

"Ah, I always enjoyed this nice breeze," Rya said with a smile as the wind blew gently. He along with his escorts were now on the island of Uzushio, and it was still before noon. Pulling out his trusty map, Rya studied it. "Lets see, how do we get to the village?"

"You mean you don't know?" Sakura deadpanned, standing beside Naruto.

"Well you can't blame can you, the last time I was here was about seven years ago," Rya said earning a groan from Sakura while Kakashi just chuckled. Naruto on the other hand was looking around, as if he was looking for something.

He seemed to find it as he walked away from Sakura who glanced at him in confusion. Whipping out a kunai, Naruto slit his hand flicked the blood on a tree. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked his answer however was the shifting of trees, making a path for them.

"Uzumaki blood, Uzumaki island," Naruto hinted before he pocketed his kunai while his hand healed. Without saying anything else he walked on, Rya and Sakura following quickly. Kakashi looked around before he followed as well.

"This forest is pretty nice," Sakura commented as she looked around. Naruto nodded though he gave a grunt. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked him. The blond frowned as he held his head.

"Nothing, minor headache, lets keep going," Naruto replied as he kept walking. Sakura frowned but she gave a wince of pain as her abdomen started to hurt a bit. Rya and Kakashi noticed the two were somewhat pained but said nothing.

It took about ten minutes till they finally reached the closed gates of Uzushio. Rya grinned as he ran up to the gates and gave it a good rub. "It's exactly how I remembered it. This is where my journey ended, but now…I have you," Rya smiled turning to Naruto, who was still holding his head. "Would you do the honors?"

"Yeah, whatever," Naruto muttered as he trudged over to the gate. Pulling out the same kunai he cut his hand once again and smeared his blood on the gate. They all froze when they heard creaking metal.

After a minute or so, the gates swung open with force. What greeted them was a fierce blazing wind. Naruto fell to one knee as his head felt like it was going to split open but he bit back his scream, "Kurama" he hissed.

Sakura however didn't have the luxury that Naruto had and did scream a bit as something felt like it was going to burst out of her stomach. She crouched down as the hot wind blew past her face; the girl's eyes turned to their blood red causing her to see the many ghostly souls leaving the village.

"Sakura! Naruto!" Kakashi called to his students as he went over to the girl first to see what the problem was. "Sakura what's wrong? Say something!" Kakashi ordered.

"It hurts," the girl cried. Her body was burning up as well, and the pain seemed to be spreading. She hadn't felt this much pain since the Devil gave her his bite.

Naruto on the other hand seemed to be having a seizure, as he shook all over the ground and his eyes rolled back into his head. Rya tried to help him, but there was nothing he could do, he didn't even know what was going on.

_Bear the pain, it's almost over, Naruto-kun._

_You're almost there, just a little bit Sakura-hime_

A few minutes passed before the wind finally stopped blowing, which caused both Naruto and Sakura to pass out. "Damn, Rya-san help me with Naruto please?" Kakashi asked as he picked up Sakura and carried her on his back.

"Of course," Rya nodded as he picked Naruto up. "We should go inside and find somewhere to lay them," Rya suggested earning a nod from Kakashi as they hurried inside, noticing how the gate closed right behind them.

The two adults found a house that was still standing somewhat and went inside laying them down on mats. "What do you think is wrong with them?" Rya asked, though his answer was a shrug.

"I don't know. I really wish I knew some form of Medical Ninjutsu, I would see what was wrong. But our medic is Sakura," Kakashi sighed scratching the back of his head.

"What do you think we should do? Do you think it'd be safe to look around the village?" Rya asked earning a shake of the head from Kakashi which made him frown. The Jounin caught it and gave a sigh.

"Look Rya-san, I know you want to start looking around but I need to make sure my students are safe and well rested. Besides, we don't know if there is anything else besides us lurking around, you might run into Kakuzu. I don't want to take any chances," Kakashi explained himself.

Rya just gave a nod with a sigh as he sat down, gazing at the sleeping forms of Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi also looked back at his students, noticing they were slightly pale. Touching their foreheads, he now knew they had fevers. But it was strange to him as Naruto was a Jinchuriki, that should mean he doesn't get sick.

However the boy was sick, and that was very strange.

* * *

Sakura's jade green eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted to the sight of a throne room that had a red hue. To the sides were pits of fire, though the walls seemed to be made out of rock. Looking forward she saw an empty throne chair and made her way towards it.

But before she could reach it, her body froze. Sakura didn't know why, but she couldn't move any of her muscles.

_You are getting close, Hime_

It was that voice again, it was the voice of a male. He was calm, and focused while also carrying that regal yet respectful tone.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Sakura demanded. Her eyes glanced around, only to see the same things.

_Find me Hime, and you will have your answers. There isn't much time left._

With that said, Sakura was pushed out of wherever she was causing her to jolt awake with a gasp. Taking a couple of breaths, she looked around to see she was in some kind of house. Looking to the side, she noticed Naruto's jacket, but no Naruto.

Getting up, she left the house only to be greeted to the sun. After adjusting to the light, Sakura looked around, trying to find her team. It was when she heard an explosion that she turned to the west to see a plume of smoke.

With a destination, Sakura took off in that direction as fast as she could. Coming to a stop, she saw her team, though more specifically Naruto.

"Great job, Naruto-san, now we can get in," Rya said with a grin as he stepped inside the tunnel first.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura called making her way over to him. Naruto glanced at her giving a nod before following Rya. She gave a frown at the greeting before following them inside, though she wondered where Kakashi was. "What's going on?"

"Rya found where the ruins should be, so I made an entrance. Kakashi sent you?" Naruto asked her. Sakura shook her head causing him to hum.

"It's kind of dark, could you…" Rya looked to both genin. Naruto nodded as he channeled chakra into his hand to create a light. "Thank you. Now, we should be nearing the ruins very soon, hopefully we don't make a wrong turn,"

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked her boyfriend who just gave a small shrug.

"He's on lookout. I woke up a few hours ago, apparently we have been unconscious for two days," Naruto told her. "Rya was ready to go as soon as I got up, sorry for leaving you,"

"It's okay, we still have a mission to carry out," Sakura smiled earning a nod from Naruto. However their attention was then given to Rya who ran into a wall.

"Alright, my map says here that the tomb should be behind this wall, or that one," Rya said, pointing to each wall.

"Which one is it?" Naruto questioned as he powered up some energy. Rya gave a shrug.

"I don't know, but we might want to be careful. If we blow up the wrong wall, we could be killed by Likochu beetles," Rya shivered. Sakura blinked and looked a bit wary, she wasn't a bug fan.

"And those are?" She asked with caution. Rya gave a small shudder at the thought.

"There hand held beetles that can enter your body in anyway, they eat through your flesh and can travel through your body with ease," Rya informed. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before they carefully checked each wall, not wanting to choose the wrong one.

"Damn, how do we determine which one is the right one?" Naruto grumbled as he thought on it. Sakura looked at each wall with a frown before taking Rya's map; it didn't help.

_Left_

"There's that voice again," Sakura whispered to herself causing Naruto to look at her in surprise.

"You hear it too?" Sakura blinked, also surprised that Naruto could hear the voice as well. Rya on the other hand just looked at both of them in confusion as they agreed on the wall to the left of him.

"Reis," Naruto muttered blowing the wall into dust. Rya entered first and was greeted to sight of an Alter. Sitting on the Alter was the object of Rya's desire, the Black Pyramid.

"There it is, after years of research, there it is! Can you believe this Naruto-san! It's right here!" Rya cheered excitedly as he rushed to the object and carefully lifted it off of the alter and examined it.

"It's lighter than I thought," Rya chuckled as he sat down and began to dissect it. Naruto and Sakura just watched him, though the former was not moved. That was not the Black Pyramid, it was a fake. A decoy that allowed fools like Rya to believe it was.

"This is amazing, so detailed, I can feel the groves on this object, but I wonder how it works," Rya muttered to himself. Naruto turned around and began walking away, Sakura following him with hesitance.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" She asked. Naruto stopped and turned to her and shook his head.

"That was not the real thing, and Rya is a bigger fool than I thought to believe that he is able to discover it so easily. It was sitting on an alter for kami's sake," Naruto muttered causing Sakura to frown. She agreed with him now that she thought about it.

"Well where do you think the real one is?" Her answer was a shake of the head, meaning he didn't have a clue. "Well, I guess it's not really important. Rya found what he was looking for now we just have to-AH!" She and Naruto screamed as the ground beneath them suddenly gave way, causing them to drop.

Once they realized what was going on quickly, they positioned themselves in a way where they would not hurt themselves when they made contact with the ground. Speaking of, it didn't take long for them to actually reach it.

The two were surrounded in darkness when suddenly torches lit up themselves. They seemed to keep going on forever straight, but Naruto and Sakura weren't paying attention to the torches. They were paying attention to the many sarcophagus's resting in the man made holes in the walls.

"There seems to be over thirty of them," Sakura muttered to herself. Naruto nodded in agreement, an uneasy feeling in his gut.

"Lets keep moving," Naruto said but Sakura just pointed up, wondering how they were going to get back. "We'll worry about that later, come on,"

Sakura followed the hasty Naruto, glancing at the coffins every once in awhile. She could feel a dull pain in her abdomen while Naruto's head was slightly hurting. They seemed to walk forever till they came to the end of the long hall.

What greeted them was a door, a large metal door with the Uzumaki symbol adorned on it. Naruto took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He was going to touch it when Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Naruto-kun wait, I feel like something going to go down once we enter, do you think we should go?" Sakura asked, looking at the door still. Naruto gave a nod in response.

"Of course I do, I've been bored since we got here. And the reason to why I have been feeling like shit the past few days is probably behind this door. I want answers, hopefully I will get them," Naruto stated.

Sakura nodded before giving him a long loving kiss which he returned. Once they broke apart, she held onto his right hand, holding it tightly. Naruto raised his left, pressing it against the door. It was cold, really cold.

He and Sakura were surprised when it simply faded away, revealing darkness. The two gave each other a look before walking inside.

Naruto could still feel Sakura holding his hand until a certain point, as if she let go. He was going to turn around to see what the deal was when the darkness suddenly turned into light, revealing some kind of large ritual room.

There was also a problem, Sakura was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, do you know where we're going?" Sakura asked but received no answer, she then felt her hold on Naruto's hand disappear which was strange to her. Before she could call his name, the darkness turned light, revealing a large ritual room which was strange to her.

"Wait, where's Naruto?"

* * *

"What the hell is this place?" Naruto asked his partner, but received no answer. "Kurama?" Still no answer. He concentrated on the connection only to realize it was severed.

"Well well well, if it isn't Uzumaki Naruto," a raspy echoing voice similar to his own let out. Naruto frowned as he looked around to see a person that was him walk out of the shadows.

However this person looked completely different from him. The teens skin was a shade darker of a tan than his own and he had black messy spiked hair with red streaks. His eyes were blood red with black slits and his sclera was completely black. Like him, fangs jutted from his upper lip, though he also had clawed hands too.

His outfit consisted of a short sleeved black high collared jacket with a mesh tank top underneath. His pants were a dull gray and he wore black closed toed boots. He also had gold bracelets on his wrists too.

"And who the fuck are you?" Naruto demanded with a bored look. The look alike smirked at him, a hand on his hip.

"I'm not surprised you don't know who I am, considering you locked me away for that Danzo prick. Bottom line dip shit, I'm you, except way better and stronger. You can call me Menma though," Menma introduced with a light sneer.

"I see, and what do you want from me?" Naruto asked, picking his ear in a bored fashion. Menma's eye twitched at the casual attitude.

"I want you dead to be honest. And the only way to kill you, is to fight you," Menma smirked as the room seemed to grow wider and longer. Naruto glanced to the ground as he saw a sword rise from the ground by his side.

Menma outstretched his hand, causing a sword to materialize in his hand. "Fight to the death, nothing more to it," Menma laughed as he rushed at Naruto who blocked the strike with his blade.

Naruto deflected and parried Menma's blade then tried to send a kick to his face, though it was dodged. However Naruto took a blow to the gut then an uppercut with the butt of Menma's sword.

"Fuck that hurt," Naruto muttered before he gripped his handle then charged at Menma, giving a flurry of strikes that were dodged with ease. However, Menma accidently slipped at the same moment Naruto gave a downward strike.

"The hell?!" Naruto demanded as he jumped back as soon as he saw his blade phase through Menma who just gave a smirk. The blond teen looked at his sword then towards Menma.

"Well, I guess that sword won't work. Here, why don't you try these?" Menma suggested with a sneer as swords of all kinds rose from the ground, surrounding him. Pointing the tip of his own blade at Naruto, Menma smirked, "Lets see which one will actually do damage, ne?"

Naruto just blinked as he looked around, then back towards Menma.

"Shit,"

* * *

"What is going on?" Sakura asked herself, a serious look on her face as she stared at the girl in front of her that looked almost exactly like her. Though looking like her, the girl seemed to be a year older or two.

They were about the same height, however the other girl had long white/silver hair instead of pink, with golden amber eyes instead of green or red. Her skin was abnormally pale, but had an ethereal glow to it. She basically wore the same outfit though the red vest was a dark green instead.

"Why hello, Sakura, this is the first time we've officially met," The girl said with a cold condescending tone. Sakura didn't like it, as she didn't like to spoken too that way. "It seems you still haven't embraced the gift father gave you, what a waste,"

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" Sakura demanded, not in the mood for bullshit. She needed to find Naruto and get the fuck out of here. The girl just gave a snort, shaking her head.

"Of course you don't know, ignorance is bliss after all. Well for starters, I'm you, but you can call me Rose. And I'm talking about the incredible power that you locked away out of fear," The now identified Rose glared.

"You mean the power the Devil gave me? I locked it away because I'm not ready for it," Sakura reasoned only earning a scoff from Rose.

"Not ready for it? I call that fear. You should be ready for anything, but whatever. If you won't use the power Tou-sama gave you, I will! GRAH!" Rose screamed as a blood red demonic aura surrounded her, exploding around her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she watched Rose transform a bit. The girl's white silver hair bled into a dark red, while her white sclera was taken completely over by black. Her fangs lengthened as did her claws once her gloves were taken off. Sakura also saw black horns jut out of the girls hair, but they weren't really long, just there.

"This is the power Tou-sama has gifted you with, but you refuse to touch it. I will show you the error in your ways!" Rose yelled, rushing at Sakura top speed.

"I really don't have time for this,"

* * *

**And done. I'm going to leave it there for now and pick up on it later. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Now I bet some of you can tell where this is going, and there is a reason to that since Naruto will be visiting other worlds and such.**

**You guys have also figured out the secret behind Sakura's skill. I say it's a better idea than her being a vampire or some shit like that. And though you truly haven't seen her skill this chapter you will next chapter.**

**Personally, I think the story is coming on rather nicely, though it took me awhile to get my mojo back with it.**

**Now with that out of the way, later.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**OvO**


End file.
